Harry Potter et le poignard subtil
by fifi galop
Summary: CROSSOVER avec a la croisée des mondes de Philip Pullman. Sixième année de Harry. Attention ne prend pas en compte le tome 6. Quelques mystères à propos d'une certaine arme. Lisez je suis nulle pour les résumé! CHAPITRE 11 REFAIT en partie
1. Default Chapter

Une année de plus

(où une histoire avec un titre et un résumé pourri mais qui j'espère sera moins pourrie que ces accessoires. Espérons.)

Houlalalà ! Oubliez ça, je pers la tête !

Diclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers, et tout ça, appartiennent à JK Rowling et à Philip Pullman (l'auteur de à la croisée des mondes)

Chapitre 1:

Où Harry n'a pas le moral.

Assis sur la banquette du train, Harry regardait défiler les gares avec une infinie lassitude. Il ne pensait à rien, les mots et les images, défilaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne chercha à les stopper, à en arrêter une ou même à les analyser. Il était seul, le wagon où il était assis était plein, mais il était seul dans sa tête. Personne parmi cette masse de moldus, préoccupés par une pile de dossier, un rendez-vous loupé, un ordinateur défectueux, une surcharge de travail, ou encore une note téléphonique excessive, personne, ne savait qu'il avait perdu un être cher. Il ne pensait à rien, il attendait.

Un bruit strident lui déchira les tympans. Terminus. Le train était arrivé à la dernière gare. Cette pensée le fit rire. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il lui semblait n'avoir pas rit depuis une éternité. Le mois de Juillet chez les Dursleys s'était passé dans un demi-sommeil lancinant à n'en plus finir, dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Il avait peu mangé, l'arrestation de Dudley pour actes de vandalismes, ne lui avait arraché pas même l'esquisse d'une réaction, il n'avait pas ouvert les lettres compatissantes de Ron et Hermione, ni les cadeaux d'anniversaire. D'ailleurs, ils les avaient jeté. Quant au téléphone, de toute façon, il était en panne. L'année précédente, cela l'aurait irrité, cette année, cela n'avait aucune importance. La solitude, l'avait enfermé dans son chagrin, dans un coin reculé de son être, une pièce verrouillée. Il sortit du train. Il n'avait plus qu'a attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Lupin lui avait dit qu'il serait là. Il était en retard. Pourquoi ne pas être venu chez les Dursley comme l'année précédente ? Quelle importance ? Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'attendre debout. Tous les bancs étaient pris. Il s'assit par terre, ignorant les regards outrés de la bonne société. Un contrôleur furieux vint le tirer de sa confortable position. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était assis au bord des rails, ses jambes pendantes dans le vide. Il ne répondit pas aux vociférations du contrôleur. Il se contenta de s'appuyer contre le mur, le regard perdu dans le vague…..

……………….

Il n'avait pas conscience du temps qu'il était resté comme ça. Peut être une heure, deux heures….En réalité, cela ne faisait que dix minutes. Lupin était là. Un sourire bienveillant éclairait son visage creusé par la fatigue. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune, pourtant.

Alors Harry, tu as fait un bon voyage ? Comment tu vas ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui passer devant pour emprunter le chemin de la sortie. Furieux. Furieux que l'on l'ait fait attendre. Furieux de n'être qu'un objet, une arme de l'Ordre, une cicatrice visionnaire. Furieux du ton faussement joyeux de Lupin, comme si Harry était assez stupide pour s'y laisser prendre. Furieux de cette culpabilité qui l'étouffait. Furieux de la mort de Sirius.

Le sourire forcé de Lupin s'effaça.

Un seul nom semble pouvoir qualifier la marche jusqu'aux square Grimmaur qui s'en suivit : le mutisme. C'est dans un mutisme impitoyable, que Harry suivit Lupin dans les rues grises et humide de Londres. Le ciel était couvert de nuages noirs, il pleuvait. Lupin tenta d'engager la conversation, mais Harry ne lui répondait que par monosyllabes. Il tenta de lui parler des performances époustouflantes du nouveau balai de course sorti le mois dernier, Harry resta de marbre. Il lui fit part des notes spectaculaires acquises par Neville aux Buses de DCFM, il ne broncha pas. Ni le Quidditch, ni l'AD ne semblait pouvoir lui arracher la moindre réaction. Il se sentait terriblement seul, et il ne faisait rien pour que ça change. Lupin finit par se taire.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au 12 square Grimmaur, sobre, fidèle à lui même. A sa vue Harry s'arrêta, sa gorge se serra, l'image de Sirius rejaillit dans son esprit.

Alors, c'est encore ici, dit il d'une voix rauque.

Il entendit Lupin soupirer derrière lui. Doucement, Lupin le prit par les épaules et le fit pivoter pour le placer face à lui. Il se regardèrent, face à face, ruisselants de pluie.

Harry, tu dois comprendre – et je sais combien c'est difficile – que malgré tout les souvenirs que peuvent t'inspirer cet endroit, et pas seulement à toi, mais à tous ceux qui ont connus Sirius, c'est un excellent quartier général : on ne peut se permettre de le changer. L'ordre en a besoin pour continuer à fonctionner. Le remplacer par un autre ne ramènera pas Sirius.

La colère longtemps contenue, commença à bouillir dans le sang de Harry.

Evidemment, rétorqua t-il. Quelle importance que Sirius ait toujours détesté cet endroit ? Quelle importance qu'il soit mort ? Pfffff…, après tout, ce n'était qu'un membre de l'ordre, un pion entre les mains des deux camps ! ICI POUR LUI, C'ETAIT UNE PRISON !

Harry…..C'était pour sa sécurité…murmura Lupin, les yeux clos, avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

ÇA N'A STRICTEMENT RIEN CHANGE ! rugit Harry, IL A VECU TOUTE UNE ANNEE ENFERME, ET POURTANT, IL EST MORT!

Harry…..

EST CE QUE TOUS SONT DES PIONS DANS LES MAINS DE DUMBLEDORE ? EST CE QUE JE NE SUIS QU'UNE PROPHETIE ? UNE CICATRICE ? continua t-il furieux sans faire attention aux tentatives d'appel au calme de Lupin.

Harry, bien sur que non…..

ALORS POURQUOI J'AI DU VENIR EN TRAIN ? POURQUOI VOUS N'ETES PAS VENUS ME CHERCHER ? POURQUOI VOUS ETIEZ EN RETARD ? MAIS BIEN SUR ! SUIS-JE BETE ? TANT QUE POTTER N'A PAS DE VISION DE VOLDEMORT IL NE SERT A RIEN ! A QUOI BON SE DEPLACER ? A QUOI BON SE PRESSER !

Harry, je t'en prie calme toi…

JE N'AI PAS FINI !

Je m'en doute. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne signifie rien pour toi, mais on est dans la rue, et tout le monde peut nous entendre, il serait plus prudent de poursuivre cette conversation à l'intérieur….

HO ! Eh bien, si tout le monde nous regarde, c'est la fin du monde ! ironisa t-il en faisant mine d'en être affligé et en lançant des regards faussement anxieux autour de lui.

Je sais que cette réaction peut te paraître stupide…

C'est le cas de le dire !

…mais, continua Lupin imperturbable, si cela venait aux oreilles de Voldemort, le quartier général….. l'Ordre….

Ha oui, l'Ordre, ricana Harry avec amertume.

Harry, pour le train, je t'expliquerai mais…

Harry lui lança un regard furieux, haussa les épaules et avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, il entra, la gorge serrée, avec une raideur qui ne lui était pas naturelle.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. L'odeur de l'ancien et du moisi le prit à la gorge. Rien n'avait changé. Il distinguait comme des ombres fantomatiques, les meubles, le porte parapluie sur lequel avait trébuché Tonks un an plus tôt, les tapis usés, les portraits noircis accrochés aux murs, le lustre qui se balançait au plafond auquel on ne pouvait plus dire qu'il était réellement accroché et qui représentant un danger de chute perpétuel, le candélabre en forme de serpents et les têtes des elfes de maison toujours fixées sur leurs plaques qui semblaient lancer des regards sinistres aux visiteurs. Harry aurait bien aimé y voir celle de Kreature. Non, rien avait changé : la maison était toujours aussi sordide, elle respirait la poussière et la pourriture. Le visage de Harry se durcit. Cette maison lui inspirait à présent le dégoût qu'elle avait toujours inspiré à Sirius.

Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'avait dit Lupin. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Il savait au fond de lui que Lupin avait raison, que Dumbledore n'avait pas tort. Cette idée le fit grincer des dents. Un mois chez les Dursley à ruminer de sombres pensées, et il lui semblait ne pas avoir assez défouler sa colère dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Du moins, il ne l'avait pas déversé au sujet de la prophétie. Trop surpris, trop choqué peut être. Comment assimiler une nouvelle pareille alors que l'on vient de perdre un être cher ? A présent il avait assimilé tout ce qui s'était passé. Assimilé, mais pas encore accepté.

La gorge plus serrée que jamais, il s'avança au milieu de la pièce, suivit par Lupin qui avait posé une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

Ils n'avancèrent pas longtemps car….

_Larves de sang-mêlé ! Vermines ! Epargnez ma demeure bande de moules ! Epargner lui votre infectante et morbide présence, mollusques ! Evacuez, ramassis de matière organique putréfiée! Décampez Virus crachotants cytoplasmiques ! Mouches bactériennes ! Terreau pathologique !_

… l'accueil chaleureux de bienvenue de Mrs Black résonna agréablement à leurs oreilles. Le rideau qui cachait sa tapisserie s'était ouvert brusquement dans un claquement sonore.

Une Nymphadora Tonks et un Kingsley exaspérés, jaillirent simultanément de la pièce adjacente. Baguettes magiques au poing, ils forcèrent tant bien que mal le rideau mités à se refermer sur la tapisserie ensorcelée, ignorant les insultes offensantes beuglées avec hargne par Mrs Black, qui gesticulait furieusement dans son cadre.

Pendant toute cette épopée, Harry ne sursauta même pas, ne réagit même pas. Il les regarda se démener avec indifférence et amertume. Il aurait tant aimé que comme l'année précédente, ce fut Sirius qui arriva, et qui avec un sourire voilé d'amertume dirait : « je vois que tu as rencontré ma mère, Harry ». Sirius ne vint pas.

Lorsque enfin, la mère de Sirius se fut calmée et que le hall eut retrouvé son calme sordide, Tonks se tourna vers Harry avec un large sourire :

Ça va Harry ?Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

Viens, les autres dînent, renchérit Kingsley en l'invitant à le suivre, avec un sourire accueillant.

Harry les suivit sans mot dire, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais. Tonks et Kingsley échangèrent un regard. Ils prirent sobrement la direction de la salle à manger, adjacente, tandis que Lupin observait attentivement Harry, qui évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. De toute façon, il n'avait plus envie de parler.

Tous étaient là, attablés, dans cette pièce tapissée de portraits de sorcier à l'air sinistre et d'assiettes aux motifs inquiétants, disposés autour des victuailles qu'ils dévoraient en bavardant avec entrain à la lueur dansante des bougies. Lorsque Harry apparut à l'embrasure de la porte, tous se turent. Le silence s'installa et tous ou presque cessèrent de se restaurer. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, exprimants plus ou moins la curiosité, l'indifférence, l'amitié et le soutien ou encore l'irritation. Harry pausa, surpris de retrouver tant de monde. Il y avait tous les Weasley, y compris Percy qui détourna le regard. Il reconnut Dedalus Diggle qui fit aussitôt tomber son chapeau, Mondingus Fletcher qui semblait s'être momentanément arrêté de trafiquer avec Fred et Georges, Maugrey Fol Œil dont les deux yeux le fixait avidement, et d'autres membres de l'ordre, dont des nouveaux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait Hermione assise entre Krum et Ron que cela n'enchantait guère. Seul Rogue l'ignora et continua d'engloutir son poulet frites comme si de rien n'était. Au bout de la table, il y avait un garçon, un peu plus jeune que Harry, qui devait avoir dans les quatorze ans, à l'expression farouche et sombre et au menton volontaire, qui lui jetait un regard franc et dur, légèrement teinté de curiosité polie. Un regard empli de douleur.

Harry stationna maladroitement à l'entrée, ne sachant trop où se mettre. Lupin le rejoignit.

Harry, lui dit il en désignant le garçon, je te présente William Parry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alors ? vous en pensez koi ? Pour répondre c pas compliqué : cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche…


	2. Chapter 2

Une année de plus

D'abord, les réponses aux petites reviews :

Hôtel de l'Univers : Merci !merci pour ta review !

Le saut de l'ange: Merci pour ta review ! Oui, oui on va voir Lyra ! (c'est mon personnage préféré dans à la croisée des mondes et j'aime pas trop Will, ce serait un affront pour moi que l'on le voit lui et pas Lyra, dans ma propre fic !lol) Ben, pour la suite, j'ai une vague idée, c'est pas clair, mais ya une idée !Merci encore pour ta review !

( notez pitits lecteurs que j'aime beaucoup les reviews !) Non, non ! Je n'insinue rien du tout ! (pitite auréole qui flotte au dessus de la tête de l'auteur)

Chapitre deux :

Un dîner tendu

Lupin poussa gentiment Harry à l'intérieur de la pièce mal éclairée. Aussitôt Mrs Weasley se précipita vers lui pour l'accueillir. Avec un grand sourire ému, elle le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Sans un mot, mais tout était dit. Pourtant, réalisa t-il, elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Sirius. Mr Weasley posa sa serviette de table, et se leva à son tour :

- C'est bon que tu sois de retour Harry.

Harry sourit. Hermione vint lui chercher une chaise et il s'assit au milieu des autres, entre Ron et elle. Les conversations reprirent :

- Humpff ! Harry ! s'exclama Ron en avalant difficilement le mélange de frites, d'haricots verts et de poulet qui occupait sa mâchoire, c'est bon de te revoir !

- Comment tu vas ? lui demanda Hermione avec un air compatissant en lui tendant le plat de crudité.

- Très bien, mentit Harry en se servant des tomates.

Hermione lui jeta un regard sceptique, mais ne dit rien. Elle prit le pichet d'eau et se servit. Ron croisa son regard. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Lourd.

- Hum….reprit Ron tachant de ravitaillé la conversation, tu as passé de bonne vacances ?

Il s'interrompit aussitôt, l'air effaré, comprenant que dans son espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, il avait fait une bourde de plus. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui lancer un regard exaspéré.

- Heu.., non, Harry excuse moi, c'était vraiment stupide de ma part…Je ne voulais pas….

Il lança un regard désespéré à Hermione, cherchant de l'aide. Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche mais Harry prit la parole.

- Ce n'est rien, oublie ça, Ron, lui dit il d'une voix rauque en évitant de croiser son regard. Et vous ? Qu'avez vous fait de vos vacances ? Vous êtes allés au terrier ? s'enquit t-il avec un enthousiasme feint.

Ron lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Tu n'as pas reçut nos lettres ?

Mais Hermione l'interrompit.

- On n'est resté ici pendant tous le mois de juillet. On a fait du nettoyage comme l'année dernière. A croire que rien n'avait été fait depuis 10 ans ! Tu n'imagine pas le nombre d'horribles accessoires morbides que Mrs Black et Kreature (le visage d'Harry prit une expression de dégoût profond quand Hermione prononça ce nom), se sont arrangés pour cacher. Et… (elle baissa la voix) nous avons essayé d'obtenir des informations sur l'Ordre. Enfin, sans Fred et Georges qui s'occupent de la boutique, ça a été plutôt difficile, mais Ginny a mis au point, quelques…., hum, …. Disons…. : mécanisme magique potentiellement utiles.

- Elle prend le relais de Fred et Georges, Harry ! Parfois je me demande même si a elle seule elle ne peut pas être pire qu'eux deux réunit.

- Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose Ron ! s'écria Hermione.

- Comment ? Hermione ! Les jumeaux ont déjà récolté 50 galions en un mois !

- Ça marche leur magasin ? interrogea Harry pour couper court à la dispute naissante.

- Très bien ! Ils ont bien arrangé le décor et….

- Ils ne font rien d'utile, commenta Hermione avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Comment ? Parce que tes sales trucs, c'est utile peut être ?

- Alors, d'abord ce n'est pas Sale, mais Société d'Aide et de Libération des Elfes et, Oui, c'est utile !

Ron adopta une moue pas convaincue. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour.

- Ce n'est parce que toi tu n'est qu'un sale égoïste, qui ne pense qu'à lui et à son petit bonheur personnel, qui ne se préoccupe que de ces stupides collection d'images de Quidditch, que….

- Le Quidditch n'est pas stupide, Hermione ! l'interrompirent à l'unisson Harry, Ron et Krum.

Hermione se renfrogna.

- Ce n'est qu'un _jeu_. Qu'un _simple jeu._

- N'importe quoi ! s'indigna Ron, les yeux brillant d'une ferveur fanatique. C'est le sport le plus…

- Fantastique…., continua Harry.

- Et cauptivaant, que le monde euut jamais porrté, termina Krum, les yeux posé sur Hermione en hochant la tête avec conviction.

Ron serra vigoureusement la main du célèbre attrapeur avec une expression proche de la vénération. Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Ce ne sont pas des balais volants qui vous obtiendront des diplômes ! cingla t-elle.

- Ho, Hermione, _s'il te plait ! _Il n'y a pas que les Buses dans la vie ! s'exclama Ron.

Hermione lui décocha un regard noir en piquant une tranche de concombre dans son assiette.

- De toute façon, repris-elle ignorant la réplique de Ron, le Quidditch sert de prétexte à un esclavage odieux !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Harry avec surprise, alors que Ron levait les yeux au ciel.

- Elle a récemment appris que quelques elfes étaient chargés de la préparation des terrains pour les matchs internationaux, entreprit d'expliquer Ron avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire un mot.

- Pour ta gouverne, _Ronald_ , ce ne sont pas _quelques_ elfes, mais 4 362 elfes dont 1206 qui n'ont pas encore atteint l'âge adulte et sont plus sensibles aux pathologies et infections pulmonaires qui peuvent notamment être occasionné par la poussière ou par un travail intensif, et qui sont utilisés à chaque coupe du monde pour bâtir, dans des conditions de travail scandaleuses, des tribunes qui font plus que le quintuple de leur taille pour le simple divertissement d'une minable petite poignée de sorciers égoïstes !

- Reprend ton souffle, Hermione, lui suggéra Fred qui avait profité, avec George, de sa longue tirade pour rejoindre le groupe incognito et se placer derrière eux en silence, sinon c'est toi qui va attraper une maladie pulmonaire, ajouta t'il avec un clin d'œil ironique.

Hermione se retourna pour fixer les jumeaux droit dans les yeux.

- Epargnez moi vos commentaires, vous deux !

- Elle a raison, Georges, s'exclama soudain Fred en adoptant une voix anxieuse, on ne devrait pas parler ainsi à un préfet de Poudlard ! Nous risquons de graves ennuis, même en tant qu'actuels adultes entrés dans la vie active !

- Si vous êtes réellement des adultes entrés dans la vie active, prouvez le ! leur lança t'elle avec humeur alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en ricanant, bras dessus, bras dessous, sous le regard plein de répréhension d'Hermione, qui les observait sourcils froncés. Ha ! Ceux là ! Quelles têtes de mules ! s'exclama t-elle avec un regard noir à l'adresse d'Harry et Ron, une fois qu'ils eurent disparus.

- C'est bizarre que l'on est toujours pas reçut les résultats des buses, commenta Harry alors que Ron se lançait dans une conversation animé avec Krum sur la chandelle de Nostradamus qu'il avait exécuté parfaitement lors d'un récent match, France-Bulgarie.

- Dumbledore est très occupé en ce moment, lui répondit Hermione en chipotant distraitement dans son assiette. Il est appelé au quatre coins du Royaume Uni pour des conférence, sollicité pour un nombre incalculable d'interviews, et c'est sans compter les débats sur l'élection d'un nouveau ministre de la Magie et aussi le fait que l'examen d'astronomie a été perturbé.

- Fudge a été viré ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque avec une once de satisfaction.

- C'est en cours, lui apprit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

- Je suis sur que Dumbledore sera élu ! Le Magenmagot lui a encore proposé hier, s'exclama Ron la bouche pleine en se mêlant à la conversation.

- Ne dit donc pas de _bêtises,_ Ron ! Il a déjà refusé ce poste de nombreuses fois les années passées, je ne vois pas pourquoi il changerai d'avis maintenant !

- Qu'en sait tu ? l'attaqua Ron

- Si tu avais lu comme moi, _Les héros de notre temps_, aux éditions Plume, tu saurais que cela fait 12,56 fois depuis le vendredi 13 mars 1951 à 16h44, que l'on lui propose ce poste, et qu'il l'a refusé déjà à 11 reprises ! riposta Hermione

- Sois logique Hermione ! On a pas pu lui proposé 12,56 fois ! Sinon cela voudrais dire que le type est mort avant de finir sa phrase.

- C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé, confirma Hermione avec mépris.

- De toute façon, repris Ron en revenant à la charge, si il n'a refusé que 11 fois c'est bien qu'il a hésité au moins une fois…

- Ne sois donc pas plus stupide que tu ne l'est déjà ! assena Hermione, on ne répond pas à un mort ! Quant à la douzième fois, la communication par feu de cheminée a été coupée !

- Il divague ton bouquin, dit Ron, à court d'arguments.

- Ha ça ! C'est bien le genre de réflexion qu'un inculte peut faire quand il ne sait plus que dire !

- Pas du tout ! Je fais preuve de sens critique ! Tout simplement ! s'exclama t'il, accompagnant ses dires d'une nuée de postillons et de bouillie verte, reliquats de l'énorme bouchée d'haricots qu'il venait d'engouffrer.

- Ho oui, surtout que toi, tu en a du sens critique ! ironisa Hermione avec dédain.

- Et si l'on parlait des livres de Lokart en deuxième année ? Dois je te rappeler que tu a gobé tout ce qui était marqué dans ses livres…..

- Ils étaient inspirés de faits réels, donc, tout a fait probables ! se défendit Hermione avec vigueur. Et je n'est pas _gobé_ !

Ron toussota.

- Qui est Lokaart ? demanda Krum

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Tu veux parler de Fleur ? l'assaillit Hermione.

- Fleur ? Quelle Fleur ?

- Delacour…

- Je vois pas le rapport avec le sens critique….

- Ha non ? C'est vrai que ton cerveau est plutôt lent ! O Fleur ! singea t-elle, tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? Tu juges sur la beauté avant la personne elle même ! l'agressa t-elle.

- Enfin Hermione ! C'était une demi vélane ! C'est sa magie qui…

- Elle a bon dos la magie ! l'interrompit Hermione, Non mais vraiment….. !

…….

Mais Harry déjà n'écoutait plus. Il s'intéressait à la conversation qui animait Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Tonks, Kingsley et quelques autres :

- Si il réussit à bâtir son armée de vampires, Voldemort disposera de sacrés atouts, disait Kingsley.

- C'est sans compter les détraqueurs qui ont quittés Azkaban, remarqua Arthur sombrement.

- Fudge n'est toujours pas décidé à tenter quelques chose ? interrogea Emmeline Vance avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pensez vous ! s'exclama Elphias Doge, il faudra attendre qu'il soit totalement démis de ses fonctions pour que quelqu'un se décide à agir !

- Il a encore refusé d'y poster les quelques géants récemment arrivés ?

- Oui, il dit que ces gens là ne sont pas dignes de confiance ! Qu'ils ne pourront pas garder une prison ! Hagrid est hors de lui ! commenta Kingsley.

- C'est certain ! Tout ce travail, ces risques pour rien ! souleva Elphias

- Enfin, Elphias ! les géants peuvent servir à d'autres fonctions ! Le ministère a raison, on ne peut pas faire confiance a ces gens là….

Tonks passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans une attitude crispée.

- Parfaitement Percy, c'est comme faire confiance aux détraqueurs, ça s'est révélé très productif, ironisa t'elle.

Percy ne répondit pas et adopta un air digne. Harry eut une grimace de dégoût. A quelques chaises de distance il surpris Georges qui, cessant de prendre part à la discussion qu'il tenait avec Fred et Mondingus, pointait sa baguette dans la direction de Percy, avec la volonté affichée de lui faire payer ses paroles et ses actes de l'année passée. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de marmonner sa formule, que Molly Weasley, qui l'avait aperçu, lui arrachait sa baguette des mains avec les cris d'une oie à laquelle on aurait jeter des cailloux. Georges battit en retraite et Harry repris le fil de la conversation alors que Fred, ayant détecté la présence de sa mère dans les parages, rangeait tous les objets compromettants qui semblaient être le sujet de sa conversation avec Mondingus Fletcher qui piqua aussitôt du nez dans son assiette.

- Si nous ne réussissons pas à accueillir de nouveaux adeptes, le Seigneurs des Ténèbres nous surpassera non seulement en puissance, mais en nombre également, commenta Kingsley.

- Quelques gobelins semblent s'être ralliés aux idéaux de Dumbledore, fit remarquer Emmeline.

- Plus encore à ceux de Voldemort, commenta Lupin.

Il eut un frisson qui parcourut ce coin de la table.

- Remus, murmura Emmeline d'une voix à peine audible, pourrais tu cesser de prononcer ce nom.

Elphias acquiesça silencieusement.

- Comment voulez vous que Voldemort soit vaincu si rien que son nom suffit à terrifier ses adversaires, les interrompit Maugrey d'une voix forte en se dressant derrière eux faisant sursauter Dedalus Diggle au point de lui plonger la tête dans son assiette avec un hoquet de surprise.

Il y eut des toux gênées. Lupin tendit un mouchoir à Diggle.

- Il reste encore les elfes, suggéra Kingsley afin de brisé le silence et le malaise qui s'était temporairement installé.

- Les elfes des forêts ? repris Maugrey en s'asseyant sur une chaise vide, ils sont comme les centaures, peu leur importe les problèmes des humains, termina t-il en se servant une forte dose de bière au beurre.

- Si seulement Sirius était resté au quartier général, comme cela aurait du être, nous aurions plus de sorciers dans nos rangs, fit remarquer Elphias.

- Il ne faut pas en demander trop à Black, rétorqua Rogue en se mêlant à la conversation avec un sourire machiavélique et en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec délectation comme un félin qui se lèche les babines, cela même était trop difficile pour lui.

Un fracas retentit dans la pièce indiquant la chute d'une chaise sur le sol. Harry s'était levé. Il regardait Rogue avec dégoût en tremblant de rage, presque dans un état second, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Harry, assied toi, parla Lupin d'une voix calme en se levant à son tour.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

- Ce n'était pas de la faute à SIRIUS ! rugit il en détachant bien les syllabes. IL A ETE ENFERME DANS CETTE BICOQUE UNE ANNEE ENTIERE ALORS QUE CELA LUI RAPPELAIT LES PIRES SOUVENIRS DE SA VIE ! IL A ETE MAINTENU A L'ECART CONTRE SON GRE ET IL A DU SUBIR LES INSULTES DE CEUX QUI LE TRAITAIT DE LACHE ! IL DETESTAIT CET ENDROIT ! VOUS POUVEZ COMPRENDRE CA ? IL LE DETESTAIT ET IL Y ETAIT SEUL !

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Percy affichait une expression de triomphe comme si la réaction de Harry suffisait à prouver le bien fondé de la politique de ministère menée l'année précédente.

- Vous avez raison Potter, répartit Rogue, les yeux brillants,avec un léger sourire en se levant à son tour. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Si vous ne vous étiez pas jeter dans la gueule du loup comme un gamin qui se prend pour Batman, tout cela ne serait probablement jamais arrivé.

- Severus ! l'avertit Lupin.

S'en était trop pour Harry. Contenant difficilement sa colère, il posa sa serviette sur la table, la plia lentement, et quitta la pièce.

Après son départ, personne ne prononça un mot. Rogue, triomphant, se rassit. Lupin hésita puis fit de même, l'air inquiet, choisissant de le laisser se calmer seul. Personne ne fit un mouvement. Il semblait que la lumière des bougies elle aussi s'était figée. Le silence dura quelques minutes, puis Krum le brisa.

- Il est un peu dérrrrangé, non ? interrogea t'il s'adressant à Hermione.

Ron le fusilla du regard. Quant à Hermione, sans un mot, calmement, elle se leva et sortit, les lèvres pincées au maximum.

…………………………………………………………………

- Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix calme depuis l'embrasure de la porte de la salle où il s'était réfugié.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Debout devant une baie vitrée, il regardait la pluie tomber sur les carreaux et ruisseler dans la rue de Londres.

Hermione s'avança de quelques pas avec hésitation.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit elle finalement.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les yeux amèrement fixés sur le paysage pluvieux qui s'offrait à ces yeux, il garda un long moment le silence. Puis il détacha son regard de la vitre pour se retourner et le poser sur Hermione, debout près de l'entrée et qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Si, dit il sombrement avant de reprendre sa contemplation de la pluie.

- On est tous coupable, fit remarquer Hermione.

- NON ! PAS TOI! rugit Harry en se retournant brusquement, CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI AS CRU QUE CE QUE TU VOYAIT DANS TES REVES ETAIT LA REALITE …..

- Tes rêves ont souvent refléter la réalité, répartit Hermione toujours de la même voix calme.

- CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI T'ES PRECIPITEE DANS LA GUEULE DU LOUP !

- Je t'ai suivie….

- CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI A ENTRAINER TES AMIS VERS LA MORT !

- Tu ne nous a pas entraîner….Nous sommes venus de notre plein gré….Et personne n'est mort….Grâce à toi….Si tu n'avais pas gagné du temps quand les mangemorts nous ont….

- ÇA A BIEN FAILLIT ! ET SIRIUS EST MORT ! A CAUSE DE MOI !

- Non.

- SI !CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI A EU L'ARROGANCE DE PENSER QUE TU POURRAIS AFFRONTER VOLDEMORT ET EN RECHAPPER !

- Tu n'a pas été arrogant, Harry. Tu voulait juste sauver un ami.

- C'ETAIT UN PIEGE !

- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir…

- Toi, tu le savais…., repris t-il d'une voix rauque. J'aurais du t'écouter….

- Je n'ai pas assez insisté. J'aurais du me douter pour Kreature….J'ai été aveuglé par ma position envers les elfes de maison…

- Non…, j'aurais du m'adresser à Rogue plus tôt…..

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu étais paniqué, nous l'étions tous….

- Tu ne comprend pas, Hermione…., dit il douloureusement

- Quoi ?

- Si j'avais pratiqué plus l'Occlumancie, comme tu me l'avais dit…comme Dumbledore me l'avait Lupin et Sirius me….(sa voix s'éteint). JAMAIS TOUT CELA NE SERAIT ARRIVE ! repris t-il de plus belle. VOLDEMORT S'EST SERVI DE MOI ET JE NE M'EN SUIS MEME PAS RENDU COMPTE ! J'AURAIS DU LE DEVINER !

- Tu ne le pouvais pas.

- TU NE COMPREND PAS ! IL EST MORT POUR MOI !

- Pour ce que Voldemort désirait : la prophétie.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- T'AS RIEN COMPRIS ! LA PROPHECIE C'EST MOI ! Et…., TANT QUE VOUS RESTEZ AVEC MOI, VOUS ETES TOUS EN DANGER ! RON ! TOI ! GINNY ! LES JUMEAUX ! TOUS !

- Que veut tu dire, Harry ? demanda Hermione surprise. Si tu veux parler du fait que Voldemort t'a possédé ou qu'il te cherche…..

- Non, je veux parler de la prophétie.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, ditHermione sans comprendre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il avait besoin que ça sorte, besoin d'en parler…Les mots ne sortaient pas et Hermione le regardait toujours avec un air d'incompréhension égaré.

- Je…, commença t-il,….C'est…,

Il tentait de parler. Peut être était-ce le moment de révéler ce que contenait la prophétie à ses amis. Il ouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à s'expliquer calmement quand….

- Harry ! appela la voix lointaine de Molly Weasley sur un ton doux plein de compréhension, si tu as faim, il reste du dessert !

Harry se précipita vers la sortie en courant laissant derrière lui, une Hermione abasourdie, plantée au milieu de la pièce.

……………………………………………………………………

N.A : Rhâââââ ! fini ! je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire ce chapitre (surtout la dispute Ron Hermione), même si j'ai galéré pour rendre probable les réactions des personnages. Je suis consciente qu'a certains passages, c'est mitigé. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Donnez moi votre avis avec une petite review…ça aide…Si, si, je vous assure !


	3. Chapter 3

Une année de plus.

Disclaimer : Est il besoin de préciser ? Philip Pullman et l'Honorable Joanne Katleen Rowling !

Réponses à The review : 

Le saut de l'ange : Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Hé oui je sui méssante ! (niark niark niark) Héhé ! il n'aura pas révélé la prophétie…Dommage. Mais ce n'est que reporté….Rogue… Snévillus …je suis pas sure que ça lui ferait plaisir ! lol. Oui, Will est resté inexistant dans le chap 2 mais on le verra un peu plus dans celui là. Même si pour l'instant, il est pas très important. Heu, non, il n'y aura pas de couple Hermione Harry, désolé. Merci encore pour ta review !

Chapitre 3 :

Journées au Square Grimmaur

Ce matin là, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était 5h30 du matin. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir et son sommeil avait été on ne peut plus agité. Toujours le même cauchemar, un voile, une silhouette qui tombe…Sirius…. Les mots de Rogue lui revinrent douloureusement en mémoire. _Il ne faut pas en demander trop à Black_…..Comment osait il dire ça….Lui qui n'avait rien fait, qui était resté à Poudlard durant l'attaque,….._Si vous ne vous étiez pas jeté dans la gueule du loup comme un gamin qui se prend pour Batman, tout cela ne serait probablement pas arrivé_,….. Lui qui l'avait regardé ironiquement quand Harry lui avait expliqué la situation, dans le bureau d'Umbridge…

Pourtant, par honnêteté, Harry se devait de reconnaître que Rogue ne pouvait que difficilement faire autrement devant Umbridge. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas le choix…._C'est faux !_ répliqua une autre voix dans sa tête_, il s'est laissé aveuglé par sa haine pour Sirius, il….._Mais déjà l'autre voix reprenait : c'était un membre de l'Ordre, pourquoi ne l'a tu pas prévenu de ton rêve, _avant_ ? Pourquoi n'a tu pas écouté Hermione ? Pourquoi n'a tu pas réfléchi ? Pourquoi n'a tu pas pratiqué l'Occlumancie ? …._Je n'y ait pas pensé !_ répondit l'autre voix_, cela ne m'intéressait pas ! C'était Rogue qui m'enseignait !_ ….Alors Sirius est mort parce que l'Occlumancie ne t'intéressait pas et que tu ne voulais pas faire l'effort de la pratiquer ?…._Non, je…._Parce que tu n'aimais pas Rogue…._NON ! _….Mais dit-moi, lequel des deux s'est-il laissé aveuglé par ses sentiments ?…_LAISSE MOI !_

Harry enfuit sa tête dans ses draps. Il en avait assez de ce dialogue intérieur, de cette voix qui revenait sans cesse depuis la fin du mois de juin. Ron n'était pas encore réveillé et la maison était silencieuse. Le silence devenait insupportable. Il ne pouvait entendre que cette voix. Promptement, il se leva, dans un effort désespéré pour y échapper. Les yeux encore à demi clos par la fatigue, il descendit les marches pour se diriger vers la cuisine. La demeure était plongée dans la pénombre. Il traversa le hall le plus silencieusement possible, afin d'éviter de réveiller Mrs Black.

A sa grande surprise, il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui occupait la cuisine, s'éclairant à la faible lueur d'une bougie. Harry reconnut le garçon de la veille à qui il n'avait pas encore parlé. William Parry. Celui ci, si il était étonné de la présence matinale de Harry, n'en montra aucun signe. Il était assis, là dans le silence, à cette petite table en bois ronde, dans la pénombre, ses yeux éclairés par la bougie, brillants comme ceux des chats. Il ne parla pas lorsque Harry s'assit à la table, non loin de lui. Et Harry fit de même. Chacun garda le silence pendant un long moment.

De même qu'il fallu un long moment à Harry pour remarquer qu'il y avait un chat assis sur la table et qu'il le regardait fixement. Lentement, il tendit une main pour le caresser, mais le chat bondit en arrière en crachant furieusement, ses yeux lançants des éclairs. Harry retira sa main prestement.

- Il est toujours avec moi, lui expliqua Will en le regardant dans les yeux d'une façon très dérangeante. Il ne faut pas essayer de le toucher.

- Ah ! O.k, répondit Harry avec un air embarrassé.

Il eut un nouveau moment de silence, puis…

- Comment s'appelle t-il ? interrogea Harry.

Will releva les yeux vers lui et mis un certain temps avant de répondre.

- Kirvaja.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. L e silence repris. Long, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Parfois ponctués de bâillements, il n'en était pas moins impénétrable. On entendait juste le tic tac lancinant d'une grande horloge placée au coin du mur, dans l'ombre. Harry contemplait les lignes sinueuses tracées sur la table, la tête ailleurs. Il se sentait tantôt observé par le jeune garçon. Mal à l'aise il évitait le plus possible son regard et le gardait fixé sur la table comme si il se passionnait soudainement pour l'art de la menuiserie. Au bout d'un certain moment, Will cessa d'observer Harry et laissa son regard et ses pensées vagabonder à la fenêtre. Longtemps…. Au bout d'un certain temps, il sembla à Harry que le soleil commençait à se lever. Il distinguait mieux les objets et les murs paraissaient de plus en plus baignés d'une pâleur matinale. Finalement des pas se firent entendre dans le corridor. Quelques instants plus tard, Molly faisait irruption dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit en laine aux motifs fleuris.

- Harry, dit t-elle chaleureusement, tu es déjà levé ?

Elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant d'ouvrir un placard, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

- Je peux vous aider ? proposa Harry en se mettant debout.

- Hem, oui, tiens emmène donc les toasts, le beurre, le jus de fruit, les œufs brouillés, la confiture et les tartines dans la salle à manger, les autres ne vont pas tarder.

Sans un mot, Will se leva pour aider Harry. Les deux garçons entreprirent de mettre la table. Harry remarqua que le chat suivait Will dans tous ses mouvements. Mais ce qui le frappa surtout, ce fut la ressemblance qui existait entre le chat et le garçon : même yeux méfiants et pleins de défi, même air renfermé. _Qui se ressemble s'assemble_, pensa t-il songeur en déposant les verres sur la table. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, car déjà Hermione arrivait, Pattenrond lové dans ses bras, la tête dans le brouillard matinal.

- Hââârry ! dit elle dans un bâillement, tu es déjà levé ?

Harry acquiesça en silence. Hermione saisit la corbeille en osier ou était rangé le pain grillé et entreprit de l'amener dans la salle à manger. Elle ne put finir son geste car Fred, ou Georges, trop fatiguée, elle était incapable de définir lequel, déboula dans la cuisine, bousculant Hermione et lui faisant laisser tomber la corbeille sur le plancher. Cela acheva de la réveiller. Elle bondit.

- Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention, non ? déclara t-elle sèchement.

Fred éclata de rire et elle lui lança un regard noir à faire tomber un tigre raide mort.

- Tu ferais mieux de ramasser au lieu de ricaner, cingla t-elle en repartant dans la cuisine d'un pas digne, laissant les jumeaux se débrouiller avec le pain grillé.

- Tu ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas la mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le matin ? glissa Georges à l'oreille de son frère en se penchant pour ramasser les tartines égarées.

- En tout cas la réaction est explosive, murmura Fred en réponse avec un large sourire machiavélique. Tu crois que si on l'énerve dès son réveil, elle sera assez calme pour travailler dans la journée, ou bien est ce qu'elle en sera incapable ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça vaut la peine de tenter…, assura Georges en la regardant couper du pain dans la cuisine avec des mouvements rageurs.

Puis, Lupin, Arthur, Dedalus Diggle, Ginny et Ron débarquèrent dans la salle à manger, bâillant aux corneilles.

- Tiens, Molly ! s'exclama Lupin en l'apercevant perchée en haut d'un escabeau, vous voulez de l'aide ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus Remus, répondit la mère de Ron en lui tendant les assiettes.

Alors que la maisonnée s'activait, dans un concert de conversations, de plaisanteries et de bâillements intempestifs, les retardataires arrivaient au compte-goutte. Beaucoup étaient partis pendant la nuit, et Harry appris avec soulagement que Rogue avec quitté le square Grimmaur aux environs de une heure du matin.

- Salut Victor, laissa échapper Hermione alors que le jeune homme au visage fermé entrait dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds sur le plancher.

- Ho ! Vicky ! la singea Ron en adoptant une voix perçante.

Hermione le foudroya du regard. La voix de Mrs Black résonna dans le hall, annonçant l'arrivée de Tonks, qui les yeux encore alourdis par la fatigue avait foncé dans le mur, et plus précisément, heurté la tapisserie où la mère de Sirius avait élue domicile.

- Il va falloir trouver le moyen de s'en débarrasser ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley avec exaspération toujours du haut de son escabeau, alors que Fred et Georges se précipitaient dans le hall pour voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient faire monter les décibels. Mondingus avait parlé d'un remède à la glue perpétuelle, mais j'ai bien peur d'encore payer pour l'un de ces gadgets à arnaque auxquels il si est attaché, termina t-elle avec dédain tandis que tous s'installaient pour déjeuner.

Tonks entra à son tour en s'excusant vivement, mais on entendait encore les cris indignés de Mrs Black, asticotée par Fred et Georges qui avaient entrepris de passer le balai sur toute la longueur de la tapisserie, à la façon des laveurs de vitres moldus.

- Où sont Percy et Mondingus ? demanda Arthur.

- Pas encore levés, lui répondit Kingsley, Mrs Weasley, votre confiture est délicieuse !

_ - Traîtres à leur sang ! Vauriens ! _hurlait Mrs Black en fond sonore.

- Harry, prend un peu plus de toasts, proposa Mrs Weasley en se servant copieusement.

_ - Lécheurs de plancher ! Si mon auguste famille voyait tout cela ! Notre demeure habitée par tant d'ordures ! _

- Fred ! Georges ! les interpella Mrs Weasley, cessez de ….

Mais sa voix fut couverte par la voix de la mère de Sirius.

_ - MICRO-ORGANISMES LIPIDIQUES ! MOLECULES DIGNICIDES ! PARASITES ! DECHETS DE LA SOCIETE ! _

Les jumeaux avaient à présent ébauché une nouvelle tactique pour faire augmenter le niveau sonore. Armés de leurs baguettes magiques, ils ne cessaient de donner au portrait des allures de plus en plus loufoques. Cela allait de la truie à la serpillière en passant par le mille pattes et j'en passe et des meilleures.

- FRED ET GEORGES WEASLEY ! CA SUFFIT VOS BETISES ! VENEZ MANGER ! ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Mrs Weasley s'était levée et se dirigeait à présent vers le hall d'un pas impétueux.

Une fois le silence et les jumeaux revenus, le déjeuner se poursuivit dans le calme plat des conversations. Enfin, Percy arriva dans la salle à manger, avec un retard d'au moins un quart d'heure. Il s'avança, sans même s'excuser.

- Déjà réveillé ? ironisa Tonks.

Quant aux jumeaux, ils se renfrognèrent sans lui accorder un regard. Molly se leva pour l'accueillir et Arthur la suivit en gardant une expression pleine de froideur. Percy esquiva sa mère qui ouvrait les bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et sans la regarder, s'assit. Un froid glacial sembla envahir la pièce. Chacun repris la consommation de son petit déjeuner, comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, Mondingus Fletcher fit joyeusement irruption dans la pièce, tous étaient déjà occupés à débarrasser. Mrs Weasley lui lança un regard de vautour à faire pâlir une panthère.

- Il reste des toasts ? demanda t-il sans le remarquer.

- COMMENT SA « IL RESTE DES TOAST » ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS TROUVEZ A DIRE : « IL RESTE DES TOATS »? SI VOUS ETIEZ ARRIVE EN MEME TEMPS QUE LES AUTRES IL RESTERAIT DES TOASTS ! hurla Mrs Weasley, alors que Mondingus reculait maladroitement vers la porte.

Tous s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

- Tu vois Percy, glissa Fred à l'oreille de son frère en sortant. Il te ressemble, en retard au petit déjeuner, comme toi.

Percy sembla outré d'être comparé à un trafiquant d'objets volé mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ignora magistralement les jumeaux et leur passa devant, le dos raide et bien droit. Une demi-heure plus tard, il quittait le QG, pour rejoindre son travail au ministère.

- Percy a rejoint l'Ordre mais il refuse encore d'admettre ses erreurs, chuchota Ron avec amertume à l'oreille de Harry, alors qu'ils sortaient. Il est toujours secrétaire de Fudge. Il pense que c'est un poste digne qu'il a mérité…Mais si tu veux mon avis il n'est pas loin d'être viré…Maintenant qu'il ne sert plus à rien d'espionner les partisans de Dumbledore…

………………………………………………………..

Fred et Georges partirent peu de temps avant midi. Il leur fallait rejoindre leur magasin. Ils avaient ouvert dès la mi-juillet, après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir un bâtiment sur le chemin de Traverse. Le bâtiment en question était tout près de l'Allée des Embrumes, et Harry ne croyait pas que cela fut une coïncidence. Ron se chargea de le lui confirmer :

- Ils disent que l'Allée des Embrumes est truffée de substances et d'objets aux vertus très intéressantes. Ils ont l'intention de pratiquer quelques expériences là dessus, pour leurs farces et attrapes…. La semaine dernière, Fred est revenu à la maison avec des doigts qui avaient doublés de volume ! Ils étaient devenus violets et laissaient échapper un horrible liquide jaune qui gouttait partout…Ça a fait hurler maman.

- J'imagine ! répartit Harry en souriant.

Soudain, quelque chose lui passa devant et lui glissa entre les jambes. Harry se retourna, juste à temps pour apercevoir une petite silhouette fine aux oreilles pointues disparaître au coin du mur.

_ - Kreature_, murmura t'il pour lui même d'une voix rauque, à peine audible.

Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer de colère et un rictus hargneux se forma sur son visage. Bouillant de rage contenue, il s'apprêtait à suivre l'elfe, mais Ron le retint par la manche.

- Laisse Harry, dit il le visage inaccoutumément grave, il n'en vaut pas la peine….

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry passèrent la journée à faire du nettoyage dans la maison des Black. Will les aidait, toujours suivi de son chat qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Il semblait à Harry qu'un lien très fort les unissaient. Toujours aussi silencieux et solitaire, il ne se mêlait pas aux autres et quelque chose dans la froideur de son regard disait qu'il était doté d'un caractère déterminé. Les autres lui parlaient peu, quoique leur rapports soient sans animosité, et Harry fit de même. Pourtant cet étrange garçon l'intriguait. Hermione semblait plus froide avec Krum, qui d'ailleurs participait peu et passait les trois quart de la journée enfermé dans sa chambre à travailler, et Harry, qui n'avait pas entendu sa réplique de la veille n'en comprenait pas la raison. Ron, au contraire semblait penser qu'elle ne l'était pas assez et qu'une petite réplique cinglante, acide à souhait, ferait du bien au célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Quant à Ginny, elle faisait tout son possible pour éviter les corvées et disparaissait épisodiquement sans que personne ne sache où elle était.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Will quitta le groupe chargé du nettoyage pour rejoindre des membres de l'Ordre. Avec une certaine aigreur, Harry comprit qu'il était admis aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela le rendit furieux. Le garçon était plus jeune que lui, ce n'était pas lui qui avait vu Voldemort renaître, ce n'était pas lui qui était le sujet de la prophétie, mais c'était lui qui était admis aux réunions… Avec colère, il shoota dans un mur, décrochant un miroir qui se brisa au sol. Sept ans de Malheur…N'était-ce pas déjà fait ? Hermione lui posa une main sur l'épaule avec compréhension, et Harry remarqua que les visages respectifs de Ginny et de Ron contenait la même rancune.

- Il ne participe pas à toutes les réunions, commenta Hermione comme pour l'apaiser.

- Qui c'est au juste ? leur demanda t-il avec amertume.

- On ne sait pas grand-chose de lui, se chargea de répondre Hermione. Il ne cause pas beaucoup. Tout ce que l'on peut dire c'est qu'il se promène toujours avec son drôle de chat avec qui Pattenrond ne se comporte pas comme avec un chat. Je veux dire par là qu'il l'ignore, tout simplement.

- Il semble très important pour l'Ordre, renchérit Ron sombrement. On ne sait pas pourquoi. C'est bizarre…On a l'impression qu'il est comme un conseiller. Non, ce n'est pas ça…. Ils se comportent avec lui comme si il avait des choses à leur apprendre. On a l'impression qu'il est très calé sur un sujet sur lequel même Dumbledore est ignorant. Ils lui posent des questions. C'est plutôt étrange…

- Tout ce que l'on peut te dire, compléta Ginny, c'est qu'ils ont eu du mal à le convaincre de les rejoindre. Vraiment beaucoup de mal. Il s'est même mis en colère contre Dumbledore. Il n'a pas crié, ni hurlé, ni rien, mais il était furieux contre lui. On l'a entendu. Mais quand il en a su plus, il a accepté.

- Su plus à propos de quoi ? interrogea Harry.

- C'est là toute la question, lui répondit Hermione, on en sait rien.

- Pourquoi ne vas t-il pas à Poudlard, s'enquit Harry. Il vient de Durmstang ? De Beauxbatons ?

- Non, affirma Hermione. En fait, ce n'est pas un sorcier...

- Ce n'est pas….Mais alors, il est quoi ?

- On pense que c'est un moldu, lui répondit Ginny.

………………………………………………………

Il était aux environs de minuit. Allongé dans son lit, Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. _Ce n'est pas un sorcier… On pense que c'est un moldu..._Cela paraissait incroyable. Qu'est ce qui avait pu les pousser à révéler l'existence des sorciers à un moldu ? Si jeune qui plus est… Juste après que Dumbledore lui avait révélé le sujet de la prophétie, il avait cessé de vouloir savoir. Il savait la vérité, il l'avait voulu. A présent il aurait aimé qu'elle n'existât pas. Mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus être tenu à l'écart. Non. Sirius était mort à cause de tout ça, Eux, Tous, ils ne le lui feraient jamais oublier. Il n'en voulait pas à Will. Non le véritable fautif était Dumbledore : Comment avait-il pu intégrer un moldu de 14 ans dans l'Ordre en laissant Harry de coté ?_ Il a des choses à leur apprendre…_Mais Harry aussi avait des choses à leur apprendre ! Il ressentait les émotions de Voldemort. Il avait pensé qu'après ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente, après…._la prophétie…_Son cœur se contracta à cette pensée et il serra les poings…Il avait pensé qu'après tout ça Dumbledore le laisserai savoir. Non, Dumbledore continuait à le tenir à l'écart, à le considérer comme un bébé. Harry se sentait bouillir de colère. Que croyait il ? Qu'après ce qu'il avait révélé à Harry, celui-ci ne souhaiterai plus rien savoir ? Qu'il ne souhaiterai plus que oublier ? Qu'échapper à cette réalité ? Avant, peut être. Avant, peut être que ce serait ce qu'il aurait fait…Plus maintenant. Sirius était mort. Tout avait changé.

…………………………………………………

C'était à la fin de l'après midi, il devait être aux environs de 18 heures, et Harry aidait Mrs Weasley à la cuisine pour le dîner. Ron et Hermione étaient occupés à ranger le grenier, chose plus difficile encore qu'elle ne le paraissait puisqu'il était peuplé par au moins dix harpies qui attaquait quiconque touchait à un des hideux objets qui occupaient la pièce. Mais cela faisait bien dix minutes que Ron avait cessé de hurler à faire trembler les murs et l'on pouvait supposer qu'ils étaient tout deux vivants bien que rien ne l'indiqua de manière certaine. Harry, quant à lui avait été réquisitionné pour le découpage de concombre et s'appliquait à la tâche. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient en réunion, Krum compris.

- Harry va donc me chercher les pommes de terres, l'exhorta Mrs Weasley, Arthur est allé faire les courses, elles doivent être dans l'entrée.

Harry s'exécuta.

Alors qu'il marchait dans un corridor, il sentit qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et l'entraînait dans une pièce adjacente.

- Chut ! murmura une voix, Harry ne bouge pas ! Attention, ça risque de piquer un peu….

Harry reconnut cette voix.

- Ginny ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? voulut-il dire.

Ce qui donna à peu près ça :

- Hini ! Haikeshkitchronds ?

Soudain la main se retira, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler en articulant correctement, mais n'en eut pas le temps, car un doigt s'enfonça douloureusement dans son œil droit.

- AÏE ! hurla t-il.

Mais la main revint aussitôt se plaquer sur sa bouche avec véhémence.

- Je t'avais dit que ça piquerai, chuchota Ginny alors que Harry lui jetai un regard noir.

Elle le libéra à nouveau.

- Mais tu es devenue folle ! s'enquit Harry

- Chut ! Pas le temps de discuter, rétorqua t-elle en lui tendant un panier de pommes de terre, c'est une lentille MMPU…

- MM… quoi ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

Ginny soupira.

- Mécanisme Magique Potentiellement Utile. C'est de mon invention. Ça permet de voir à travers des objets fins, c'est à dire malheureusement pas les portes. Mais tu pourras voir à travers les parchemins lorsqu'ils sortiront de leur réunion, dit-elle très vite. Surtout, tu pose le panier sur la table de façon à ce que les pommes de terre puissent voir l'intérieur de la pièce lorsqu'ils ouvriront la porte.

- Voir ? interrogea Harry, mais…

- Allez, dépêche, termina t-elle en le poussant dans le dos vers le corridor.

Harry s'exécuta et rejoignit Mrs Weasley à la cuisine, son sac de pommes de terre à la main. Il le posa sur la table comme Ginny le lui avait décrit.

- Harry, c'est toi qui a crié, précédemment ? s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley

- Heu…non, répondit il mal à l'aise. C'est Ron, avec les harpies…

La porte qui abritait les réunions de l'Ordre s'ouvrit. Lupin en sortit, suivi de Tonks et de Kingsley, en pleine conversation sur la position des gobelins. Maugrey quitta la salle à son tour, un crâne à la main, Bill, les bras chargé de paperasses, sur les talons. Quant à Dedalus Diggle, il riait comme un ivrogne sous le regard dédaigneux du professeur McGonnagal qui discutait avec Emmeline Vance et Amélia Bones qui avait rejointe l'Ordre récemment. Harry les regarda défiler et s'entasser dans la cuisine. A son grand soulagement, Rogue n'était pas présent. En revanche, il constata très vite, les effets de la lentille de Ginny. En effet, il pouvait voir non seulement les inscriptions sur les paperasses de Bill, mais aussi, celles sur le parchemin que tenait Charlie dans sa main.

Mais c'était illisible. Le parchemin de Charlie était roulé et les écritures se superposaient. Il en était de même avec les papiers de Bill. Entassés, posés les uns sur les autres, on ne pouvait voir les écritures d'une unique feuille sans apercevoir les autres par transparence.

- Salut Harry, lui sourit Lupin.

Harry eut un sourire en retour. Un peu crispé. Il trouvait que les lentilles de Ginny étaient très inconvenantes. En effet, les cheveux de Lupin lui apparaissaient translucides tout comme ceux des autres membres de l'Ordre. De plus, elles étaient peu adaptées à sa vue. En conséquence, il disposait d'une vision étaient encore plus floue que celle que lui offrait sa myopie. Enfin, Elphias Doge sortit de la pièce, et referma la porte avec un claquement sourd. Presque aussitôt, Ginny surgit du couloir.

- Salut M'man ! s'exclama t-elle. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Peu accoutumée à tant de dévouement de la part de sa fille, Mrs Weasley lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Mais déjà Ginny s'était saisie du panier à pommes de terre et commençait à les éplucher près de l'évier.

- Laissez Molly, je vais le faire, proposa Lupin qui la voyait lassée de découper des concombres.

Quelques temps plus tard, Hermione et Ron étaient de retour. Ils semblaient exténués mais vivants.

- Plus jamais ça, expira Ron en s'effondrant sur une chaise, Je ne veux plus voir une harpie ou un grenier de ma vie. Elles sont encore plus agressive qu'à la maison.

Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire et s'assit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous étaient passés à table. Ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que le jour de l'arrivée de Harry. Il manquait Percy qui résidait toujours en appartement, ainsi que Maugrey qui s'était absenté pour une raison mystérieuse. Will, quand à lui, sans être désagréable ou associable, articulait toujours le strict minimum de syllabes. Ginny s'assit à coté de Harry, et il en profita pour exposer les récriminations qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis longtemps déjà :

- Ginny ! s'écria t-il dans un chuchotement afin de ne pas alerter Mrs Weasley. Tu pourrait m'expliquer ce que…

- Approche toi ! lui ordonna Ginny.

Harry obéit, et elle lui ôta la lentille avec précaution. Harry pu enfin apprécié le bonheur d'avoir une vue normale.

- Alors, tu as vu quoi ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Rien du tout ! lui répondit Harry avec fureur. Le parchemin était roulé, c'était superposé, c'était illisible.

- Je m'en doutait un peu, commenta Ginny, il va falloir inventer un décodeur…

- Pardon ? interrogea Harry. Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est moi qui devait mettre cette chose ? grogna t-il.

- Il me fallait un cobaye, lui répondit Ginny tout naturellement. Alors pas de démangeaisons ? Rien ?

- Ça pique encore un peu, rétorqua Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu as les yeux un peu rouges, observa Ginny en glissant la lentille dans la poche de son jean.

- Et pour les pommes de terres ? Qu'est ce que…

- Chut ! on verra ça ce soir, dans les dortoirs, l'interrompit Ginny. Ici Maman risque de nous entendre….

Après le dîner, Arthur entreprit de faire la vaisselle tandis que les autres discutaient toujours autour de la table avec animation. La nuit tombait et Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leurs chambre. Tous se réunirent dans la chambre des garçons. Ginny sortit deux pommes de terre de sa poche et les posa sur le lit de Ron. Tous se penchèrent. Harry jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Ron.

- Cela fait parti des inventions de Ginny pour espionner l'Ordre, énonça t-il en surprenant son regard. On a déjà utilisé quelques spécimens de cette invention, sur une pantoufle la dernière fois. Cela n'a pas été très fructifiant, jusqu'à présent…Beaucoup moins que la précédente invention de Ginny : Une caméra audio, pas plus grosse qu'une mouche et qui pouvait voleter silencieusement dans la pièce. C'est celle là qui nous a permit de savoir qu'ils posaient des questions à Will. Enfin bon, la qualité audio était tout de même très précaire…

- Ce n'était qu'un prototype, assena sa sœur.

- Mais les intonations étaient révélatrices, souleva Hermione

- Malheureusement, repris Ron, Maugrey l'a repérée et l'a écrasée contre le mur. Quand à ceci…, dit il en désignant l'aliment.

- Ce sont des pommes de terre truquées, expliqua Ginny. Normalement, (elle sortit sa baguette magique) si Harry l'a bien positionné, on devrait pouvoir voir la salle de réunion.

- Un peu comme des multipliette, commenta Hermione. On peut revoir ce qui s'est passé. Enfin tout ce que la pomme de terre a pu « voir », si l'on peut s'exprimer ainsi.

- C'est le même mécanisme, confirma Ginny avec une certaine fierté.

- T'aurais pu prendre autre chose qu'une pomme de terre ! se lamenta son frère. Ça va pourrir, c'est dégoûtant !

- C'est mieux que la pantoufle qui traînait sur l'armoire afin que l'angle de vue permette la vision de la salle ! cingla Ginny en réponse. C'était tout sauf discret ! _Lumos !_ chuchota t-elle ensuite afin de couper court à la conversation.

Aussitôt, tous virent, à l'endroit où la lumière éclairait la pomme de terre, une image vague, telle une estampe, se profiler. L'image n'était pas en couleur, elle semblait formée de brouillard et de lumière, mais l'on distinguait assez, dans les nuances de gris, l'image animée de ce qui avait entouré le légume. Lorsque l'image de la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrant, s'inscrit, Ginny frappa l'aliment d'un coup sec de sa baguette magique, et l'image se figea. Harry Ron et Hermione approchèrent leurs visages afin de mieux voir, de distinguer un objet qui aurait pu servir d'indice. Mais Ginny leva sa baguette et l'image quitta la pomme, s'agrandissant à la manière du faisceaux lumineux d'une lampe de poche que l'on écarte de l'objet qu'on éclaire. C'était un peu plus flou, mais elle fit légèrement tourner sa baguette, et ils revinrent à une netteté satisfaisante. Une longue observation débuta. A la fin de laquelle….

- Je ne vois rien d'intéressant Ginny ! s'exclama Ron

Ginny soupira.

- Non, en effet…. J'aurais espéré qu'ils auraient laissé un quelconque objet révélateur dans la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione, ça ne peut pas marcher à tous les coups.

- Sauf que là, ça fait deux échecs de suite sur deux tentatives ! s'exclama Ron dans le but évident de consoler sa sœur.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir avant de glisser la pomme de terre dans sa poche.

- Je vais la garder quand même. Des fois qu'un détail nous frapperait par la suite….

- N'y compte pas trop, commenta Ron.

Ginny et Hermione regagnèrent leur chambre. Harry et Ron restèrent dans l'obscurité à parler nonchalamment de Quidditch et autres sujets. Enfin, ils cessèrent de parler pour se plonger dans le sommeil.

Soudain, un hurlement strident retentit à l'étage supérieur. Harry sursauta. Une sueur froide coula sur son visage.

- C'est rien, lui dit Ron dans un bâillement. Percy doit être rentré…. Encore une blague de Fred et Georges. C'est devenu leur cible favorite ces temps-ci…..

…………

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air furibond. Un A ! Seulement un Acceptable en Astronomie.

- Je n'y croit pas non plus ! renchérit Ron. Harry ! J'ai eu un E en sortilège !

Assis à la table de la cuisine, vide à cette heure-ci du milieu de la matinée, Hermione, Harry et Ron commentaient les résultats qu'ils avaient obtenus aux Buses et qu'ils avaient reçu à l'instant même.

- Si seulement je ne m'étais pas déconcentrée en Astronomie, j'aurais peut être eut plus qu'un Acceptable, continua Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

- Mais Hermione ! s'indigna Ron. Hagrid se faisait attaquer par les partisans d'Umbridge ! Je ne vois pas comment tu pouvais rester concentrée !

- Justement ! continua t-elle avec hargne. Du haut de la tour, on ne pouvait rien faire ! Encore aurait il mieux valu s'occuper à quelque chose d'utile.

- L'astronomie ne faisait pas parti des matières que tu avais demandé pour ton l'orientation, si ? l'interrogea Harry d'une voix grave.

- Non, concéda t-elle, mais un employeur vérifie toujours ton carnet de notes avant de t'embaucher.

- Pas tous ! s'exclama Ron paniqué.

- La plupart, rétorqua Hermione. Les plus sérieux en tout cas !

- Alors il n'y a plus qu'a croiser les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un de sérieux, lâcha Ron avec soulagement.

- Ron ! riposta Hermione, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

Harry ne les écoutait plus. Il consultait ses propres résultats avec attention.

- Combien en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry ? lui demanda soudain Hermione avec un léger sourire.

- Hum, Optimal.

- Moi j'ai eu un A à la théorie et un E à la pratique, fit valoir Ron.

- O à la théorie et E en pratique, énonça Hermione.

- Et en potions ? s'enquit Ron.

- Effort Exceptionnel, répondit Hermione. Pour les deux épreuves.

- Er… Désolant et Piètre, avoua Ron.

- E en théorie et O en pratique, laissa tomber Harry.

Ron le regarda longuement avec ahurissement. Hermione haussa un sourcil mais si elle était autrement surprise, ne le montra pas.

- Inutile de faire cette tête là, grommela Harry sombrement, Rogue demande un O dans les deux épreuves aux les élèves qui souhaitent entrer dans sa classe des ASPICs.

- Mais tu ne veux pas continuer les potions ? souleva Ron, surpris.

- C'est un enseignement obligatoire pour les aurors, souligna Hermione. C'est ce que tu avais demandé pour ton projets de carrière, Harry ? s'enquit t-elle avec pertinence.

Harry acquiesça en silence.

- C'est le seul point qui me manque pour poursuivre cette carrière, gronda t-il avec déception.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et Ron détourna le regard gêné.

- De toute façon, reprit Ron joyeusement, moins il y a de potions, mieux on se porte !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. C'est alors que Mrs Weasley pénétra dans la cuisine avec une corbeille de linge à laver.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous trois ? demanda t-elle distraitement.

Mais lorsqu'elle aperçu les notes des Buses, son expression changea du tout au tout. arracha la feuille des mains de son fils avec empressement presque avec frénésie et la parcourue, les sourcil légèrement froncé, de gauche à droite et de haut en bas avec une expression concentrée. Enfin, elle rendit la feuille de parchemin à son plus jeune fils avec un large sourire.

- Tu as eu 6 buses ! le félicita t-elle. Bien sûr, c'est loin d'être parfait, corrigea t-elle avec un sourire indulgent, mais tu n'a échoué que dans des matières d'importance mineure, la divination, l'astronomie…Bon, il n'y a qu'en potion où c'est plus embêtant mais Charlie avait été recalé à la même matière, et il s'en est sortit quand même. Bien sûr il avait réussi à toutes les autres épreuves, mais…..(elle s'interrompit, regarda Ron qui vit son sourire s'élargir. Je te félicite ! termina t-elle en l'étouffant contre elle.

- Maman, articula difficilement Ron, tu m'étrangles ! gémit il.

Mrs Weasley le lâcha et s'intéressa aux autres.

- Mais Hermione a eu toutes ses Buses, fit elle remarquer à Ron avec un sourire chaleureux pour la jeune fille.

Hermione, embarrassée d'être prise en exemple par la mère de Ron, rougit. Ron se renfrogna. Puis elle jeta un regard sur la feuille de note d'Harry et son visage prit une expression ravie. Elle le congratula sur l'obtention de ses sept buses et s'intéressa à la liste des fournitures scolaires, envoyée avec.

On ira faire un tour au chemin de Traverse demain, déclara t-elle avant de replonger son nez dans son linge.

………………………………………………………………………

- Dumbledore a prévu de venir ici la veille que les enfants rejoignent Poudlard, avertit le professeur McGonnagal, en se servant du riz.

- Rémus, allez vous réellement accepter ce travail ? interrogea Kingsley.

- Si je n'en trouve pas de mieux, oui, c'est un fait.

- Séverus ! Prenez donc un peu plus de pommes de terre ! s'exclama le professeur Chourave. Vous picorez dans votre assiette comme un moineau ! ajouta t-elle en le servant abondamment.

- Merci bien, professeur, répartit Rogue âprement.

- Ron ! tu es un inculte, criait Hermione en fond sonore.

- Mais pas du tout ! Simplement je….

- William, prend plus de tomates ! l'exhorta Molly Weasley avec chaleur.

- Fol Œil, personne ici n'a l'intention de vous empoisonné, souleva Tonks en regardant l'ex-auror inspecter sa nourriture avec suspicion.

- Vous, non, d'autres oui, grogna t-il en désignant Kreature qui se glissait sous la table, entre les pieds des convives.

- Kréature ? demanda Tonks. Non. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi Dumbledore le garde….

- Non mais regardez cette maison ! Toute cette poussière et ces saletés ! C'est insensé enfin ! commentait Fleur, nouvelle arrivante dans l'Ordre.

- Arthur ! beuglait Elphias, Venez manger au lieu de vous occuper de la cuisine !

C'était midi, et tous discutait avec animation.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et Percy entra dans la salle à manger. Un coup de vent glacé, parcourut l'assistance. Harry eut un haut le cœur en apercevant son visage. Jamais il n'avait vu Percy faire une tête pareille. On aurait dit un fantôme. On aurais cru qu'un détraqueur lui avait soufflé son âme. Il s'avança, d'un pas neutre, le visage inexpressif, le regard vide. Tous firent silence. Chaque convives semblaient glacés par son apparition. Enfin, Molly se leva inquiète :

- Qu'y a t-il, mon chéri ?

Percy ne répondit pas. Non pas qu'il ignora la remarque de sa mère, plutôt qu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Il s'assit, l'expression figée. Il y eut un long silence.

- J'ai été viré, dit il enfin, le regard baissé.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Même Fred et Georges, qui étaient présents ne firent aucun commentaire. Pas plus que Tonks qui pourtant ne portait pas Percy dans son cœur. Molly le prit par les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit elle doucement. Avec tes notes aux ASPICs, tu retrouveras du travail facilement…

Percy se dégagea vivement. Sans ajouter un mot, esquivant son père qui s'approchait de lui, il rejoint sa chambre pour y noyer son chagrin, et sa haine d'avoir été trompé.

…………………………………………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

Une année de plus.

Disclaimer : Philip Pullman et Joanne Katleen Rowling ! Allez ! tous a genoux pour célébrer ces auteurs fantastiques ! lol

Réponses aux reviews :

Le saut de l'ange : Merci encore à ma fidèle revieweuse ! Oui c'est vrai on poireaute un peu avec Will, on ne le verra pas dans ce chapitre…. Un peu plus dans le suivant, mais les persos de Philip Pullman ne deviendront importants que dans un petit paquet de chapitre ! Je vais essayer d'écrire vite ! Quand à Percy… Je ne savais pas du tout comment traiter son affaire …C'est vrai que l'on le plaindrai presque….enfin…. nan ! pas de pitié pour les traîtres ! lol. Voilà, merci encore pour ta review !

Claire : Claire ! Merci merci merci pour ta review (heu tes reviews….y en a deux …une par chapitre ! ouais !) ! shui désolé ! j'aurais du te répondre au précédent chapitre, mais je l'avais pas vu encore ! Tu penses vraiment tt ce que tu as écrit dans ta review ? rholalala, je suis flattée ! (l'auteur rougit comme une pivoine devant son écran)! Merci !

Chapitre 4 :

Escale au chemin de Traverse.

- Charlie ! Bill ! Si vous venez avec nous, c'est maintenant ! s'écria Mrs Weasley du milieu des escaliers, tandis que Harry enfilait sa cape de sorcier.

La maison de Sirius était en effervescence. Après avoir passé un bonne heure à la recherche de poudre de cheminette dans le bazar qui régnait dans le salon et après avoir perdu un quart d'heure à écouter Mrs Weasley crier sur Mondingus qui avait une fois encore confondu le quartier général avec un entrepôt d'objets volés, tous se préparaient à aller acheter leurs fournitures au chemin de Traverse. Harry attendait près de la cheminée avec Percy, le visage fermé comme une huître, les yeux rouges, et Ginny, qui galérait avec l'épingle tordue qui était sensée refermer sa cape. Hermione ne tarda pas à surgir dans la même pièce, les cheveux en bataille, comme à son habitude, et le regard irrité. Enfin, Charlie, Bill et Ron arrivèrent, poussés sans délicatesse par Molly qui avait dû tirer ses fils de leurs lits respectifs par les pieds.

- On y va ! s'exclama t-elle alors. Fred et Georges sont arrivés là bas depuis au moins une heure et demi.

- Fred et Georges travaillent là bas et peuvent transplaner…grogna Ron, pas très heureux d'avoir été tiré de son lit douillet de manière aussi brutale.

…………….

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe était disséminé un peu partout dans l'allée marchande. Ginny, Bill et Charlie accompagnaient leur mère chez l'apothicaire. Quand à Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin des jumeaux, suivis par Percy qui arborait une mine, on ne peut plus sombre. Aucun n'osait parler du fait de la présence embarrassante du plus zélé des Weasley, qui les suivait d'un air monocorde. Enfin, une bâtisse à l'aspect joyeuse se dessina. Il avait été planté dans l'espace de verdure devant le bâtiment, divers parasols aux couleurs vives sous chacun desquels une foule se pressait. Il se rendirent bien vite compte que Fred et Georges organisaient des démonstrations de leurs produits. Quand au bâtiment, il semblait abriter les produits en vente, les stocks et la caisse et était lui-même abondamment fréquenté.

- Ça attire du monde, on dirait, commenta Harry.

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence, sauf Percy qui les quitta sans un mot, n'accorda pas un regard à l'entreprise de ses frères, et partit en direction de Gringotts. Ils s'approchèrent. Ils reconnurent de nombreux élèves de Poudlard venus s'approvisionner en farces et attrapes, et que la légende de l'année passée attirait en ces lieux. Jouant des coudes, ils se pressèrent avec les autres, pour entrevoir la démonstration. Derrière un stand peuplés de divers objets aux allures étranges, grotesques ou raffinés, Georges, une espèce de pompe à vélo à la main, entretenait l'animation.

- Ce modeste objet, disait il d'un air docte en agitant sa pompe à vélo comme un instituteur brandit sa longue règle en bois, est bien plus redoutable qu'il n'y paraît….En effet, autrement que comme le petit instrument qui gonfle les roues d'un de ces étranges accessoires moldus, on peut l'utiliser comme une matraque (il fit mine de frapper un deuxième année qui recula précipitamment) ou encore (son sourire s'élargit) comme déclencheur de farces programmées.

Avec des manières de prestidigitateur, il sortit une pomme de sa poche qu'il présenta à son public.

- Assistant, s'il vous plait….

Colin Crivey surgit de derrière le parasol, un couteau à la main, et bondissant d'enthousiasme, il en coupa soigneusement la moitié, et la tendit à un jeune garçon placé au premier rang. Celui-ci prit la demi pomme, l'examina avec suspicion et, tandis que Georges plaçait sa main dans son dos à la façon d'un majordome, il se décida à en croquer un morceau. Le silence se fit un instant, mais à la surprise générale, rien ne se passa. Alors, avec un large sourire, Georges tendit l'autre morceau à un autre spectateur, qui devait avoir faim car il le goba en une seule bouchée. C'était une erreur. Son teint pris soudainement une couleur violacée, ses lèvres virèrent au vert cadavérique, et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête laissant entrevoir un cuir chevelu qui jaunissait à vue d'œil. Aussitôt, à l'hilarité générale, il vomit tout son saoul dans le seau que Georges, prévoyant, lui tendait. Alors que Colin adressait de grands signes à Harry, le jumeau, triomphal, reprit alors la parole :

- Il a été injecté dans cette pomme du pus de Bulbobul. D'où la réaction spectaculaire de ce très courageux cobaye. (le cobaye en question grimaça) Vous me demanderez alors, pourquoi notre ami ici présent (il désigna l'autre cobaye) n'a pas été touché ?

- Parce que l'autre moitié de la pomme n'en contenait pas ! lança quelqu'un du fond de l'assistance.

- Tout faux, Finnigan ! s'exclama Georges en brandissant son Déclencheur qui durant toute l'opération était resté caché derrière son dos. Non, tout simplement, parce que la réaction n'avait pas été déclenchée !

Il actionna la pompe à vélo, et la victime se transforma aussitôt en un cochon d'inde beuglant d'indignation. Le public s'esclaffa. Georges le laissa savourer le spectacle un moment. Enfin, il se résolu à abréger les souffrances du cochon d'inde empêtré dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui et qui sautillait avec irritation, menaçant de son nez aplati, l'auditoire hilare.

- Un simple sort de métamorphose….

Un coup de baguette magique sur le déclencheur, et la victime repris son apparence ordinaire en s'époussetant vivement car des poils étaient encore collés à ses vêtements.

- Bien sur, la réaction au pus de Bulbobul, n'est pas annulée pour autant…

Il actionna une nouvelle fois le déclencheur et le jeune garçon se mit à vomir, son teint adoptant une teinte bleu myosotis et ses oreilles sifflants une mélodie qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la 9ième symphonie de Beethoven.

- Il semblerait, ajouta le jumeau Weasley, dans un sourire, que le pus de Bulbobul ait des effets très variés sur différentes personnes….

Une onde de rire traversa l'assistance, sous l'œil exaspéré d'Hermione qui semblait peu enchantée du sort des deux cobayes, qui pourtant, une fois remis, riaient avec les autres. Georges, le sourire aux lèvres distribuait les dernières explication avec une expression victorieuse.

- Très utile pour déclencher les effets d'une farce à des heures clefs, avec jusqu'à une semaine de délai entre la programmation – qui correspondait ici à la ingestion de la pomme – et le déclenchement, pratique, fonctionnel avec la possibilité de cumuler jusqu'à 6 effets, ce petit bijou ne coûte que 7 Gallions. Si vous souhaiter effectuer des effets cumulés comme ici avec le pus et le sort de métamorphose, il est préférable de se procurer également un Isolant qui évitera les deux composant de se mélanger. Disponible au rayon, « Accessoires » pour trois Gallions. Quant au kit, « Farces à retardement » qui comprend Déclencheur, Isolant et des substances modèles, il est à 10 Gallions !

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, la foule se dispersa vers la caisse.

- On vous rejoindra à la pause déjeuner, informa rapidement Georges à Ron, Harry et Hermione, avant de se diriger vers Lee Jordan, embauché pour la journée, et qui expliquait à force de gestes et de mimiques le fonctionnement d'une théière truquée.

Plus loin, Fred se coiffait alternativement, d'un chapeau qui faisait disparaître sa tête puis enfilait un collant d'invisibilité, qui donnaient l'impression que son buste et son visage, flottait dans les airs.

- Alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Ron en jouant distraitement, à l'aide d'un bâton, avec une des fleurs carnivores qui encadraient l'entrée du magasin des jumeaux.

- Peut-être devrions nous aller acheter nos fournitures, fit remarquer Hermione anxieusement.

- Hermione ! s'insurgea Ron, on est en vacances !

- C'est bien pour cela que l'on est là, non ? rétorqua Hermione alors qu'une des fleur gobait le bâton de Ron.

- On peut attendre encore quelques heures ! On reste là pour la journée ! se plaignit Ron en balançant son morceau de bois décapité par la fleur par dessus son épaule, alors que le trio reprenait sa marche à travers l'allée marchande.

_ - Ron ! _Quand vas tu te décider à grandir un peu ! _Il ne faut jamais remettre à plus tard ce que l'on peut faire sur le moment !_

Une voix joyeuse s'éleva soudain derrière eux.

- Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! s'écria Neville de la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme en leur adressant de grands signes avec les bras. Quelle joie de vous voir ici ! Vous allez bien ? interrogea t-il en se levant pour les rejoindre.

- Pas trop mal, répondit Ron heureux de cette trêve inattendue. Alors Neville tu as changé ta baguette ?

- Oui, lui répondit Neville joyeusement en les rejoignant. Grand mère a bien voulu me la remplacer. Non pas qu'elle l'ai fait de bon gré. Elle pensait qu'une année à Poudlard sans baguette magique serait une bonne leçon pour avoir cassé celle de mon père….

Les autres hochèrent la tête avec compassion.

- Neville Londubat ! rugit la voix de la Grand-mère de Neville de la terrasse du café où elle était assise. Invite donc tes amis à boire un verre au lieu de discutailler !

Rougissant, Neville obéit et les invita à le suivre. Embarrassé, le trio s'assit cependant sur les chaises que leur présentait gentiment Mrs Londubat avec un sourire accueillant.

- Excuser mon petit fils pour son impolitesse, les pria t-elle.

- Ho ! Mais il n'y a pas de mal, Madame, lâcha timidement Hermione. A vrai dire nous n'avions pas soif…

- Quels adorables petits vous faites, jeunes gens ! Tu m'entends Neville ? Tu as des amis formidables qui te défendent même quand tu ne le mérite pas !

Neville rougit et baissa les yeux sur sa glace qui fondait à vue d'œil.

- Je vous paye quelques chose ? proposa t-il.

- Ho ! Non Neville ça ira….

- On a pas trop faim…

- On doit manger avec les jumeau tout à l'heure….

- Pas de refus qui tienne ! caqueta Mrs Londubat, Neville va leur chercher une glace à chacun….C'est la canicule sur cette terrasse !

A midi, Harry, Hermione et Ron quittèrent leur camarade pour aller rejoindre les jumeaux. Ceux-ci confiaient le magasin à Lee pour l'heure du déjeuner. Ron s'esquiva pour faire quelques achats, tandis que Harry et Hermione s'approchaient pour les féliciter.

- C'est en partie grâce à toi, souleva Georges, en réponse aux compliments d'Harry.

- Mais il faut admettre que notre talent y est pour beaucoup, ajouta modestement Fred.

- En réalité, il ne faut pas se fier au chiffre d'affaire de ces jours-ci, commenta Georges avec tristesse.

- C'est bientôt la rentrée, et on est le lendemain de la réception de la liste des fournitures. L'allée en générale est très fréquentée.

- Nos principaux clients sont des élèves de Poudlard, déjà renseignés sur la qualité de nos produits.

- Il faut dire que nos exploits de l'année dernière ont activé abondamment les salives.

- Mon frère entend par là, que le bouche à oreille a fonctionné, beaucoup sont au courant, expliqua Georges.

- Mais c'est là meilleure saison. Le reste de l'année, nos respectables clients écoutent les discours ennuyeux de Binns.

- Et nos affaires vont chuter lamentablement.

- Tout ça pour te dire, Harry ! Que si tu reçois encore mille gallions, tu sauras qui en a besoin dans ce bas monde, termina Ron joyeusement en se joignant au groupe.

- Nous nous passerons très bien de tes commentaires, Ronnie le préfet, coupa Fred.

- D'ailleurs, repris Georges. Après maintes réflexions, nous avons trouver une solution à ce très léger problème.

- Laquelle ? demanda Hermione suspicieusement.

- Ne sois pas si pressée Hermione ! Tu prends le train ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

- Vois tu, rassemblant nos connaissances, nous en avons déduit que pour que les élèves achètent nos produits pendant l'année scolaire il fallait leur en fournir l'accès.

- Perspicace réflexion en effet, commenta Hermione d'une voix aigre.

- Or, repris Fred, quoi de mieux que de leur permettre de quitter l'établissement, comme nous les faisions quitter les cours l'année précédente.

- On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, opposa Hermione.

- Qui te parle de transplaner ? A quoi servent les portoloins ? rétorqua Fred avec un sourire carnassier en entraînant les autres en direction du chaudron baveur où ils avaient prévu de manger.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds qui brillaient de réprimandes.

- Il y a une réglementation pour l'utilisation de portoloins !

- Le ministère ne vérifie rien…..

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! les sermonna Hermione.

- Ho ! Georges ! Hermione la préfète va nous dénoncer ! minauda Fred. Tu ferais pas ça Hermionione ?

- Non, répliqua t-elle froidement. Mais je pourrais confisquer les portoloins à Poudlard.

- Essaye un peu….

- Tiens ! s'exclama soudain Georges interrompant la marche, Ollivander a changé la devanture de sa vitrine !

- Très laid, laissa tomber Fred en observant les espèces de gros oignons et les feuilles d'orties qui encadraient la porte.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour les observer.

- Hermione ! l'interpella Ron qui l'avait déjà dépassé d'un bon mètre avec les autres, ne me dis pas que tu trouves ces horreurs ravissantes !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit elle d'un air pincé.

- Plus intéressante que nous alors, ronchonna Ron.

- Elle veux peut-être faire carrière dans la composition de vitrines…insinua Fred.

- Non, répondit Hermione d'un ton catégorique en arrachant son regard à la contemplation de la vitrine pour fixer Fred d'un air sévère. Je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais faire quelque chose d'utile.

- Mais c'est utile ! s'indigna Georges, tu pourrais nous rapporter des clients !

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Le problème avec toi, Hermione, c'est que tu est trop sérieuse…ça te perdras tu sais ?

- Je suis réaliste c'est tout, répliqua t'elle en reprenant sa marche le long de l'allée.

- Trop, pour une sorcière, répartit Georges d'un air docte en la suivant.

- Tiens, tiens, t'es de mon avis le rouquin ? lança une voix traînante derrière eux. Je me demande bien ce que fais une minable moldue comme elle dans une école de sorcellerie….

- Tous se retournèrent d'un bloc, pour fixer la répugnante créature qui se trouvait derrière eux.

- Dégages Malefoy, gronda Harry d'un air sombre.

- Si je veux, Potter….

_ - Si je veux_ ! singea Fred. T'es qu'un minable petit pourri gâté…

- Pas comme toi, c'est sur… Si je ne me trompe, tes parents n'ont même pas les moyens de t'acheter un nouveau balai ?

- Ha oui ? Et il est où ton père, à toi ? ricana Georges.

- Il sera bientôt de retour….

- Tu crois ça ?

_ - Oh ! Potter !_ minauda Draco, Ne me dis pas que tu es assez naïf pour croire que les détraqueurs vont rester du coté des perdants ?

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et Georges, sortirent simultanément leur baguettes magiques.

- Je te conseille d'aller voir ailleurs, la fouine, grinça Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas encore tombé assez bas pour chercher votre compagnie, siffla t-il entre ses dents avec un léger sourire en tournant les talons avec un air nonchalant.

- Il est difficile de tomber plus bas que toi ! lança Georges dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quand Harry, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux arrivèrent au chaudron baveur, les autres Weasley était déjà attablés. Tous semblaient joyeux sauf Percy, emmené de force pour se changer les idées et qui gardait un air triste et renfermé.

- Percy ! T'affamer ne t'aidera pas à retrouver ton travail, remarqua Fred avec rancœur en regardant son frère aîné négliger le contenu de son assiette.

- Fred ! le réprimanda sa mère.

Percy se leva sans un mot et sortit de table. Molly lança un regard perçant plein de répréhension aux jumeaux qui baissèrent les yeux sur leurs assiettes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. Chapter 5

Une année de plus

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling et à Philip Pullman, sauf ce qui est à moi. Et pour savoir ce qui est à moi, ben… vous retirez ce que vous connaissez déjà des livres Harry Potter et A la croisée des mondes. Un peu comme une soustraction, si vous voulez….

Note de l'auteur : Avant de commencer, je me dois d'informer mes chers lecteurs, que j'ai lu le tome 6 d'Harry Potter, (ce sur quoi je ne ferai pas de commentaires, sinon on n'a pas fini !) et que je vais tacher de suivre scrupuleusement mes projets initiaux pour cette fic, sans me laisser influencer par le bouquin, (dur, dur, mais je vais y arriver ! enfin j'espère, lol). Il n'y aura Pas de spoilers ni rien du tout !Ha et puis aussi désolé pour le retard. G eut un peu de mal avec le chapitre 5. Le chapitre 6 viendra plus vite !Promis. En attendant : les réponses aux reviews :

Amy Keira : merci pour ta review ! ça me fait tré plaisir que tu aime ma fic ! Quant au chapitre suivant : le voici, le voilà ! J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue ! merci encore !

Chapitre 5 : 

Réunion de l'Ordre.

On était la veille de la rentrée de Poudlard. La maison de Sirius était devenu le siège d'une véritable d'usine de préparation des bagages. Chacun parcourait la demeure à la recherche des derniers objets oubliés :

- Maman ! Tu n'a pas vu mon insigne de préfet ? demandait Ron du bas de l'escalier

- Si tu rangeait tes affaires, tu ne serais pas obligé de les chercher après, remarqua Hermione qui passait par là, une valise gigantesque à la main.

- Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu emportes là dedans ?

- Des livres, assena t-elle.

- Alors, le petit Ronni a perdu un objet cher à son cœur ? ironisa Fred.

- Va te faire voir, rétorqua Ron alors qu'Hermione passait son chemin, non sans délivrer un regard venimeux aux jumeaux.

- Maman ! Où est mon chaudron ? hurlait Ginny qui se bagarrait durement avec des tapis crapahuteurs et mordeurs qui essayaient de l'attaquer.

_ - Horribles petits vermisseaux malodorants ! _sifflait Mrs Black en écho.

L'ambiance était on ne peut plus animée. Chacun savait que Dumbledore arrivait le soir même, mais Harry n'était pas sur d'être heureux de sa présence prochaine. Il y aurait une réunion de l'Ordre. Une réunion à laquelle Will aurait accès. Pas lui. Assis dans une pièce, seul, il contemplait le carrelage, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il ressentait le besoin de s'isoler. Il en voulait toujours à Dumbledore d'avoir inclus un simple moldus dans les réunions de l'Ordre et de l'avoir maintenu à l'écart. Il s'était excusé l'année passée, s'était expliqué, mais n'avait pas changé ses dispositions. Harry bouillait de fureur. Une tête apparu alors, à travers la porte entrebaîllée.

- Molly te demande Harry, dit Will d'une voix neutre. Pour le nettoyage du Salon.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Will avait une drôle d'expression, sur le visage. Harry crut y lire de la compréhension et de la compassion. Il se doutait que l'on avait du le mettre au courant des évènements de l'année précédente…de la mort du parrain de Harry….la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde. L'espace d'un instant, Harry prit conscience, qu'une douleur similaire habitait les yeux du jeune Parry. Similaire mais différente. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question car le jeune garçon disparu dans le couloir. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'on entendait distinctement la voix de Mrs Weasley occupée à réprimander sévèrement les jumeaux.

L'escale au chemin de traverse avait détendue Percy, qui se montrait plus aimable, sans pour autant montrer du regret apparent pour ses actions de l'année passée. Cela faisait deux semaines déjà, qu'ils étaient tous revenus au Square Grimmaur. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé du travail, mais avait envoyé sa candidature à diverses établissement qui semblaient modérément enthousiasmés par ses brillants diplômes du fait des évènements survenus lors de son embauche au ministère.

Assis à la table de la salle à manger, le nettoyage du salon brillamment achevé, Harry et Ron jouaient à la bataille explosive, tandis que Hermione, le nez dans ses devoirs de vacances, peaufinait les derniers détails. Harry et Ron, quant à eux, n'avait toujours pas terminé. Après avoir jeté, la veille, un vague regard à leur devoir de potions, ils avaient décrété les jeux de société très éducatifs, et abandonnant sans regrets leur ennuyeux attirail de plumes, de livres et de parchemins, ils avaient optés pour un jeu d'échec. Ginny quant à elle, était actuellement dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait converti en laboratoire pour MMPU, ce qui expliquait les diverses explosions qui résonnaient, en provenance du premier étage.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte.

Hermione, surprise, leva les yeux de ses cahiers et Harry cessa instantanément de beugler des insultes à ses pions qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et refusait d'écouter ses ordres. Molly Weasley s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, les trois amis sur les talons.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Debout, plantée bien droite devant la porte, elle attendait que l'on veuille bien lui ouvrir. Nerveusement, l'œil bondissant tour à tour du porche à la rue, elle tapait du pied avec impatience. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte, et cela même avait quelque chose d'angoissant. D'ailleurs, toute cette histoire l'angoissait. Elle avait été contre depuis le début, trop compliqué, trop étrange….Quoi ? Une maison que l'on ne peut voir qu'en lisant son emplacement sur un papier ? Et puis quoi encore….Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il refuse. Où cela allait t-il la mener ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée… Et c'était bien cela le problème. Et puis…comment fallait il se comporter avec des sorciers ? Cela devait être des gens bien à part….Quelle histoire tout de même…Un monde de sorcier caché au reste du monde, des baguettes magiques, un mage noir qui veut dominer le monde…C'était insensé ! Mais elle avait vu tellement de choses insensées…

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Une tête rousse et grassouillette apparut. Non, rectification : deux tête rousses : l'une féminine et adulte, l'autre jeune et masculine. Mais elles n'étaient pas seules. A leur suite, se tenait une touffe de cheveux châtains emmêlé et une paire de lunette sous un jardin de cheveux bruns rebelles. D'ailleurs ce dernier disposait également d'une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair…Un truc de sorcier ? Avisant les regards interrogatifs de ces étranges personnages, elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

- Bonjour, dit elle avec assurance. Je suis Mary Malone, je viens rendre visite à William….Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Molly avec chaleur, _Will !_ appela t-elle en s'effaçant afin de laisser Mary entrer, _tu as de la visite !_

A l'entente de l'appel tonitruant de Mrs Weasley, Mary se fit la réflexion qu'il ne valait sûrement mieux pas contredire, une voix de tonnerre pareille. Elle s'avança dans la pièce. Avec curiosité, elle détailla attentivement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la tapisserie de Mrs Black, heureusement assoupie, et sur les toiles d'araignées qui peuplait le plafond. « Etrange domicile » pensa t-elle. Néanmoins, elle s'abstient de tout commentaire.

- Vous voulez boire quelques chose ? lui demanda Molly.

Un éléphant…pensa Mary en croisant son regard. Un éléphant….Le daemon de cette personne est un éléphant…Imposant, à la voix puissante…mais avec un grand cœur.

- Heu, non merci, répondit elle avec un sourire.

Cette découverte effectuée, il lui semblait que chaque phrase de Mrs Weasley était un barrissement. Elle se concentra alors sur les trois adolescents qui s'esquivaient en marchant, côte à côte, vers une autre pièce. Un cerf, une loutre, et une belette….Etrange rassemblement…Peu de temps après, Will fit son apparition. Harry se retourna pour le voir arriver. Pour la première fois il vit un semblant de sourire se tracer sur les lèvres du taciturne garçon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Personne ne revit Mary Malone et Will de l'après midi. Elle l'emmena voir sa mère, et personne n'eut le loisir de faire sa connaissance. Molly révéla que la mère du jeune Parry, résidait dans un hôpital _pchikiatyc._

- Psychiatrique, corrigea machinalement Hermione en effaçant d'un léger mouvement de baguette magique, une tache d'encre qui s'était écrasé sur son devoir d'arithmancie.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mrs Weasley étaient tous réunis autour de la table de la cuisine.

- De quoi ? interrogea Ron.

_ - Psychiatrique _, répéta Hermione avec patiente. Ça vient du grec : _psyché _qui veut dire l'esprit.

- Merci, j'ai tout compris maintenant, ironisa Ron.

Hermione eut un long soupir exaspéré.

- C'est un hôpital, qui soigne les défaillance de l'esprit !

- Ha, oui, il me semble que Will m'en avait vaguement parlé, dit Mrs Weasley d'un air distrait essuyant un verre sale qui traînait sur une table.

- Ça veut dire qu'elle est folle, alors ? demanda Ron avec avidité en se penchant un peu plus sur la table pour mieux entendre la réponse d'Hermione.

Celle ci lui lança un regard dégoûté, avant de s'exécuter.

- Si l'on veut. Mais cela peut juste vouloir signifier qu'elle est faible d'esprit, ou quelle a des problèmes qui l'ont traumatisé.

- Alors le moldu a une mère dérangé, conclut il en se rasseyant confortablement dans sa chaise.

- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione, en levant les yeux de sa copie d'arithmancie.

A ce moment, Ginny entra dans la pièce.

- Ha ! Vous êtes là ? Hermione, Pattenrond a démoli la moitié du premier étage en poursuivant une souris. Il s'attaque maintenant au deuxième. Si tu pouvais aller le chercher….

Hermione obtempéra. Ginny prit une chaise et s'assit à la table où ils étaient tous réunis.

- Katie Bell m'a envoyé une lettre, les informa t-elle. Elle est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, cette année.

Ron accueillit cette nouvelle avec de grandes manifestations de joie. Apparemment, ils n'auraient pas à subir un des nouveaux – et désastreux, il faut bien le dire ! – batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, choisis l'année précédente. Seul Harry semblait peu enthousiaste, mais, magnanime, il avala sa déception. Hermione revint à cet instant avec Pattenrond dans les bras. Elle le posa sur la table. Aussitôt, le chat, le poil hérissé, entreprit d'en faire le tour, piétinant au passage le devoir de potion que Ron était en train de travailler. Ron lorgna sur lui avec mécontentement, et retira sa copie des pattes du matou. Harry retint un éclat de rire, et Hermione eut un sourire amusé. Ron les regarda tout deux d'un air renfrogné.

- Ce chat me déteste, maugréa t-il.

Ginny éclata de rire sous le regard contrarié de son frère aîné.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Deux heures plus tard, Will était de retour, et Mary Malone était avec lui. Apparemment, elle restait manger.

L'heure suivante, Dumbledore débarquait au quartier général.

Le personnage intrigua aussitôt Mary. Grand, yeux bleus malicieux, sourire, longue barbe blanche, vieux mais dynamique, il avait quelque chose d'original et de sobre, de maniéré et de modeste, de fantaisiste et d'à la fois sérieux. Elle plissa les yeux afin d'entrapercevoir son daemon. Etrangement, l'image ne vint pas instantanément, comme cela l'était d'ordinaire. Il semblait qu'elle résistait à lui apparaître, comme si elle souhaitait garder l'anonymat. Enfin, un oiseau magnifique lui apparut, au plume rouge et or, d'une beauté dont elle n'avait jamais eu connu ou même oui dire. Elle ignorait le nom d'un tel oiseau. Le seul qui lui serait venu à l'esprit, aurait été phénix, mais en tant qu'animal, fantastique et imaginaire, c'était impossible. Elle resta donc sur ce mystère, sans en concevoir de réponse. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Mary se sentit troublée, embarrassée. Elle avait la drôle d'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Elle détourna le regard. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire presque imperceptible.

- Bien, claironna Dumbledore joyeusement en ouvrant les bras. Je pense que, afin que chacun soit attentif lors de la réunion, il est préférable de commencer par se restaurer.

Ron approuva frénétiquement d'un mouvement de tête. Harry se renfrogna. Amer. Une fois encore, il ne serait pas admis dans le petit comité de l'Ordre. Prophétie ou non. Il s'assit sans mot dire à la table, le visage fermé. Dumbledore le regarda un instant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Mary, peu à l'aise, s'assit à son tour, à coté de Will.

Une fois le repas terminé, Dumbledore se leva.

- Je crois qu'une réunion de l'Ordre s'impose, annonça t-il joyeusement.

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit de colère. Ron et Hermione s'entreregardèrent.

- Mais, exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que quelqu'un d'autre se joigne à nous, continua le vieux directeur en fixant Harry avec insistance par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien nous faire l'honneur de…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Sans se faire prier davantage, Harry se leva d'un bond, Ron et Hermione sur les talons. Dumbledore observa les deux amis pensivement.

- Et bien que je sache parfaitement que tout ce qui se dira derrière cette porte sera rapporté avec précision à Miss Granger et à Mr Weasley, je leur demanderai de rester à l'extérieur, ajouta t-il après un moment avec un sourire amusé.

Ron dégluti et Hermione se rassit.

- Parfait, commenta le vieux directeur en se dirigeant vers la porte au fond de la salle à manger, communément utilisé pour l'occasion.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis, puis il suivit Dumbledore et les autres membres dans la salle de réunion. La porte se referma sur eux.

- C'est pas juste ! soupira alors Ron, en les regardant s'éloigner avec tristesse et résignation.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire amusé, et Mary Malone pouffa discrètement dans son assiette.

A la grande déception de Harry, qui aurait préféré le contraire, Severus Rogue, d'ordinaire relativement absent, participait au rassemblement. Il retint une grimace, puis, se figurant qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de contempler cette salle souvent, il la détailla sommairement. La pièce était somme toute, plutôt agréable, si l'on excluait les araignées qui hantait le plafond, et que personne n'avait jusqu'alors réussi à déloger. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Ceux qui aidait l'ordre mais ne participait pas aux réunions (Molly Weasley par exemple) qui résidait régulièrement au quartier général et donnait un coup de main de temps en temps au nettoyage, s'y étaient essayés maintes fois. Sans succès. Il semblait que c'était une espèce rare, modérément dangereuse, et particulièrement coriace. Harry, et tous ceux qui étaient embauchés régulièrement à ce genre de tache (Hermione, Ron, Ginny) n'avait jamais eu à tenter une quelconque intervention. Non pas que ces arachnides soient si difficiles que leur santé en serait en danger, mais pour la simple raison que cette pièce leur était strictement interdite. Tant pour leur habilité certaine à dénicher à partir de rien (un morceau de papier oublié) des informations capitales, que parce que il serait dangereux de leur laisser une possibilité de poster dans un coin de mur, une quelconque caméra ou écouteur. La pièce était plutôt agréable donc, la table était très grande, les murs tapissés de portraits sordides, mais l'ensemble était relativement propre.

Dumbledore s'assit en bout de table. Tonks indiqua une chaise à Harry et il s'y posa à son tour.

- Bien ! lança joyeusement le vieux directeur avec un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents. Qui veut commencer ? Deux cartes de Chocogrenouille à celui qui réussit à lire son rapport en …( il regarda un instant son étrange montre aux différents cadrans) une minute et trente sept seconde, et tout en restant intelligible pour ses auditeurs.

Il parcourut la table du regard, un large sourire au lèvres. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Tous étaient désespérés, bien qu'habitués, à l'attitude résolument insouciante de celui autour duquel la résistance s'organisait.

- Ne vous battez pas surtout, laissa t-il échapper, plus sérieusement. Allez, je donne trois paquets de Fizwizbizz, à celui qui se dévoue le premier.

Bill se dévoua.

- Ha ? Je vous écoute monsieur Weasley. Qu'en est il du cas des gobelins ?

Bill se racla la gorge et exposa ses conclusions. Chacun à leur tour, les membres de l'ordre parlèrent. Harry écoutait attentivement sans pour autant apprendre des informations capitales. En règle générale les discussions étaient consacrées à l'adhésion de nouveaux membres dans l'Ordre, à l'apport de nouveaux contacts utiles ou espions. Bill disserta longuement sur le cas des gobelins partagés entre les deux camps. Beaucoup s'étaient ralliés à Dumbledore, mais plus encore soutenaient Voldemort. Harry apprit toutefois les rôles de certaines personnes : serveur de La tête du Sanglier qui rapportait ce qu'ils entendait, contacts qui assuraient les liaisons de communications entre les membres, personne chargées d'entretenir le secret autour de l'organisation, responsable de la sécurité des lieux fréquentés pour des réunions, guérisseurs qui assuraient les soins aux possibles blessés, le choix était vaste. Mais un seul des membres de l'Ordre gardait le silence. Severus Rogue ne semblait pas pressé de prendre la parole.

- Severus ? Votre rapport m'intéresserai beaucoup, insinua Dumbledore.

Le professeur Rogue laissa échapper un grognement à peine audible.

- Ne soyez pas timide ! l'encouragea Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.

- Il n'en est rien, monsieur le directeur, répliqua le maître des potions, simplement, il ne me paraît pas approprié de dévoiler des informations pareilles devant le jeune Potter.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit. Il y eut un silence gêné, durant lequel Harry dut s'arranger pour paraître indifférent à la remarque. Seul Lupin, assis à sa droite put l'entendre grincer des dents. Enfin, le vieux sorcier reprit la parole.

- Ecoutez moi bien, Severus. Nous avons déjà discuté de la question, et je vous ai déjà fait part de ma confiance en l'aptitude de Harry de garder les informations confidentielles qu'il entendra ici, dans un secret du plus prudent. N'est ce pas Harry ?

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

- Puis-je avoir votre promesse de ne rien dévoilé qui puisse être utile à Voldemort à une quelconque personne suspecte ?

- Bien sur, monsieur.

- Eh bien, c'est parfait. Severus ?

Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire et entreprit d'exposer son résumé. Il parla longuement. D'une voix calme et posée, presque sifflante. Tout son discours semblait basé sur « l'objet que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait obtenir ». Mais il restait si abstrait quant à sa consistance réelle, que Harry, peu au courant, était incapable de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il parla longuement de recherches obstinées, d' Oxford, de la mer du Nord, de Will, de Will, de Will, et de Will. Le jeune Parry semblait d'une importance capitale dans les plans de Voldemort, et apparemment ce dernier venait d'apprendre son existence sous le nom du « Porteur ». Enfin il termina son exposé qui fit plonger la salle dans un silence angoissé que Harry ne comprenait pas, puis Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Voldemort (un frisson parcourut l'assemblée), semble plus vite au courant que nous ne l'avions prévu.

Harry leva la main.

- Oui, Harry ? Une question je suppose ?

- Hum oui… Professeur ? Que cherche Voldemort exactement ?

- Une arme Harry. (nda : il est toujours précis le Dumby !). D'autres questions ?

- Heu oui…, repris Harry bien décidé à obtenir le plus d'informations possibles tant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Quelle sorte d'arme ? Je veux dire, l'année dernière il cherchait la prophécie, n'est ce pas ? Qui était considérée comme une arme mais pourtant ce n'en était pas vraiment une. Et, de toute façon, elle a été détruite, alors je ne vois pas qu'est ce que Voldemort pourrait désirer à présent ? Il a le Doloris, l'Avada Kedavra, l'Impérium, certainement une grande quantité de sortilèges de magie noire, que lui faut il de plus?

Un léger silence s'installa dans la salle au bout duquel Dumbledore repris la parole.

- Le poignard subtil.

- Le_ quoi_ ?

- Un poignard capable de couper toutes les surfaces possibles et inimaginables.

- Aucun sort n'est il capable d'agir de la sorte ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais aucun sort ne permet de franchir les barrières invisibles qui séparent les différents mondes.

- Les différents mondes ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

Dumbledore eut un sourire presque triste.

- Prends ça pour une métaphore, pour l'instant, dit il laissant Harry perplexe. Cela dit, Monsieur Potter, reprit il presque joyeusement, vous me décevez beaucoup…

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, surpris se demandant anxieusement quelle erreur il avait bien pu commettre, cette fois, en essayant d'ignorer Rogue qui affichait un rictus satisfait, teinté de mépris.

- Parfaitement Monsieur Potter ! lança Dumbledore d'un air bonhomme, vous avez oublié mes recommandations du début de cette séance.

Harry était de plus en plus perdu.

- Je vous avait prévenu pourtant : quiconque parlerait plus d'une minute et trente sept seconde se verrait retiré le privilège de recevoir deux cartes de chocogrenouilles.

Il jeta un regard désolé aux autres membres de l'Ordre, faisant semblant de constater juste maintenant qu'aucun n'avait réussi à son défi.

- Apparemment, j'avais passé la barre trop haut, soupira t-il, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus grave : Quoiqu'il en soit. Voldemort comme je le disais (la salle fut de nouveaux parcourue d'un frisson ), a récolté des informations plus vite que nous ne l'avions prévu. Mais il n'a pas encore découvert la véritable identité du porteur, ajouta t-il comme pour atténuer la portée dramatique de ses paroles. Minerva ? Il serait bon que vous alliez vous entretenir avec la direction de l'hôpital qui s'occupe de Mme Parry, afin d'assurer sa sécurité, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle réside pendant quelques temps au moins, dans l'enceinte du quartier général….

Il n'acheva pas. Will s'était levé et toisait le directeur de Poudlard avec colère.

- Vous aviez promis que ma mère serait tenue en dehors de tout ça, lâcha t-il froidement.

Dumbledore eut comme un soupir désolé.

- Je suis désolé William, mais le mieux pour assurer sa sécurité est encore de l'amener ici. Croyez bien que je le regrette, mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Peut-être que vous…. ?

Will sembla réfléchir un instant. L'espace d'une seconde, Harry aurait juré que la flamme d'une idée brillait dans ses yeux, mais l'instant d'après, il acquiesçait aux paroles de Dumbledore avec résignation. Puis, avec un geste lent, il sortit un sachet de velours de sa poche, et le tendit à Dumbledore. Harry entendit le contenu du sachet tinter légèrement, comme si divers objets métalliques y avait été placés.

- Il manque le plus important, prévint énigmatiquement Will en le tendant au vieux sorcier.

Aussi mystérieuses semblaient ces paroles pour Harry, elles semblèrent très claires pour Dumbledore qui prit respectueusement le sachet avec un sourire reconnaissant. Il y eut un silence durant lequel le vieux directeur et le jeune moldus se regardèrent sans ciller, puis…

- La réunion est terminée, déclara Dumbledore en glissant le paquet dans une des nombreuses poches de sa robe de sorcier.

Tous sortirent, sauf Will qui resta debout le regard toujours posé sur le vieux directeur, comme si il souhaitait lui dire quelque chose et qu'il attendait que tous soient partis pour en faire part au vieux sorcier. Harry s'attarda pour refaire son lacet mais le jeune moldus ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- J'aimerais aller au jardin botanique, dit il d'une voix posée.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

- Tout de suite, ajouta Will avec détermination.

Il était 11h et demi, une heure bien tardive pour sortir dehors qui plus est seul, pourtant Dumbledore acquiesça et Will sortit. Personne ne le revit de toute la soirée, mais Mary Malone affichait un léger sourire en coin qui intrigua Harry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

NDA : hello ! bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, même si ça ne vous plait pas, c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir des avis, qu'ils soient favorables ou non. Les deux ont leurs utilités : les premiers gonflent mon ego surdimensionné, les second permettent de s'améliorer. lol ! Voilà ! dans le prochain chapitre (que j'avais écrit avant celui là ( g tro galéré pour celui là ! et j'avoue que je suis pas vrément satisfaite mé bon…), bref tout ça pour dire – vous me dites si je m'égare, hein ? – tout ça pour dire donc que dans le chapitre suivant on va revoir une certaine personne qui se promène avec une martre, un nom comme ça, c un animal, enfin non en fait c un daemon mais ça a l'apparence d'un animal (j'aime les animaux ! tout le monde s'en fout mé bon …)… Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? Bon, il paraitra probablement la semaine prochaine, parce qu'il é déjà écrit donc sa devré allé vite (plus vite que pour celui là en tout cas ! oui, je sais, j'ai été longue !) Pour la suite ça risque d'être considérablement ralenti du fait que cette année, c l'année du bac, pas une année propice aux fics donc… Mais bon, on verra bien… ! sur ce à bientôt et j'espère que quand je me réveillerai demain matin j'aurai plein de reviews ! lol, oui oui je sé, c'est pas encore Noël, mais l'espoir fait vivre, non ? Bon, si je continu com sa la note de l'auteur sera plus longue que la fic elle même donc, je vais me décider à me taire (mais oui, sa m'arrive de me taire !) et laisser mes chers lecteurs appuyer sur le pitit bouton en bas à gauche, vous savez, celui où il y a marqué submit reviews ! lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Une année de plus

Disclaimer : Eh non ! Rien de tout ce qui est dans ce chapitre n'appartient à JK Rowling, tout cela appartient à Philip Pullman.

Réponses aux reviews : 

Gnafon : merci pour ta review ! suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, et puis pour la suite, ben… La voilà !

Cookkie : merci beaucoup ! je suis très contente et soulagée que tu trouve que Harry est bien retranscrit parce que c'est justement ce que g essayé de faire ! tu aimerais que ça se finisse moins mal qu'a la croisée des mondes ? ben.. je peux rien dire la dessus, tout d'abord, le suspense est roi !lol, et puis surtout, je ne sais pas trop comment sa va se finir ! lol. Honte à moi ! Mauvaise auteur, vilaine qui na toujours pas fait de plan précis ( je dis « précis » parce que g une idée kan meme n'éxagérons rien !). Mystère donc et pas seulement pour les lecteurs, mais pour l'auteur aussi ! merci encore pour ta review !

Simoi : tu veux voir Lyra ? Et bien, la voici ! la voilà ! merci pour ta review !

Le saut de l'ange : ha ! ma revieweuse du premier jour ! lol ! contente que tu continue d'aimer ma fic ! merci bocoup pour ta review !

Chapitre 6 :

Où l'on retrouve quelqu'un que l'on connaît…..

Assise à une table, dans une salle de classe remplie d'élève, un jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui devait avoir une douzaine d'année, peut-être un peu plus, était penchée sur un travail qui semblait fastidieux. Tenant dans ses mains un étrange disque de cuivre et de cristal qui ressemblait à une boussole munie de symboles, les sourcils froncés, et ses cheveux coincée derrière ses oreilles, elle semblait être très absorbée dans sa contemplation. L'objet était pourvue de roulettes, et elle les tournait, une expression de profonde concentration sur le visage. Elle observa longuement une longue aiguille bouger allègrement entre les différents symboles comme suivant une sorte de combinaison secrète. Enfin, elle releva la tête avec un soupir exaspéré, et regarda autour d'elle. Les autres étudiants, étaient penchés sur leur table, un objet semblable au sien à la main, et prenait des notes avec application. Elle jeta un coup d'œil impatient à son étrange instrument, puis à la martre endormie qui s'agitait sur ses genoux.

- Pan ! chuchota t-elle avec répréhension. Veux tu bien cesser de gesticuler comme ça ? Tu me déconcentres, figure toi !

La martre s'éveilla et ouvrit un œil. Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et la regarda d'un air ironique.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est moi qui t'empêche de te concentrer, Lyra ? Ne serait ce pas plutôt, Lui ?

Lyra le regarda sévèrement.

- Tu n'arranges pas les choses !

- Comme tu voudras ! répliqua Pantalaimon, je serais calme comme une marmotte, ajouta t-il en reprenant une position confortable afin de reprendre sa sieste.

Lyra s'apprêta à reprendre son travail lorsqu'elle intercepta le regard d'une élève qui s'était retournée pour la regarder. Elle était rousse, et avait un daemon lynx aux yeux presque identiques à ceux de sa propriétaire. Lyra soutint son regard, et la jeune fille après un long moment revint à ses occupations premières. Lyra eut un sourire satisfait et revint à son travail.

Elle étudiait une des rares école d'aléthiométriste. En fait, c'était l'unique école d'aléthiométriste du monde de Lyra, et elle ne disposait que d'une trentaine d'élève, de tous âges. Evidement, bien peu d'élèves avait leur propre aléthiomètre. Mais l'établissement, dirigé par Dame Hannah, en disposait de trois, et les élèves qui n'en possédait pas, se les passaient tour à tour. Deux élèves, ayant le leur, n'avaient pas ces problèmes. Il y avait Lyra, bien sûr, et la jeune fille au daemon lynx.

Lyra avait fait bien peu de progrès dans l'exercice de la science de l'aléthiomètre depuis la perte de son don. Elle travaillait avec acharnement, mais étaient encore incapable de retrouver cet état de transe qui la saisissait auparavant. En revanche, ayant déjà été experte dans la science de cet art, ce n'était pas la connaissance exacte de tous les symboles qu'elle recherchait dans son travail, au contraire de ses camarades (certaines avaient tenté d'apprendre le livre par cœur), mais la reconquête de cet état qui lui faisait entrevoir toutes les significations avec clarté. Pantalaimon semblait certain que c'était Will, qui trop présent dans ses pensées, l'empêchait de se concentrer, tout comme lui même, avait brisé le couteau en pensant à sa mère, puis à Lyra. Tous les soirs, Lyra demandait des nouvelles de Will à l'aléthiomètre. Et chaque soir, la réponse lui semblait mystérieuse et indéchiffrable.

Will….Deux ans déjà qu'ils s'étaient quittés….Il lui manquait terriblement. Que faisait il à présent ? Comment allait il ? Sa mère allait elle mieux ? Et Mary ? Comment allait Mary ? Avait elle repris sa carrière de scientifique ? Et Will…. Deux mois déjà que le soltice d'été était passé. Lyra attendait le prochain avec impatience. Elle attendait de pouvoir s'assoire sur le banc du jardin botanique, seule, mais en sachant que, dans un autre monde, mais sur le même banc, Will était assis.

Tournant les roulettes de l'aléthiomètre, Lyra pensait à tout ça. Secouant la tête, elle se reconcentra sur la question de son professeur : Que font les sorcières, en ce moment ?

Une des grandes difficultés quant à l'exercice de l'art de l'aléthiomètre, autre que déchiffrer la réponse, était de poser la question correctement, d'utiliser les bons symboles, et de se concentrer assez pour définir ce choix avec plus de précision. En effet, si Lyra en voulant signifier la personne de Will, utilisait, à juste titre, le symbole de l'enfant, mais qu'elle ne se concentrait pas assez sur la personne, laissant le terme dans sa généralité, il y avait fort à parier que l'aléthiomètre ne comprenne pas sa question. Mais là dessus, Lyra avait un gros avantage sur ses camarades : premièrement, se concentrer sur la personne de Will ne lui posait pas de difficultés au contraire, deuxièmement, elle savait qui était à l'origine du fonctionnement de l'aléthiomètre, en d'autres termes, elle savait que dialoguer avec l'aléthiomètre revenait à dialoguer avec la Poussière, et que comme pour toute communication avec un être doté d'une conscience, il ne suffisait pas d'actionner les bons boutons, il fallait aussi de se faire comprendre.

« Que font les sorcières en ce moment ? ». La question résonnait dans sa tête. Elle réfléchit un long moment. Puis, elle entreprit d'actionner les aiguilles pour formuler l'interrogation. Se souvenant d'une phrase de Ma Costa, qui lui disait, qu'elle était comme les sorcières, une fille du feu, elle plaça la première aiguille sur la bougie, symbole de lumière, de clarté, mais aussi de flammes. Elle fit tourner la deuxième aiguille sur le symbole de la fourmi, pour signifier la notion de s'affairer à une tache. Enfin, elle mit la troisième aiguilles en face du sablier couronné d'une tête de mort, qui représentait le temps, et la notion de présent. S'appliquant à se concentrer sur les trois significations, elle se concentra. L'œil fixé sur le cadran, elle attendit. En vain, la grande aiguille se promena sur le cadran à l'aveuglette, sans que Lyra ne sache en déchiffrer la réponse. A vrai dire, les mouvements de la grande aiguille étaient si aléatoires, qu'elle doutait que sa question fut bien posée.

La cloche sonna. Exaspérée, Lyra releva la tête de son travail. Aucun élève n'avait réussi à la tache. Tous semblaient désappointés. Le professeur passa entre les rangs, afin d'examiner les différentes initiatives de ses élèves. Lyra nota rapidement la combinaison qu'elle avait essayé. Le professeur la gratifia d'un signe de tête encourageant. Elle était une des rares –mais pas la seule : la fille au daemon lynx faisait partie du lot – à avoir utilisé les symboles adéquates. En effet, tous, à quelques rares exceptions, avait bien employé la fourmi et le sablier, mais beaucoup avait voulu signifier les sorcières par le caméléon, symbole d'air, du fait de leur capacité à voler. Quoiqu'il en soit, bons symboles ou mauvais, la concentration manquait. C'était un échec général.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Lyra suivit ses camarades distraitement. Puis, elle les quitta et s'arrêta dans un couloir désert. Elle s'assit dos au mur, et sortit son instrument de son emballage en velours noir. Alors lentement, elle posa la question qu'elle ne cessait de poser depuis des mois déjà. Elle plaça les trois aiguilles sur les symboles de l'enfant, de la fourmi, et du temps… Que faisait Will en ce moment ? Elle se concentra au maximum. Cette fois le mouvement de l'aiguille se fit plus déterminé. Elle indiqua le casque, la ruche et l'ancre au bout de quelques tours. Lyra n'en comprenait pas la signification. Elle soupira, et rangea l'aléthiomètre dans le sac prévu à cet effet.

- Lyra ? Dame Hannah, debout devant elle, la regardait.

Lyra leva les yeux vers elle.

- Peut être devrais tu rejoindre tes camarades, non ?

Lyra acquiesça en silence et s'éclipsa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allongée sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, à Jordan Collège – car elle avait décidé d'y résider plutôt qu'à la pension de l'école de Dame Hannah – Lyra, comptemplait le plafond. Uniforme, il n'avait rien de passionnant pourtant. Pantalaimon, installé sur ses genoux, elle réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de regagner le monde de Will. Et elle s'en voulait de penser ainsi. N'avaient ils pas décidé de vivre séparés plutôt que d'accéléré la perte de la Poussière, plutôt que de créer des spectres, qui a Cittagaz soutirait l'âme de ses habitants ? N'étaient ce pas elle qui, (elle soupira), avait soulevé que la seule fenêtre qui devait rester ouverte était celle des Morts ?

Soudain, elle se leva, faisant bondir Pantalaimon de surprise.

- Eh ! Qu'est se que tu fais ? Où tu vas ? s'exclama t-il en la suivant alors qu'elle se saisissait de son manteau comme une furie.

- Au jardin botanique, répondit elle sans même ajuster le col de la veste qu'elle venait d'enfiler, et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- Hein ? Mais ce n'est même pas le solstice d'été !

- Laisse tomber, Pan, je veux y aller.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et enjamba le rebord. Elle s'arrêta, regarda son daemon, et celui ci s'empressa de bondir dans ses bras. Alors, elle s'agrippa à la corniche, et entreprit de la longer latéralement. Vu l'heure tardive, en effet il était 11 h30, elle comptait s'éclipser par les toits, afin que personne ne puisse tenter de l'empêcher de sortir. Arrivée à un coin du bâtiment, elle s'agrippa à une gouttière en cuivre et en entreprit l'ascension, Pantalaimon, agrippé à son épaule. Grimper sur les toits n'étaient pas un problème pour elle, elle l'avait fait maintes et maintes fois dans sa jeunesse. Arrivée au sommet, elle se déplaça plus vite, en silence au dessus de la chambre du maître, qui par vieillesse et maladie ne la quittait guère plus le pauvre, et une fois au plus près qu'il était possible du grand portail, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas par une autre gouttière. Une fois à terre, Pantalaimon bondit de son épaule pour regagner le sol, et tous deux coururent, aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Là, Lyra s'arrêta pour respirer l'air frais et doux, des nuits d'été. Puis elle repris sa course, Pantalaimon sur les talons, dans le dédale des rues qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur. Arrivée au jardin botanique, elle se glissa entre les grilles assez larges, et se faufila jusqu'au banc fétiche.

Debout immobile, elle contempla son banc, et celui de Will, humant le parfum fleuri de ces lieux. Pantalaimon bondit sur le banc de pierre, et Lyra le suivit. Assise, les yeux clos, elle ne sait combien de temps elle resta là. Une heure peu être, à savourer le contentement de savoir Will, lui même assis en cet endroit, mais dans un autre monde. Car, elle le savais. Ou plutôt, elle le sentait, comme deux ans plus tôt, elle avait été capable de sentir ce que lui disait l'aléthiomètre. Elle resta là longtemps, à parler à Will, sans recevoir de réponses, mais qu'importe ? Puisqu'il faisait de même dans un autre monde…

Note : Et voilà ! Un petit chapitre exclusivement réservé à Lyra, et un peu à Will aussi… Ça vous a plu ? ça vous a déplu ? il y a des incohérences ? vous avez des critiques à formuler ? Dites le avec une pitite review s'il vous plait !

Prochain chapitre : (le 7 donc !) Notre petit Potter arrive à Poudlard. Enfin !


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter et le poignard subtil.

Disclaimer : Vive Harry Potter ! Vive A La Croisée des Mondes ! Et Vive leurs auteurs !

Réponses aux reviews : 

Le saut de l'ange : Merci ! merci beaucoup ! ha ! pour l'aliéthomètre j'ai galéré ! j'ai recherché le plus de symboles et de significations possibles dans les trois tomes, puis je me suis attelé à la tache ! contente que ça t'est plu !

Ewilan 59 : Lyra se retrouver dans l'autre monde ? Ha ha ! on touche un point sensible ! Je suis muette comme une tombe pour l'instant ! Lol, désolé je n'en dit pas plus, mais la réponse est implicite ! Merci pour ta review !

Simoi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je continue, je continue : héhéhé, la preuve ! lol

Coukkie : désolé pour la longueur du chapitre ! Je m'en suis rendue compte, mais je savais pas quoi écrire de plus sur Lyra. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas !

Gnafon : Le chapitre suivant c'est pour tout de suite et merci pour ta review !

Aejismur : merci pour ta review !

Lyra Parry : merci merci pour ta review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Chapitre 7 : 

Le bon vieux Poudlard….

- Ron ! Harry ! Levez vous bon sang ! On va louper le train !

La voix de Ginny tenta de s'introduire dans leurs oreilles, mais rien n'y fit. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley malgré un vague « on arrive, on arrive… » qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à une réponse, replongèrent dans les bras de Morphée. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Ginny renonça à les secouer pour les faire se lever et quitta la pièce.

Alors que chacun s'affairaient pour terminer de préparer sa valise, tout en avalant un toast et en enfilant ses chaussettes, Ron et Harry, étrangers à tout ça, se faisaient attendre et continuaient à dormir. En bas, c'était un concert de bâillements intempestifs, de récriminations et de recherches infructueuses qui se déroulait sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Mrs Weasley qui surveillait attentivement le contenu des valises. Ainsi on entendait souvent des exclamations du genre :

- Ginny Weasley ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre plus de pulls pour l'hivers !

Ou bien :

- Fred et Georges Weasley ! Je vous interdit de glisser ça dans les bagages de votre sœur ! hurlait elle à l'adresse des jumeaux qui bien que non concerné par le départ à l'école de Poudlard qu'ils avaient quittés, s'échinaient à glisser des doxys dans les valises qui jonchaient le sol du hall, c'est à dire celles d'Hermione, de Ginny et de Dedalus Diggle.

Ou encore :

- Hermione, ma chérie, tu es sûre que tous ces livres ne vont pas peser trop lourds dans ta valise ?

Oui, c'est un fait, Molly Weasley, véritable œil de lynx, voyait tout, pensait à tout, vérifiait tout. Ce fut elle d'ailleurs qui eut l'honneur de réussir à faire se lever Le Survivant et son meilleur ami. Braillant à leur rendre le sommeil plus insupportable que l'activité matinale, elle réussit à leur arracher un mouvement. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'enfuyaient en courant, poursuivis par un balai ménager barrissant d'indignation, en direction de la cuisine où les attendaient leur petit déjeuner.

Leur repas une fois, vite avalé, vite digéré, ils se précipitèrent à l'étage, prirent leur valises déjà prêtes, Merlin en soit loué, au vol, et regagnèrent le hall où tous les attendaient, parés des pieds à la tête. Enfin, ils sortirent pour se diriger vers la gare à un kilomètre de là.

Quel étrange cortège que celui que ces gens là formaient ! A la queue leu leu, valises et cages de hiboux en mains. On voyait parmi eux, un gigantesque chapeau melon destiné à caché un œil bleu électrique capable de voir à travers les capes d'invisibilités, murs et autres obstacles, une touffe impressionnante de cheveux violets vifs, un chapeau haut de forme vert émeraude accompagné d'un chemisier orange, d'un short fleuri et de hautes bottes de jardins, et plus de personnes rousses réunies qu'aucun moldus n'en avaient jamais vu en toute une vie. La seule personne qui paradoxalement semblait, pour des yeux moldus, être avec ses vêtement ordianires quoique partiellement élimés, la seule personne normale du groupe était en réalité un loup garou. En gros, il y avait Maugrey Fol Œil, Remus Lupin, Dedalus Diggle, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Ces quatre derniers, d'ailleurs, resté à l'écart, semblaient absorbés dans une conversation très sérieuse.

- Alors comme ça, Voldemort recherche William sous le nom de Porteur ? demanda Ron. Mais porteur de quoi ?

- D'un objet je suppose, suggéra Hermione.

- Oui, et apparemment c'est quelque chose qui lui tient beaucoup à cœur, confirma Harry, une arme semblerait-il...

- Une arme ? Mais ce n'était pas la prophétie l'arme ? demanda Ginny.

- On dirait que non. Will a donné un paquet à Dumbledore, à la fin de la réunion.

- Au fait, à propos de paquet, interrompit Ron, vous savez pourquoi Dedalus Diggle a emporté ses bagages ? Il prend le train avec nous ou quoi ?

- Oui, c'est le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, informa Ginny.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les trois autres en cœur.

- Oui, vous ne le saviez pas ? C'est Mondingus Fletcher qui me l'a dit. Bref pour revenir à cette arme, est ce que quelqu'un à une idée de ce que cela pourrait être ?

- Attention, avertit soudain Hermione, elle arrive.

En effet Mrs Weasley s'avançait vers le groupe pour voir ce qui se tramait. Aussitôt, la conversation dévia sur les Buses que Ginny aurait à passer cette année.

- Tu vas voir comme c'est une année difficile, petite sœur ! s'exclama Ron, avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

- Oui ! renchérit Hermione, il faut réviser dur.

- Et encore ce n'est rien à coté de ce qui nous attends ! s'écria Harry. On a les Aspics dans deux ans !

- Oui, acquiesça Ginny. Et si les Buses sont importantes, elles ne sont rien à coté de ces examens là !

Satisfaite, Molly les écouta quelques secondes puis rejoignit le groupe d'adultes. Le quatuor put reprendre ses théories.

- Je ne comprends pas comment ma mère peut nourrir autant d'indulgence et si peu de méfiance quand on parle des études avec autant d'enthousiasme ! commenta Ron.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules négligemment.

- Tu disais Ginny ? demanda Hermione reprenant le cours de leur discussion.

- Cette arme… Vous pensez que c'est une véritable arme ou une espèce de métaphore comme pour la prophétie l'année dernière ? Car une prophétie c'est pas vraiment une arme…

- Tout dépend des informations qu'elle contenait. Certaines révélations sont de réelles bombes nucléaires.

- Des quoi ? demanda Ron

- Des bombes nucléaires. C'est une arme moldue capable de raser une ville entière.

Ron avala difficilement sa salive.

- Des villes entières ?

- Oui, des villes entières.

- Mais c'est dangereux !

- Sans vouloir te vexer, une arme est rarement inoffensive !

- Mais, je veux dire, si ils font un essai dans un endroit désert…C'est possible, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je suppose…

- Ils pourraient raser Poudlard ! Puisqu'ils ne savent pas que ça existe !

Hermione se tut. Ce fut Ginny qui répondit.

- Les services secrets du ministère de la Magie, surveillent tout ça… Ils contrôlent certains agissements abusifs du gouvernement moldus.

- Comment ? s'exclamèrent les autres en cœur.

- Mais comment sais tu tout ça, si cela concerne les services secrets ? interrogea Ron, suspicieusement.

- Ça ne vous arrive jamais de discuter avec Mondingus Fletcher ?

- Pas autant qu'à toi, c'est sûr… Mais par Mélusine, comment est il au courant? Il n'a jamais travaillé là bas ! D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais travaillé du tout… ajouta t-il après une courte réflexion.

- Il a eut des ennuis avec le ministère il y a quelques années… A cause de certains objets volés… Bref, il a du se glisser dans les départements des services secrets, ou le département des mystères si vous préférez, pour échapper aux aurors. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait appris bien d'autres choses qu'il était bien peu prudent de révéler. Il n'en a pas dit plus.

Un léger silence suivit ces paroles.

- Il va falloir que je surveille tes fréquentations, petite sœur, lâcha enfin Ron.

Ginny lui lança un regard meurtrier mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Harry se lança sans prévenir dans une discussion animée sur le Quidditch, discussion à laquelle, Ron répondit aussitôt avec un enthousiasme presque abusif : Molly Weasley s'approchait du quatuor.

- Pour en revenir à l'arme, reprit Ron alors que sa mère s'éloignait, des informations n'ont rien de bombes nuclétaires !

_ - Nucléaires_, Ron, le reprit Hermione. Et pour ta culture générale, les informations sont parfois dotées de pouvoirs extraordinaires ! Rappelle toi d'Ombrage, l'année dernière : toutes les fausses informations qu'elle a réussit à faire passer ! Elles nous a rendu la vie impossible !

- C'est bien ce que je disais, reprit Ginny, c'est métaphorique !

- Tu crois qu'elle était dans le paquet que Will a donné à Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione à Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est plausible, non ? ça expliquerait pourquoi l'Ordre lui manifeste tant d'importance.

- Il n'a que 14 ans ! Et c'est un moldu. Non, ça n'a pas de sens.

- Justement, cela doit être quelque chose de très important pour qu'ils intègrent un gamin sans pouvoirs magiques, comme ça dans l'ordre.

- Peut être que Voldemort veut acquérir une arme de moldu, suggéra Ron. Un patch holley, peut être ?

- Un pistolet, corrigea Hermione excédée. Et non, je ne pense pas que ça soit ça. L'avada Kedavra est bien plus efficace que ce joujou moldu, tu peux me croire.

- Joujou moldu ? sursauta Ron. Mon oncle a faillit se tuer avec ça un jour qu'il cherchait à comprendre comment ça marchait ! Il le tenait à l'envers et le coup est parti en rasant son oreille !

- Je voulais simplement mettre en valeur que ce n'est rien en comparaison avec un sortilège impardonnable.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'argumenter plus : le cortège arrivait à la gare.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Prend bien soin de toi Harry chéri, dit Mrs Weasley en l'embrassant. Toi aussi Hermione. Et soyez sage surtout. Ginny ! Qu'est ce que tu glisse dans la valise de ton frère ?

- Rien, rien…

- Comment ça « rien » ? demanda Mrs Weasley distraitement en détournant la tête pour vérifier qu'aucun moldu ne regardait dans leur direction.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil dans ses bagages en lançant un regard assassin à sa sœur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de cette pomme de terre ? chuchota t-il à sa sœur avec un air furieux.

- C'est une MMPU, tu te souviens ? Ça pourrait encore servir …

- Quoi ? et pourquoi tu met ça dans mes valises ?

- Parce que ça risque de pourrir et que je préfère que cette réaction organique se déroule dans tes bagages plutôt que dans les miens.

- Quoi ? Reprends ça tout de suite !

Ginny ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'élancer en avant et de passer à travers la barrière magique qui menait au quai. Son frère se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

- Harry ? Je peux te parler deux minutes, lui demanda soudain Lupin en l'entraînant à l'écart.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, et Lupin repris :

- Tu te souviens probablement que je t'avais promis de te dire la raison de mon retard à la gare ?

Harry acquiesça en silence et Lupin sortit un sac de toile de sa cape.

- La banque de Gringotts n'est plus très sûre, ces temps ci, commenta t-il. Les gobelins se divisent entre partisans de Voldemort et alliés de Dumbledore, et il m'a fallu attendre longtemps pour accéder à mon coffre.

Il tendit le sac de toile à Harry.

- Voilà, repris t-il, j'étais allé récupérer ceci. C'est là où il avait été mis après la mort de…enfin, la mort de Sirius. Je crois qu'il te sera plus utile qu'à moi, ajouta t-il avec un léger sourire triste.

- C'est la deuxième moitié du miroir de Sirius, c'est ça ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque, en prenant le paquet.

- En effet, c'est bien ça. Je crois qu'il est inutile de te demander d'en prendre soin, tu le fera par toi même. En revanche je crois qu'il serait intelligent de te demander de ne pas faire d'imprudence cette année en profitant de cet accessoire. Je sais par expérience tout ce que l'on peut faire avec un miroir à double face, ajouta t'il avec un clin d'œil presque imperceptible.

- Vous me connaissez, grimaça Harry.

- Harry ! Tu vas rater ton train ! l'appela Molly.

Avec un vague « à bientôt » à l'adresse de Remus, Harry passa la barrière.

Le quai était animé comme à l'ordinaire. On y voyait tous les élèves se retrouver, échanger des cartes de chocogrenouilles, se raconter leurs vacances respectives avec animation, rire aux éclats, embrasser leurs parents et s'engouffrer dans les wagons en s'invectivant joyeusement. Harry se glissa entre un groupe de deuxième année surexcités, avec Molly, afin de rejoindre Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui les attendait.

- Quelle cohue ! s'exclama la mère de Ron avec un regard réprobateur pour un troisième année qui venait de la bousculer.

- Excusez moi ! S'il vous plait ! demanda soudain une voix.

Molly se retourna, sourcils froncés au maximum. Un jeune femme brune s'avançait vers eux, jouant des coudes, une plume et un morceau de parchemin à la main.

- Vous êtes bien Harry Potter ? continua t-elle en s'adressant à Harry.

Mais avant même qu'il ait pu répondre, Mrs Weasley rétorqua comme une louve dont on agresse les petits :

- C'est bien lui. Vous êtes journaliste je suppose ?

- C'est exact, je…

- Vous vouliez l'interviewer et transformer ses paroles afin de faire vendre votre journal, termina Molly Weasley froidement, ses yeux foudroyants la jeune femme du regard.

- Mais pas du tout enfin c'est insensé ! Je veux juste interroger ce jeune monsieur.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a assez souffert comme ça ?

- Je n'ai aucune intention de le faire souffrir, madame soyez en sûre. Laissez moi donc…

- Arrière ! s'exclama Molly en brandissant sa baguette magique alors que Hermione tirait Harry à l'intérieur du wagon.

Les portes du Poudlard express se fermèrent avec un claquement sec atténuant les vociférations indignées de la journaliste :

- Vous n'êtes qu'une vieille mégère stupide ! Vous ne comprenez donc rien : c'était une occasion inespérée !

Mais ni Harry, ni Hermione ni Ron n'en entendirent plus. Le train démarra laissant la Molly Weasley toute entière à sa dispute avec la jeune journaliste.

- Je me doutais que ça arriverait, commenta Hermione à voix basse à l'adresse de Harry alors que le train prenait de la vitesse et que sur le quai, les passants se remettaient de la puissance vocale déployée. Les journaux ne cessent de parler de toi depuis les évènements de juin. Ils veulent une interview spéciale où tu leur raconterais combien difficile a été ta vie l'année passée où tu as dû subir toutes leurs calomnies. A croire qu'ils ont oublié qu'ils en étaient responsables, conclut elle d'un ton grinçant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione et Ron rejoignirent le wagon des préfets et Harry pris un compartiment avec Ginny. Neville ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Aspirant au calme, Harry posa sa tête contre la vitre pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder en même temps qu'il contemplait le paysage l'air vaguement absent. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il avait besoin de quelques moments de solitude, de tranquillité, sans personne pour lui demander quel était son projet d'orientation ou qu'est ce qu'il voulait manger à midi ou encore pour lui proposer une partie de cartes batailleuses. Il pensa à la prophétie. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à personne. Il devrait le faire, pourtant. Et il le savait. Il n'imaginait pas ne pas mettre Ron ou Hermione au courant. Mais à quoi cela servirait il au fond ? Hermione plaquerait sa main contre sa bouche et Ron n'arriverait pas à refermer la sienne, béat de surprise et d'horreur, avant au moins un quart d'heure. Harry l'imagina la mâchoire pendante de saisissement. Comment réagiraient ils ? N'auraient ils pas peur de lui ? De ce en quoi sa présence les mettaient en danger ? Mais aussitôt, Harry repoussa cette idée, honteux de douter à ce point d'eux. Il savait au fond de lui, que ses amis ne l'abandonneraient pas malgré cette révélation. Pourtant, ne le valait il pas mieux pour eux ? N'était il pas dangereux pour eux de fréquenter le garçon de la prophétie ? D'être aussi proche de lui ? Voldemort essayerait probablement de s'attaquer à lui par eux. De lui faire mal par leur perte. Harry serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de les tenir dans l'ignorance. Ils devaient savoir le danger et l'origine du danger qu'ils couraient à rester avec lui. Il devait leur révéler le contenu de la prophétie. Pourtant, depuis toujours Ron et Hermione étaient conscients de ce que signifiait être amis avec Harry Potter, le garçon que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait tant à tuer, à voir mort à ses pieds. Et d'ailleurs même si ils ne l'abandonnaient pas, n'essayeraient ils pas de le protéger d'autant plus de Voldemort ? N'essayeraient ils pas de l'empêcher de le combattre, craignant pour sa vie ? Comprendraient ils ? Comprendraient ils qu'il ne pouvait laisser en vie le meurtrier de ses parents, le tortionnaire de tant de vies, alors que c'était à _lui,_ à lui seul, de l'empêcher de nuire ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un qui le comprenne. Quelqu'un qui penserait comme lui, qui le conseillerait, qui le soutiendrait dans tous ses choix, quels qu'ils soient…Quelqu'un comme Sirius… Mais Sirius était parti, et jamais, même avant de le connaître, Harry ne s'était senti aussi seul.

Le retour de Ron et Hermione dans le compartiment le tira de ses pensées. Ils étaient accompagnés de Luna qui le nez dans _Le Chicaneur_ manqua de se prendre la porte. Harry étouffa un éclat de rire alors que Luna, à l'évidence inconsciente des dangers qu'elle prenait à lire en marchant, se laissait tomber sur le banc à coté de Neville. Ron et Hermione vinrent s'asseoir à leur tour à coté de Ginny qui riait sous cape au sens propre comme au figuré. Hermione avec un regard dédaigneux pour le journal que lisait Luna, sortit la_ Gazette du Sorcier_ de son sac, et l'étala sur ses genoux. Le train continuait son chemin vers Poudlard.

Les élections sont prévues pour début octobre, annonça soudain Hermione en pointant du doigt un article dans la _Gazette du Sorcier _qui s'intitulait : « Enfin du nouveau au Ministère de la Magie ».

Les autres se penchèrent pour lire sauf Luna qui restait absorbées dans sa lecture du journal de son père. Hermione lu à voix haute :

- « Après deux heures de délibérations dans le plus grand secret, les plus hauts représentants du ministère de la magie, ont enfin pris leur décision : ils ont annoncé hier à notre gazette la date définitive des élections. Une date qui laisse encore un mois entier d'instabilité politique dans notre pays actuellement dirigé, comme vous le savez, par un gouvernement provisoire avec à sa tête Cornelius Fudge que beaucoup voudraient voir « déguerpir au plus vite » selon les propos de Mrs Londubat, mais qui est aussi une date particulièrement proche du fait de l'urgence de la situation dont nous sommes tous conscient aujourd'hui. C'est une date « qui laisse peu de temps aux candidats pour préparer leur campagne électorale », déclare Arthur Weasley, employé du ministère au service de la protection des moldus. D'autres part, les noms des candidats ont été révélés hier, et déjà Amélia Bones est en tête des sondages, suivie de près par Nerfus Pyrrus, dont le prestige en tant que réformateur de nombreux services du ministère n'a toujours pas été entaché malgré les années. On trouve ensuite de nombreuses têtes connues comme Marnie March ou encore – est ce une blague ? Non, apparemment non – Ludo Verpey avec son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres. En voilà un qui a semblerait-il réussit à payer la dette la plus importante jamais vue depuis 1604 avec Fauchay Sansous. Mais non, son elfe de maison m'apprend que c'est en réalité un moyen de gagner l'argent nécessaire pour se libérer des gobelins de Gringotts. Sans doute est-il plus intéressé par l'argent que par le bien être de la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne… »

Hermione s'arrêta là alors que la tête de Luna s'élevait derrière eux pour lire par dessus son épaule.

- Ludo Verpey, c'est bien le type mi-moldu mi-elfe qui a réussit à se faire passer pour un authentique sorcier pendant de si longues années ? demanda t-elle.

Les autres se regardèrent consternés et Hermione referma son journal.

- C'est une bonne chose, déclara t-elle.

- Fred et Georges m'ont dit qu'ils iraient voter, commenta Ron pensif. Je n'aurais 17 ans qu'au mois de mars.

- Mais toi Hermione, tu en auras 17 au mois de septembre, non ? demanda Ginny.

- Il paraît que l'école va organiser une journée libre pour que les élèves majeurs puissent voter si ils le souhaitent, commenta Neville. C'est Mrs Marchebank qui l'a dit à ma grand mère, expliqua t-il.

- Hermione, tu pourras voter, conclut Harry.

- Dommage qu'aucun elfe de maison ne se présente ! ricana Ron.

Hermione, jusque là restée pensive, le foudroya du regard.

Enfin, le train arriva à la gare de Poudlard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tous descendirent du compartiment. Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant les hautes tours se dessiner au loin dans l'obscurité. L'air était humide et il resserra sa cape autour de lui, heureux d'être de retour. Tellement heureux qu'il aurait été prêt à faire des câlins à Trévor, le crapaud de Neville. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de devenir gâteux. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les six dans une diligence.

Le voyage se fit dans le silence. Mais dans un silence qui loin d'être austère, exprimait leur impatience d'être dans la chaleur de la grande salle à se goinfrer de tartes à la citrouille, puis de retrouver la salle commune où il faisait bon rire au calme. Dans la diligence qui suivait la leur, ils aperçurent Draco Malefoy, profondément absorbé dans une discussion avec Crabbe, Goyle et Théodore Nott. Lui ne les vit pas.

Pour l'instant les mangemorts arrêtés sont toujours à Azkaban, commenta Hermione.

- Oui, confirma Harry, pourvu que ça dure.

Hermione hocha la tête.

La diligence stoppa si brusquement que la tête de Harry faillit cogner le mur. Ginny dont la tête avait cogné le mur jeta un regard plein de répréhension au Sombral qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir et dont elle savait qu'il était le responsable. Ils sortirent et entrèrent dans le château, échappant ainsi à la pluie fine très désagréable à laquelle les premières années, eux, ne purent se soustraire, entassés comme ils étaient dans les barques que conduisaient Hagrid. Ils furent accueillis, sans surprises, par Peeves qui semait la panique dans le hall, n'ayant apparemment pas compris que Ombrage était définitivement partie. Le petit groupe pénétra dans la grande salle, où Dumbledore, souriant de toutes ses dents, les attendaient. Le choixpeau dont le sommet se tortillait de plaisir, se préparait à délivrer sa sempiternelle chanson, tandis que le chevalier du Catogan, bondissait allègrement de tableau en tableau, brandissant un drapeau fait d'un horrible tissu écossais mauve tout droit sorti à n'en pas douter d'un tiroir du bureau de Dolorès Ombrage.

Une fois que chacun fut installé, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit les bras en un évident signe d'accueil.

- Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'espère que les nouveaux venus s'y sentiront bien et que les anciens feront tout pour les accueillir avec les égards et l'amabilité qu'il se doit. J'espère aussi que eux mêmes passerons une excellente année si possible agrémentée de bons résultats ! s'exclama t-il joyeusement. Enfin, n'allons pas dès maintenant aborder les sujets qui fâchent, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil, et je demanderais au professeur McGonnagal d'appeler les nouveaux à me rejoindre sur l'estrade afin de procéder à la répartition dans vos maisons respectives. Ensuite, viendra le festin que vous attendez tous.

En réponse, et alors que Amanda Amarter se dirigeait peureusement vers le choixpeau, Ron contempla avidement les plats encore vides dont il savait qu'ils allaient bientôt regorger de l'une de ses principales raisons de vivre : la nourriture. (Pardonnez moi si j'exagère, mais ce préjugé sur Ron Mangeur Acharné est si bien ancré dans mon esprit que je n'ai pu résister. ).

- Tu penses continuer l'AD cette année encore, Harry ? demanda soudain Hermione alors que son interlocuteur regardait pensivement le choixpeau envoyer Herman Devilk à Serpentard.

Il tourna la tête vivement vers son amie.

- Quoi ? Mais, Ombrage est partie ! protesta t-il l'idée ne l'ayant pas effleuré une seule seconde.

- Je sais, et je ne parle pas de continuer dans l'optique d'une entreprise révolutionnaire, mais plutôt en tant que club, répondit elle. Un club légal et dédié à la défense contre les forces du mal.

Ces propos laissèrent Harry pensif.

- Vu la situation, continua Hermione voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, cela me paraît parfaitement adéquate. Les gens _ont besoin_ de savoir se défendre, insista t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas professeur ! opposa Harry. L'année dernière, j'avais de bonnes raisons, cette année je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité de…

- Oh ! Arrête ça, Harry, s'il te plait ! On en a déjà discuté, tu le sais bien. Tu es parfaitement apte à nous entraîner à la défense contre les forces du mal. Tu sais mieux que quiconque la différence qu'il peut y avoir entre la pratique, la confrontation réelle à une situation dangereuse et la théorie enseignée par l'école.

- Elle a peut être raison, intervint Ron timidement sans trop se mouiller.

Harry se détourna d'eux.

- On devrait peut être d'abord attendre de voir comment le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'en sort, non ?

Ron jeta un coup d'œil goguenard à la table des professeurs.

- Dedalus Diggle…, laissa t-il échapper avec un rire silencieux.

Harry haussa les épaules, ignorant le sourire amusé que lui décerna Hermione.

Enfin Zordan Zweiz regagna sa place à la table des Serdaigles, et la répartition cessa. Dumbledore claqua négligemment des doigts, et des mets succulents apparurent dans les plats disposés sur les tables. Ron se jeta littéralement dessus sous le regard consterné d'Hermione qui se servit de la choucroute le plus dignement qui soit. Harry étouffant un léger rire, se servit des pommes de terre et ne fit aucun commentaire, songeant qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait leur parler de la prophétie. Un jour qu'il savait proche. Demain, peut être ?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hop là ! et fin du chapitre 7 ! Vive les vacances qui permettent d'avancer les fics ! (aux dépends des devoirs… oups). Et puis désolé pour le retard aussi. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et…joyeuses fêtes et bonne année à tous !


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter et le poignard subtil

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling ! (et un petit peu à Philip Pullman mais pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre)

NDA : Bon, bon, bon. Je viens de finir ce chapitre que j'ai écrit en une seule journée puisque je l'ai totalement recommencé ce matin euh… ah non hier en fait, mais j'en ai écrit la majeure partie aujourd'hui, il est donc actuellement 23 heures et je pars en vacances à la campagne demain (réveil : 6h). Comment ça vous vous en foutez ? ; ) Bref, Tout ça, non pas pour vous raconter ma vie mais pour vous dire que je tenais absolument à poster ce chapitre avant de partir (ça fait quand même 6 mois qu'il est en attente), pour dire surtout : que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire et que là non décidément je ne le ferais pas (trop fatiguée ! Pourvu qu'il n'y ai pas trop de fautes !) C'est donc un appel à votre indulgence que je lance en espérant que ce n'est pas trop trop mauvais. Si en rentrant le mois prochain je me rend compte que ça ne va pas du tout du tout du tout du tout j'essayerai peut être de le refaire (si j'ai de l'inspiration et du courage). Voilà donc en résumé : je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire j'espère que ce n'est pas trop nul et puis ha oui ! bonne lecture et grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé jusque là.

Rholalala j'ai encore tous les tirets a remettre parce que ne manque pas de me les supprimer à tous les coups ! --'

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

Chapitre 8 :

Où l'on voit Severus Rogue piquer une colère.

- Ron, tu te lèves ? demanda Harry à son meilleur ami qui flemmardait dans son lit à baldaquin comme un bienheureux.

Enfilant ses chaussettes, le survivant eut un sourire amusé en voyant son ami se retourner en grognant et enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller.

La veille au soir toute la salle commune de Gryffondor avait fait une grande fête pour célébrer le retour à Poudlard et accueillir les nouveaux premières années s'étaient joint aux autres avec un peu de timidité. Les autres maisons avaient fait pareils et Gryffondors et Serdaigle avaient communiqués par fenêtre interposées pour s'échanger des friandises par l'intermédiaire d'avion en parchemin ensorcelé. La fête s'était poursuivie très tard et Ron n'avait pas été le premier à aller se coucher.

Une fois sa robe de sorcier revêtue, Harry arrangea son propre lit et retira Ron du sien. Quand les deux furent prêts ils descendirent dans la salle commune où Hermione les attendait en baillant aux corneilles et ils partirent ensemble.

A l'heure du déjeuner, la Grande Salle était animée pour ce premier jour de cours. Les élèves pas encore assommés par le travail étaient de bonne humeur et ils riaient gaiement en s'échangeant de nouvelles cartes de chocogrenouilles. En effet, les producteurs de ces artefacts avaient récemment jugés bon, compte tenu du nombre croissant de clients détenant la collection complète, d'ajouter dix nouvelles cartes à la collection originale. Ces nouveaux spécimens étaient rares et particulièrement prisés par les collectionneurs d'où le nouveau regain pour ces échanges dans le château. Ceux ci allaient bon train et les cartes passaient de main en main, au même rythme que les tartines qui passaient de main en bouche avec un enthousiasme égal. On bavardait beaucoup et quelque part au troisième quart de la table des Serdaigle, une voix à la fois rêveuse et excitée, affirmait qu'il y avait en réalité onze nouvelles cartes et que la onzième était en réalité une carte ensorcelée par Cornélius Fudge, afin d'obliger les détenteurs à l'élire premier ministre pour un deuxième mandat. Nul ne savait si cette rumeur était vrai, mais le fait qu'elle soit énoncé par Luna Lovegood faisait douter sérieusement certains de sa véracité.

- On a quoi, ce matin ? demanda Ron à Harry et à Hermione alors qu'il se servait du jus de fruit.

- On le saura quand on sera aller chercher les emplois du temps dans le bureau de McGonnagal, rétorqua Hermione.

- Ho non ! C'est à nous d'aller les chercher ? demanda Ron soudain ennuyé.

- Oui. On est préfet. Tu te souviens ?

Le jeune Weasley ne daigna pas répondre et il se replongea dans son activité première à savoir se nourrir pour bien commencer la journée, avec dans l'idée de faire durer cette occupation assez longtemps pour repousser l'échéance et peut être même pour qu'Hermione s'en charge à sa place. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas résolue à faire tout le travail toute seule, et une fois que Ron eut englouti successivement trois tartines au beurre, quatre à la confiture de fraise, deux jus de citrouilles, trois toast à la confiture de cerise, deux autres à l'abricot et un œuf dur, quand à ce moment là son estomac cria grâce, il se décida à se lever et à suivre Hermione qui commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. On ne peut pas repousser l'échéance indéfiniment.

- On a Défense contre les forces du mal ! annonça gaiement Ron à Harry quand il revint à la table.

- Cool, répondit celui-ci. A quelle heure ? s'enquit-il en se saisissant de son propre emploi du temps. Bizarrement l'absence du cours de potion lui serra le ventre. Il n'avait eu qu'Effort Exceptionnel à la théorie de ses Buses et l'accès au cours et à sa carrière d'auror lui était dorénavant interdit.

- Onze heures, lui répondit Hermione. Après l'Histoire de la Magie, ajouta t-elle avec un frisson car Nick quasi sans tête dont le baragouinage partiellement compréhensible semblait indiquer qu'il cherchait Peeves, venait de la traverser.

- Je n'ai plus potion ! s'exclama Ron joyeusement en contemplant ses horaires avec délectation.

Harry grommela. Ce qui signifiait pour son meilleur ami, plus jamais de professeur infect aux cheveux gras et une masse considérable de travail en moins, signifiait pour lui un adieu à la carrière qu'il souhaitait entreprendre. Hermione lui adressa un sourire désolé. Elle même, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas potion avec Effort Exceptionnel obtenu aux deux épreuves.

Le premier cours de la journée se déroula avec sa morosité habituelle, le cours des années et du temps n'influençant plus les leçons d'Histoire de la Magie du seul professeur fantôme de l'école. Le professeur Binns énonçait toujours ses longues suites de dates avec la même monotonie soporifique et ses élèves suivaient toujours son cours avec la même assiduité, ainsi à la fin de l'heure les notes d'Hermione faisaient le triple de celles de Ron et de Harry réuni comme pour changer de l'ordinaire.

- Dedalus Diggle sera sûrement plus amusant que Binns ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron alors que le trio se rendaient à son cours.

- Ron ! s'énerva Hermione. Quand comprendras-tu que les études passent avant le divertissement !

Un peu en arrière, Harry les écoutaient se chamailler avec un pincement au cœur. La veille il avait envisagé de leur révéler la prophétie mais il ne s'en sentait toujours pas le courage. Il était conscient qu'un tel secret les mettait en danger et ce même si ils n'étaient pas au courant. Egoïstement, il se refusait à leur en parler car il savait qu'à ce moment là il devrait les quitter. Il aurait déjà dû s'éloigner d'eux. Il aurait dû agir ainsi dès qu'il avait su mais il n'avait pas pu alors à présent il avait pris le parti de nier la réalité jusqu'à qu'elle ressurgisse à son insu et qu'il ne puisse plus l'ignorer. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne regarda pas où il allait alors qu'il s'engageait dans un tournant et il heurta une brune qui surprise de le voir surgir du virage n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter. Leurs affaires respectives s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans le couloir.

- Tu peux pas faire attention, non ? râla la fille avec un ton désagréable. Elle avait une voix étonnamment grave. Elle ramassa ses affaires rapidement et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter de plus.

Harry, qu'elle avait laissé finir de ranger ses affaires sans aide, nota qu'il s'agissait d'une serpentard. Ron le rejoint pour terminer de remettre les derniers parchemins dans son sac.

- C'est qui cette abrutie ? pesta t'il alors que Harry se redressait. L'amabilité ça existe non ? Ils connaissent pas ça les serpentards ?

- Dépêchez vous, grogna Hermione qui les attendait en avant. On a cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Les deux autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant leur salle de cours, le professeur Dedalus Diggle les y attendait déjà, debout sur le pas de sa porte visiblement impatient de commencer son cours. Il s'écarta d'un pas pour les laisser entrer tout en adressant un sourire rayonnant à Harry à qui il avait toujours manifesté une certaine admiration.

- Peut être que lui au moins il favorisera Gryffondor, glissa Ron, il a l'air de bien t'apprécier.

Hermione eut un léger grognement désapprobateur alors qu'elle les dépassait en rajustant son sac sur son épaule.

La luminosité dans cette salle avait quelque chose de choquant. Depuis tout temps il est vrai qu'à Poudlard, les professeurs manifestaient une certaine tendance à personnaliser leurs bureaux et parfois aussi leurs salles de classes. Ainsi Harry avait successivement étudié dans une salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sentant l'ail, peuplée de portraits souriants de Gilderoy Lockart, habitée par d'étranges créatures telles que des strangulots, et ainsi de suite. De même, il gardait un souvenir douloureux des sombres cachots de Rogue. Pourtant, jamais encore il n'avait vu de professeur faire preuve d'autant d'exubérance dans l'aménagement de ses quartiers. On était bien des cachots humides et obscurs du maître des potions. Ici, toute la pièce respirait la clarté. De fait, elle irradiait. Dedalus Diggle y avait disposé de multiples guirlandes partout le long des murs, au dessus des armoires, sur les étagères, à coté des pupitres et derrière les chaises. Mais de tout le mobilier, le bureau du professeur surtout avait été le plus gâté. Il était garni de quatre longues guirlandes savamment entortillées qui clignotaient ardemment dans un même ensemble et d'une bonne dizaine de lampes à huiles de tailles, de formes et de couleurs différentes qui prenaient tant de places qu'il n'en restait plus guère à Diggle pour ranger ses papiers. C'était d'ailleurs peut être cela qui expliquait la présence d'une malle juste gauche du meuble et où s'entassait une pile monstrueuse de parchemins. Le pire peut être dans cette outrageuse décoration était qu'aucune des guirlandes ne semblait avoir été conçue suivant le même modèle. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : certaines dispensaient une lumière toujours constante, d'autres clignotaient furieusement mais sans aucune synchronisation, d'autres encore donnaient une lumière colorée et dont les tons différents et mal assortis s'emmêlaient sans harmonisation. Tout cet ensemble hétéroclite était éblouissant et les quelques élèves déjà entrés dans la salle se couvraient les yeux de leurs mains, à demi aveuglés.

Tous trois la main en visière, Harry, Ron et Hermione, tachèrent de se trouver une place où la luminosité n'était pas trop brutale. Ils optèrent pour une table assombrie par la proximité d'une haute armoire qui leur faisait de l'ombre, et ils s'y installèrent en plissant les yeux.

- J'espère qu'il va éteindre ses engins de malheur, grommela Ron la tête entre les mains. J'espère qu'il va les éteindre. Aucun sorcier normalement constitué ne peut faire cours dans des conditions pareilles. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le soleil en pleine face.

Mais le nouvel enseignant ne semblait pas être un sorcier normalement constitué. En effet, quand tous les élèves eurent pénétrés l'endroit, il entra à son tour et nullement gêné par la forte illumination de la pièce, vint se placer devant le tableau. Pas de doute, il aimait la lumière et il était habitué aux éclairages abusifs. Sa première action, au grand dépit de Harry, de Ron et de Hermione, fut de s'apercevoir qu'il avait oublié d'allumer les guirlandes disposées sur l'armoire près de laquelle ils s'étaient assis, et de parer à cet étourderie d'un fébrile coup de baguette magique.

- Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama t-il ensuite avec un gentil sourire. Je suis Dedalus Diggle, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai hâte de commencer ce cours avec vous et j'espère vivement que vous apprécierez tous l'année que nous allons passer en compagnie. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis ajouta avec une hésitation presque timide : Peut être devrais je écrire mon nom au tableau pour que vous puissiez vous souvenir de l'orthographe ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'exécuta. Dès l'instant où il se retourna, Hermione fit sortir sa baguette de sous la table et marmonna la formule d'extinction des lumières. Instantanément, trois ou quatre des ampoules les plus proches s'éteignirent mystérieusement. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée car plusieurs « nox ! » jaillirent en même temps dans la salle sans que l'enseignant ne s'en aperçoive. Harry entendit clairement Seamus Finnigan rouspéter parce que les ampoules d'une certaines guirlandes se rallumaient automatiquement quelques secondes après que l'on les aient éteintes.

Il apparut très vite que Dedalus Diggle était un sorcier maladroit, et ce sur divers aspects. Tout d'abord, il semblait avoir de sérieux problèmes pour contrôler ses grandes mains. Il les agitait sans cesse dans tous les sens et ses longs doigts heurtaient presque invariablement un objet quelconque qui partait aussitôt se fracasser sur le sol. Ce, seulement si l'objet touché était chanceux, car dans le cas contraire il pouvait aussi basculer inopinément par la fenêtre et aller s'écraser plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas : cela fait quand même une certaine différence de distance. C'est d'ailleurs de cette manière que disparut une très jolie lampe de style baroque qui avait eut le malheur de se trouver sur la trajectoires des mains de Dedalus Diggle. De plus, outre le fait qu'il trébucha, en l'espace d'une heure, quatre fois sur le même cartable, le sorcier semblait parfois éprouver des difficultés à trouver ses mots.

Malgré cela, il aurait pu, de part son éternelle patience et sa bienveillance, être un très bon professeur si il avait pris le parti de faire exécuter à ses élèves des exercices de leurs niveaux. Mais il se contenta pour son premier cours d'enseigner les méthodes de défenses face à l'attaque d'une Jolie Morsure Violacée. Cette créature était en fait une plante carnivore redoutable qui pouvait sortir subitement du sol pour happer une jambe ou un bras. Elle pouvait tous aussi bien dévorer la chair ainsi attrapée ou bien demeurer accroché des jours et des jours au malheureux sorcier. On raconte que le célèbre joueur de quidditch : Joan Adhère, resta plus de deux ans dans cette situation, une particulièrement jolie Morsure Violacée agrippée à son poignet avant que celle ci, une fois qu'il se fut habitué à sa présence, ne le dévore tout entier une nuit. Nul doute que c'était dangereux, mais Hermione jugeait qu'elle faisait partie du programme de deuxième année et que la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne l'avaient pas étudiée plus tôt, était qu'il s'agissait d'un spécimen d'une extrême rareté et dont l'unique intérêt se résumait au fait qu'elle n'appartenait ni au genre végétal ni au genre animal. C'était cette particularité qui faisait que l'on en l'étudiait ni en botanique ni dans les soins aux créatures magiques. Il semblait que la « plante » tant qu'elle était utilisée vivante, regorgeait de propriétés magiques et médicinales mais rien n'avait jusqu'à présent été prouvé puisque personne encore n'avait réussi à se débarrasser d'elle sans la tuer.

* * *

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On rentre dans la salle commune ? proposa Ron alors que les trois amis erraient dans les couloirs du château. 

La journée touchait à sa fin et tous les cours étaient terminés. L'heure du dîner n'allait pas tarder à arriver mais en l'attendant, les élèves avaient quartiers libres. Ils n'avaient pas encore beaucoup de devoirs et très peu étaient ceux qui s'en inquiétaient déjà. La plupart préféraient profiter encore de la douce chaleur de ce début d'automne, confortablement installés dans le parc. Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient depuis un moment déjà au hasard des corridors de l'école en bavardant tranquillement de ce qu'il allaient faire ensuite.

- On pourrait aller à la Bibliothèque ? suggéra Hermione alors qu'ils passaient devant une armure qui inclina son buste vers l'avant pour les saluer.

Ron ne s'offusqua pas tout de suite à cette idée car il était trop occupé à regarder de travers l'armure, qui tenait entre ses lèvres quatre énormes gousses d'ails qui dégageaient une forte odeur.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette armure ce promène avec ce truc immonde, commenta t-il lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé l'objet de quelques bons mètres (certaines armures étaient réputées pour leur mauvais caractère et la plupart des élèves évitaient de les critiquer bien en face considérant que la plupart étaient armées de lances et qu'il était relativement malaisé de s'en débarrasser. Pourtant, celle connue comme la plus coriace et qui avait des années durant terrorisé jusqu'à Peeves, servit plusieurs fois comme cobaye involontaire aux jumeaux Weasley et elle était à présent complètement hors service ce qui prouve que l'on peut avoir une armure à l'usure).

Hermione jeta un regard en arrière, pensive. Elle s'apprêtait à relancer l'idée de la bibliothèque quand tous trois entendirent l'écho d'une dispute retentir dans un couloir voisin. Les voix se rapprochaient, argumentant violemment l'une contre l'autre. Ils reconnurent aisément les intonations propres au professeur McGonnagal et à Rogue. D'un même mouvement, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retranchèrent dans un couloir adjacent.

- Enfin Severus ! Faîtes un effort !

- Il en est hors de question professeur McGonnagal ! Complètement hors de question ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que j'accepte cela. Dites à Dumbledore que je refuse !

- Vous savez pertinemment qu'il y a de très bonnes raisons.

Les deux professeur avaient à présent débouchés dans le corridor où marchaient précédemment Harry, Ron et Hermione, et leurs vociférations parvenaient plus distinctement au trio. Les deux semblaient furieux et ils rivalisaient de férocité.

- Nous n'avons pas la même conception ce que sont des bonnes raisons, Minerva, cingla Rogue d'un ton grinçant.

- Oh ! Pour l'amour du ciel Severus ! s'irrita McGonnagal. Laissez donc un peu vos vieux griefs de coté et comportez vous comme un adulte digne de ce nom !

A ces mots, Rogue devint fou de rage. Il pila net pour fixer le professeur McGonnagal qui se redressait de toute sa hauteur en lui faisait en face. Les deux sorciers s'étaient arrêtés juste au croisement sui reliait le couloir où ils progressaient et celui où s'étaient réfugiés les trois amis, laissant ainsi à ceux ci la possibilité d'assister à la scène mais les mettant aussi dans le champ de vision de leurs professeurs, si il venait à l'un d'eux l'idée de tourner la tête dans leur direction. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'aplatirent un peu plus contre le mur où ils s'étaient appuyés.

- Je ne laisserais pas Potter assister à mon cours un point c'est tout ! hurla t'il.

- Vous pouvez bien faire une exception, bon sang ! lui répondit Minerva McGonnagal avec le même volume de décibel c'est à dire un niveau élevé.

- Je m'y refuse ! Potter a prouvé lors de ses Buses qu'il n'avait pas le niveau requis, je suis navré d'avoir à le dire mais il ne rentrera pas dans mon cours sous le seul prétexte qu'il est le favoris du directeur! Cela fait déjà des années que je demande à mes élèves un niveau optimal aux épreuves de potions des Buses pour leur permettre de bénéficier de mes cours au niveau des ASPICs. Potter n'a pas obtenu de mention Optimal il ne passera pas.

- Vous savez pertinemment qu'il ne s'agit pas de favoritisme.

- Ho vraiment ? Il ne s'agit pas de cela ?

- Non ! Potter a obtenu un Optimal à l'épreuve pratique et un Effort Exceptionnel à la théorie : Il est à un cheveu de la barre fixée !

- Mais il n'y est pas. Le sujet est clos, Minerva ! trancha le maître des potions en se détournant et en reprenant sa marche.

- Ho ! non il ne l'est pas ! rétorqua McGonnagal en le talonnant les deux disparaissant du champ de vision du trio. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que le cachet qui camouflait le nom de l'élève sur sa copie a été ouvert pas l'examinateur…

- Qui a dû monter sa note parce qu'il s'agissait d'une célébrité ! la coupa Rogue avec un soupir excédé.

- Ou bien la descendre parce que la presse l'avait calomnié ! ne se démonta pas le professeur de métamorphose.

- Toutes les interprétations sont possibles en effet, mais je ne reverrais pas mon jugement : Potter n'a pas le niveau à mon opinion et c'est moi qui lui enseigne les potions c'est donc mon avis qui compte.

- Sauf votre respect, dans le cas présent on ne vous demande pas votre avis, Severus : c'est un ordre du directeur !

- Qu'il vienne me le dire en face !

- Il le ferait si il n'était pas occupé !

- Occupé ! Occupé ! A discuter avec ce jeune moldu ! Quelle occupation ! s'enragea t-il.

Et malgré l'éloignement progressif des voix au fur et à mesure de la marche des deux professeur, cette phrase ci atteint un niveau sonore tel qu'il sembla à Harry à Ron et à Hermione que le professeur venait subitement de surgir sous leur nez.

- Le jeune Parry si il n'est pas sorcier est tout de même d'une importance capitale ! contesta McGonnagal.

- Si vous le dites ! s'emporta Rogue alors que sa cape tournoyait derrière lui avec d'autant plus de vigueur.

- Quel gosse capricieux vous faîtes ! Vous auriez accepté si il avait été question du jeune Malefoy !

- Je me fous pertinemment de Malefoy. Vous savez parfaitement la raison de mon comportement amical à son égard !

- La nécessité d'avoir le soutien de Lucius n'est certainement pas la seule raison !

- Que voulez vous insinuez ? siffla Rogue.

- Vous le savez parfaitement. En attendant, il vous faut accepter d'accueillir Potter dans votre cours.

- Vous recommencez avec ça ! Je vous ai déjà dit que cela faisait des années que je n'accepte dans mes cours de niveau Aspics que des élèves ayant obtenus des mentions Optimal à leurs Buses en potions. Je ne souffrirais aucune exceptions.

- Oui, je vois. Vous voulez parler de cette décision que vous avez prise juste l'année de l'entrée à l'école de Mr Potter. Car dois je vous rappeler que vous acceptiez auparavant les mentions Efforts Exceptionnel ? lui reprocha McGonnagal.

- Une simple coïncidence ! C'est NON !

- Allez le dire au directeur !

- C'est exactement mon intention !

Les voix commençaient vraiment à faiblir et il était de plus en plus difficile à Harry, Ron et Hermione d'en saisir les mots. Quelques instants plus tard, elles étaient inaudibles. Les trois amis restèrent un moment adossés parallèlement à leur mur.

- Eh bien, dit enfin Ron à Harry, on dirait que tu pourras peut être continuer tes études pour ta carrière d'auror !

Harry ne dis rien. Il ne savais plus trop si il voulait ou non avoir potion. Le matin il était déçu d'être empêché de poursuivre ses études comme il le souhaitait, à présent, la perspective de devoir continuer à suivre les cours de Rogue lui retournait les entrailles. Plus trop certains de se qu'il voulait il suivit Ron et Hermione alors que tous trois se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle où le repas allait être ou était sûrement déjà dispensé.

Le soir, alors qu'il était étendu sur son lit à baldaquin, il n'en savait pas plus quand à la situation qui allait être la sienne le lendemain. Aurait-il potion ? Toujours indécis quand à savoir ce qu'il désirait, il sortit le miroir de Sirius de sa valise rangée sous son lit. Le prenant dans ses mains, toujours ignorant qui détenait l'autre face, il s'absorba dans la contemplation de son reflet, pas très net à cause des défauts que l'âge avait causé l'âge au miroir.

- Oh ! Sirius, aides moi ! murmura t-il très bas en se balançant de l'arrière vers l'avant avec lassitude.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter et le poignard subtil

Héhé ! je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! euh.. pardon…) Eh oui un nouveau chapitre. Par avance je dois prévenir que on ne verra pas vraiment les personnages de a la croisée des mondes dans ce chapitre là. (désolée). Je sais que l'on me l'a reproché mais on verra les personnages de Philip pullman beaucoup plus dans la suite (attendez juste Halloween) Pas la fête d'Halloween en vrai mais quand dans ma fic ce sera le 31 octobre. probablement pas encore dans le chapitre suivant mais bientôt promis ( si c'est pas dans le 11 ça sera dans le 12 au pire des cas (vraiment au pire : le 13) mais je pense que ce sera dans le 12)!

Le disclaimer à présent : Rien ne m'appartient ni les personnages ni la merveilleuse sublimissime invention de Poudlard. Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec les fantastiques inventions de JK Rowling. Quand à Will et toute son histoire, ils appartiennent à Philip Pullman. Voilà ! vous savez tout ! (vous le saviez pas avant j'en suis sûre…)

Rappel : Cette fic se situe pendant la sixième année de Harry je ne prend donc pas en compte le tome 6 ( sauf le fait que les sorciers peuvent dialoguer par patronus ça c'est dit dans le six). Pour le reste je ne prend pas en compte ce tome (parce que j'avais commencé cette fic avant qu'il sorte j'ai pensé à tout refaire à ce moment là mais les horcruxes ça ne collait pas avec mon scénario)

Chapitre 9 : Cours de potion et entretien privé avec Dumbledore.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Harry était plutôt morose. Mais ce n'était rien à coté de l'état de Severus Rogue dont les yeux que la colère faisait brûler d'un feu intérieur ardent enflammaient son visage sombre et lugubre. La nouvelle était tombée, brutale, sous la forme du professeur McGonnagal qui l'annonça à Harry avant même que celui ci ait eu le temps de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor : il était admis au cours de potion. Autant la déception de ne pas l'y avoir été la veille avait été amère, autant la victoire de l'y être à présent sonnait comme le glas qui annonce la mort du condamné. Il mangea peu et préféra ne pas croiser le regard de son professeur qui lui même l'ignorait superbement. Dédaignant la nourriture, il croisa ses bras sur la table et attendit…

…Qu'Edwige lui tombe dessus en saisissant ses cheveux avec ses serres.

Surpris et courroucé, il se redressa si violemment qu'il manqua de basculer en arrière. A défaut, il fit basculer le deuxième année assis à coté de lui. Grommelant de sombres malédictions, celui ci se releva tandis que Harry décachetait sa lettre. C'était Hagrid qui lui demandait de passer chez lui dans la soirée pour lui raconter sa rentrée. Ron et Hermione étaient bien entendus invités. Harry replia sa lettre en se décalant sur le banc afin de laisser de la place pour que le deuxième année puisse se rasseoir.

- Tu es bien Harry Potter ? lui demanda celui ci.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit Harry avec un sourire d'excuse que la mention de son nom venait crisper.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il craignait le garçon n'ouvrit pas de grands yeux excités et ne sembla pas particulièrement touché par la notoriété de son vis à vis.

- Tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch c'est bien ça ? Parce que j'aimerais savoir quand se font les sélections des joueurs.

- Je ne sais pas, il faut demander ça à Katie Bell. C'est elle la chef d'équipe cette année, lui répondit Harry en lui désignant la brune qui se servait un toast en rigolant avec une amie.

- Ok, remercia le deuxième année en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Harry parla de l'invitation de Hagrid à Ron et à Hermione et ils sortirent de table. Harry avait une boule à l'estomac rien que de penser à l'heure où il devrait se rendre au cachot pour suivre le cours de Rogue.

L'heure arriva et il se sépara à regret de Ron et de Hermione, l'un partant à la bibliothèque car il n'avait aucun cours, l'autre se dirigeant vers la tour d'astronomie puisqu'elle avait conservé cette option. Harry, la mort dans l'âme prit le chemin des cachots. La fraîcheur le saisit alors qu'il descendait les marches de pierres et le regard glacial que lui jeta Rogue lorsqu'il entra dans sa classe acheva de le congeler. Irrité par avance, Harry tâcha de se trouver une place pas trop proche du bureau de son professeur sous le regard goguenard de Malefoy. Il y avait peu de Gryffondors, néanmoins, Harry eut le plaisir de voir Katie Bell s'installer à coté de lui avec un sourire encourageant.

- Tu ne devrais pas suivre le cours des septième années ? lui demanda Harry

- Non. Je n'avais pas choisi cette option l'année dernière mais je me suis réorientée cette année pour être médicomage à Ste Mangouste. Comme j'avais eu Optimal à mes buses en potions, Rogue a bien voulu m'accepter dans son cours.

Ils cessèrent de bavarder quand le professeur au cheveux gras fit irruption dans la pièce, l'œil flamboyant d'une lueur de mauvaise augure. Il prit place derrière son bureau, parfaitement à l'aise au milieu de ses flacons à l'odeur fétide. Il prit un instant pour parcourir sa classe du regard, sondant silencieusement chaque élèves en vérifiant que tous étaient présents. Alors qu'ils se posaient sur Harry, ses yeux furent traversés d'un éclair malveillant que seul Harry décela, lui même sentant son sang bouillonner dangereusement. Katie lui jeta un regard qui se voulait apaisant.

- Bien, commença Rogue. Je ne prendrais pas la peine de ré-expliquer le programme de cette année que je vous ai exposé hier pour un seul élève qui ne doit sa présence ici qu'à l'influence qu'il prend soin d'exercer sur notre directeur. Ce nouvel élément, continua t-il en jetant un regard appuyé sur Harry qui sentit ses entrailles se tordre avec rébellion, aura donc à se débrouiller seul pour s'en informer et je ne doute pas que si l'opinion très élevée qu'il a de lui même est justifiée, il s'en accommodera fort bien, termina t-il avec une voix anormalement mielleuse et un fin sourire proprement effrayant.

La classe garda le silence et Malefoy adressa un sourire à Harry.

- Aujourd'hui, reprit tout naturellement le maître des potions, nous allons étudier le Philtre de Tristesse qui devient en multipliant les doses de chaque ingrédient par trois le Philtre de Dépression aussi appelé Jus du Détraqueur. Un Patronus est tout à fait inefficace contre le Jus du Détraqueur dont on sait qu'il a le même effet sur un être humain que la présence à proximité d'une de ses créatures. C'est donc une potion contre laquelle beaucoup des sorciers qui jouissent d'une reconnaissance stupide de la populace, ne peuvent rien. Ce Jus force chacun à revivre les pires moments de sa vie et je n'hésiterais pas si l'un de vous se montre particulièrement médiocre dans la réalisation de sa potion à lui en faire goûter jusqu'à ce que le désir d'en être exempt l'incite pour de bon à travailler sérieusement à mon cours.

D'un geste théâtral, il se retourna vers le tableau et commença à inscrire les opérations à suivre. Harry prit note par automatisme mais il ne s'aperçut qu'une fois qu'il eut terminé qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui était écrit. Il jeta un regard paniqué à Katie qui prenait des notes à ses cotés.

- C'est ce qu'il nous a expliqué hier, l'informa t'elle avec un air désolé. A partir de cette année, on doit apprendre à faire des potions en suivant le langage universel reconnu par la profession. C'est ces symboles que les faiseurs de potions utilisent communément. C'est un peu comme pour les signes mathématiques et tout comme les moldus ils ont prit comme base l'alphabet grec. Tu vois ça  c'est Oméga et dans la nomenclature cela signifie « mélanger » et là , c'est alpha et ça veut dire…

- Miss Bell je crois avoir été clair quant au fait que je ne tolérerais pas de bavardage pendant mon cours, l'interrompit Rogue froidement.

Katie baissa la tête et revint à son propre parchemin. Ce faisant elle sortit de son sac ses notes de la veille et les tendit à Harry. Celui ci s'en saisit avec un sourire reconnaissant. Il prit la feuille et commença à lire. Heureusement, Katie avait une belle écriture soignée facile à lire pas comme celle rapide et brouillonne d'Hermione qui notait d'ordinaire si vite qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de bien former ses lettres qu'elle était la seule à déchiffrer. Mais il y avait beaucoup de symboles et Harry mettait du temps à les relier à ceux présents dans les instructions de Rogue pour le Jus du Détraqueur. Ainsi alors que Katie mettait la verveine dans son chaudron, que Malefoy terminait de peler ses mandragores et que Théodore Noth touillait son mélange d'un air absent, Harry en était toujours à déchiffrer la dixième ligne de la liste des opérations à suivre. Le stress commençait à le saisir et alors qu'il sentait son front suer à grosses gouttes, il lui semblait que son cerveau aussi transpirait et s'embourbait dans un liquide confus et fiévreux où surgissaient en désordre les symboles, comme des images hallucinatoires et incertaines qu'il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à saisir. L'angoisse aidant, il avait du mal à fixer sur eux sa concentration et il transcrivait ses maigres traductions sur son parchemin d'une main qui tremblait de plus en plus. Rogue commença a passer entre les rangs. Harry l'entendit féliciter Malefoy et alors qu'il sentait ses pas s'approcher de sa table il redoubla d'ardeur.

- Eh bien, Potter, votre potion ?

Harry releva la tête et croisa l'œil brillant de Rogue sous un sourcil qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi noir.

- Vous ne l'avez toujours pas commencé ? continua Rogue d'un ton aimable qui avait une résonance inquiétante coutumière de sa part.

- Non, je déchiffre ces nouveaux symboles, lui répondit Harry d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien peut être devriez vous vous presser un peu parce que l'heure tourne et que même pour un faiseur de potion talentueux il est difficile de finir celle ci en un quart d'heure.

Si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait tentée de l'en empêcher. Elle aurait posé sa main sur son bras et l'aurait incité au calme. Peut être même aurait elle souffler une de ses phrases irritantes : « Non Harry ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis ! ». Mais Hermione n'était pas là et Harry trop énervé pour se montrer raisonnable.

- Si j'avais été prévenu plus tôt de cette nouveauté peut être que j'irais plus vite… lança t-il furieusement d'un ton où pointait l'insolence.

Katie releva la tête de son chaudron et lui lança un regard d'avertissement inquiet. Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent et ses prunelles flamboyaient d'une lueur un peu empreinte de folie alors qu'il rétorquait d'une voix qui avait perdue toute sa courtoisie :

- J'ai déjà parlé de ça en début de cour Potter. Peut être n'avez vous pas écouté : Je ne répète pas ce qui a été dit la veille pour un seul élève. Maintenant tâchez de finir vite votre travail sinon je me verrais obliger de mettre à exécution ma menace concernant les élèves médiocres qui ne travaillent pas assez pendant mon cours. Cela pourrait aussi corriger votre insolence.

En disant cela il sortit de sous sa cape noire un petit flacon allongé où brillait une potion verdâtre translucide dont l'étiquette indiquait que c'était du Jus de Détraqueur.

- Voyez ce que vous devez obtenir à la fin du cours dans votre chaudron, ajouta Rogue montrant le flacon à Harry et en reprenant son ton courtois avant de passer à la table suivante.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Katie se mit à peler les mandragores de Harry afin de l'avancer un peu dans son travail. Sa potion déjà commençait à prendre une couleur verte bien qu'elle restât un peu jaune mais verdissait au fil des secondes alors qu'elle chauffait à petit feu dans son chaudron. Harry lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et reprit son travail. Quand Katie eut fini de peler les mandragores et qu'elle revint à son propre chaudron dont la potion était à présent définitivement verte, pour y jeter son dernier ingrédient, Harry mit le point final à sa traduction des indications de Rogue et pu commencer sa potion. Pris par le temps, il fit pratiquement tout en même temps enchaînant les opérations plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, découpant si violemment ses racines que Parvati assise devant lui (une des rares gryffondor ayant encore potion) sursauta quand son couteau vint se ficher dans le bois de sa table. Elle se retourna en jetant un regard dérangé à Harry qui retirait son couteau et reprenait les autres opérations. Son œil allait sans cesse de sa feuille à ses ingrédients et quand l'heure prit fin il avait terminé sa potion. Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait verte. A vrai dire « pas tout à fait » était trop faible puisqu'elle oscillait entre le vert et le pourpre, mélange original mais malvenu. Pire encore, la potion était loin d'être aussi translucide que celle de Rogue. En fait, elle était d'un opaque ténébreux et vraiment peu ragoûtant.

- Minable, lâcha Rogue lorsque Harry lui tendit le fruit de son travail. Monsieur Potter vous avez besoin de faire d'énormes progrès. Une pédagogie qui a fait ses preuves consiste à faire goûter aux élèves incroyablement peu doué de votre genre un peu de leur potion ratée. Le pédagogue stipule bien sûr que cela ne se peut que si la potion ne présente aucun danger pour l'élève en question bien entendu.

Rogue se pencha vers la potion de Harry tendit que le dernier élève quittait la pièce.

- Je doute que celle là n'ai aucun effet dangereux ni peut être même aucun effet du tout bien que je ne puisse en jurer. Il n'y donc aucun danger pour votre santé.

Il eut un sourire et sa main tenant le Jus de Détraqueur glissa soudainement faisant couler le liquide dans la potion d'Harry.

- Pour que vous ayez une idée de ce qu'il fallait obtenir, dit il. Mélangé à votre potion il n'aura pas son véritable effet. Vous ne serez assailli de souvenirs un peu difficiles que de façon passagère et non continuelle. Rien de bien méchant donc.

Harry repensa à une certaine pensine. Il savait quel était l'exact objet de la vengeance de Rogue. Décidé à ne pas laisser son professeur lui faire boire le liquide il ferma hermétiquement les lèvres, mais d'un coup de baguette magique Rogue fit de lever celles ci sans qu'Harry n'ai desserré la mâchoire et envoya la potion glisser dans son gosier avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un geste.

- Vous ne connaissiez pas ce tour là, n'est ce pas ? Il a pourtant été très utilisé par vos amis les jumeaux pour faire faire des grimaces à quelques victimes improvisées. Ne croyez pas encore tout connaître de la magie monsieur Potter. Bon après midi, termina t-il alors que Harry prenait la porte sans répondre.

……

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Ron quand il croisa Harry dans un couloir en lui tapant sur l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

- Comme ça devait se passer. Mal.

Ils partirent vers la bibliothèque où Hermione travaillait. Pour l'instant Harry ne ressentait toujours pas les symptômes du Jus du Détraqueur. Il parcourait les corridors avec Ron un peu inquiet en espérant que ça propre potion avait atténué les effets comme l'avait supposé Rogue, mais jusqu'à les faire disparaître. On peut rêver. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione dont les yeux écarquillés par la concentration et le désir de réussir son année survolaient les lignes des livres comme si elles voulaient les aspirer.

- Alors, déjà en train de réviser les examens ? ironisa Harry.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux réprobateurs.

- Je travaille ma métamorphose.

- On a pas encore eu de devoirs ! s'emporta Ron

- On est en sixième année !

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre classe actuelle et l'absence de devoir.

Disant cela, Ron s'assit à coté d'elle et commença à travailler ses sortilèges. Harry fit de même négligeant délibérément les potions bien qu'il sache qu'il lui faudrait apprendre les symboles par cœur afin de ne pas répéter le calvaire de cette matinée.

- A quelle heure on va chez Hagrid ? demanda Hermione sans lever le nez de son parchemin.

- Tout de suite après dîner, proposa Harry.

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent.

Quand ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid à découvert car il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais la cape d'invisibilité sous le bras au cas où ils rentrent trop tard dans la nuit, Harry ne ressentait à son grand soulagement toujours aucun symptôme. Il n'avait parlé de la « pédagogie » de Rogue, ni à Ron ni à Hermione, préférant ne pas les inquiéter. Ils frappèrent à la porte d'Hagrid. Un aboiement leur répondit suivit d'un pas pesant. La lourde porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur le large sourire accueillant de Hagrid qui empêchait de sa grosse main Crockdur de sauter, sa langue baveuse toute prête, sur les trois invités. Il s'écarta et le trio entra.

- Alors les gosses, content d'être de retour à Poudlard, eh ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione approuvèrent tandis que Hagrid leur versait du thé et leur servait ses gâteaux habituels toujours aussi durs qu'ils n'osèrent refuser préférant les refiler incognito à Crockdur qui jappait à leurs cotés. Ils discutèrent un moment, Hagrid leur parla de la forêt interdite et (surtout) des créatures qui y vivaient. Il parla longuement des progrès de vocabulaire de Graup qui connaissait à présent presque toutes les subtilités de la langue anglaise(presque). Enfin la conversation dévia sur les élections du nouveau ministre de la magie.

- Vous allez voter Hagrid ? demanda Hermione.

- Hmm…. Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non, répondit le demi géant mystérieusement. Et toi Hermione ? Tu es bientôt majeure, eh?

- Je pense que je vais voter, répondit la jeune sorcière en rougissant un peu.

- Dites vous trois, vous continuez les soins aux créatures magiques ?

Les trois amis s'entre-regardèrent.

- Normalement oui. Mais vous savez Hagrid on l'a pris en option facultative parce que ça ne fait pas partie de nos projets de carrière alors on vous verra moins que si on l'avait choisi en option obligatoire, expliqua Harry avec gêne.

- Hum… grommela Hagrid. Pas de problème, bredouilla t-il sombrement. Et la DA ? Je trouvais que c'était une chouette idée ce que vous faisiez l'année dernière.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry qui piqua du nez vers sa tasse en se renfrognant un peu.

- Hum… commenta Hagrid en l'observant sa grosse main rugueuse faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse. Pas très partant, eh ?

Il se leva et alla refaire chauffer du thé. Tournant les dos aux trois adolescent, penché sur son réchaud, il reprit la parole :

- Ce s'rait p't'être bien qu't'essayes pour voir si ça intéresse des gens…

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Harry et le fixa un instant d'un œil interrogateur. Devant l'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur qui continuait de contempler sa tasse les sourcils froncé, il se retourna vers ses activités et mis à chauffer l'eau. Puis il revint s'asseoir. Hermione jugea bon d'intervenir :

- C'est ce que Ron et moi lui avons dit, risqua t-elle au prix d'un regard noir d'Harry et un autre paniqué de Ron qui agitait les mains en signifiant sûrement quelque du genre de « laisse moi en dehors de ça », et qu'elle gratifia d'un haussement d'épaule un peu méprisant.

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, dit encore Hagrid en allant chercher l'eau qui avait fini de chauffer.

Il la versa dans la théière mis à infuser et rapporta le thé à la table. Il servit le thé et tous burent en silence avant de prendre congé.

Ils faisait nuit lorsqu'il sortirent dehors et la chaleur du soleil de septembre avait laissé place à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ils resserrèrent la cape d'invisibilité autour d'eux.

- A bientôt Hagrid ! dirent ils en repartant à travers le parc.

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence leur pieds s'enfonçant dans l'herbe un peu humide, le clair de lune éclairant leur chemin. Ils prirent soin d'éviter le lac et marchèrent en direction du château. Puis Hermione brisa le silence :

- Je pense qu'Hagrid a raison, dit elle.

- Evidemment tu avais eu cette idée bien avant lui. A croire que vous vous êtes tous donné le mot.

Hermione jeta un regard appuyé à Ron pour que celui ci la soutienne mais dans la nuit il se perdit sans suite. Si Harry n'avait pas été entre eux deux sous la cape d'invisibilité, elle aurait volontiers donné un violent coup de coude au rouquin, mais les circonstances l'en empêchait. Sans se démonter elle argumenta encore.

- C'est bon Hermione ! s'énerva Harry poussé à bout. Je vais essayer, d'accord ? Je vais essayer ! Mais si ça intéresse trop peu de personnes : j'abandonne.

- Ça les intéressera ! affirma Hermione joyeusement.

- Qu'est ce qui intéressera qui ? fit alors une voix guillerette.

Les trois amis stoppèrent net. Ils restèrent immobiles dans le silence de la nuit cherchant des yeux dans l'obscurité qui avait parlé. On entendait que le bruissement du vent.

- Qui a parlé ? s'enquit enfin Ron.

- C'est moi ! répondit la voix guillerette avec enthousiasme.

_ - Lumos_, souffla Harry inquiet.

Une lumière s'alluma à la pointe de sa baguette éclairant les alentours. Albus Dumbledore était à leurs cotés tout comme si il marchait avec eux. Il avait sur les lèvres le sourire d'un gosse qui a fait un joyeux tour. Ron qui était le plus proche de lui, fit un bond de surprise vers la gauche, heurtant Harry.

- Pro…Professeur Dumbledore…bredouilla Hermione.

Il lui adressa un gentil sourire et décida de lever de suite leurs inquiétudes :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous punir pour votre escapade.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'aperçurent alors qu'ils avaient tout ce temps retenu leur respiration.

- Peut être à la rigueur retirer un point chacun à Gryffondor pour la forme parce que les règles sont les règles et que je n'ai pas trop envie d'être accusé une fois encore de favoritisme.

Un point chacun ce n'était rien et les trois amis ébauchèrent un sourire.

- Je suis d'avis que vous êtes allés voir ce cher Hagrid, je me trompe? J'aimerais d'ailleurs vous faire savoir que je trouve cette idée de continuer euh… je n'ose rappeler le nom de cette organisation cela me fait immanquablement rougir… bref, je trouve cette idée de continuer ce club, à présent célèbre, de défense contre les forces du mal absolument merveilleuse.

Hermione adressa à Harry un sourire triomphant.

- Cela dit, je suis très heureux de te trouver là Harry parce que je voulais justement te convoquer dans mon bureau. Rien de bien méchant je t'assure ne prends pas cet air inquiet. Cette rencontre m'évitera d'avoir à te faire passer un billet par une tierce personne. Si tu pouvais venir demain vers neuf heures…

- Bien sûr monsieur.

- Parfait ! Ha ! Et le mot de passe c'est : « Sel Marin ». Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et un bon retour dans le château.

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans les ténèbres du parc. Harry, Ron et Hermione regagnèrent le château.

Cette nuit là Harry rêva de Sirius. Il allait à la bibliothèque quand il le croisa dans un couloir. Sirius souriait et tenait des chaussures de claquette dans les mains. Il était vêtu d'une robe alsacienne.

- Rogue a été infect, se plaignait Harry.

- Ce cher Sévy ! répondait Sirius. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Là il agitait sa robe alsacienne d'une main et brandissait ses chaussures vers le visage de Harry pour les lui montrer.

- Tu as vu ? On va faire un spectacle de claquette ensemble. Dans la grand salle ! On va danser des claquettes mon ami Sévy et moi.

Ahuri, Harry se retrouvait dans la Grande Salle où il voyait Sirius et Rogue danser des claquettes sur une musique écossaise folklorique. Puis les deux amis entraînaient toute l'école dans une interminable farandole.

Le rêve changea. Une salle sombre. Avec des gradins. Des sorciers qui se battent. Avec des mangemorts. Hermione : évanouie. Et Ron et Ginny, et Luna, aussi. Neville le nez en sang. La prophétie. Où est la prophétie ? Et les sorts. Qui fusent. De partout. Des éclairs lumineux. Encore. Partout. Dumbledore. Qui vient d'arriver. Libération ! Batailles. Sirius et Bellatrix. Des sorts. Encore. Puis un corps. Qui tombe. Lentement. Un arche. Avec un voile. Noir, agité. Par des voix. Etranges, Lointaines, d'Ailleurs. Ce corps qui tombe. Toujours. Lentement. Se cambre, se courbe. Et tombe. Pour de bon. Cette fois. Qui traverse le voile…

- SIRIUS !

Harry avait crié. La douleur du souvenir l'avait réveillé. Mais les images ne s'évanouissait pas. Malgré son réveil, elles continuaient de surgir comme dans un film. Il revoyait tout à l'infini et rien ne venait l'en éloigner. Le film continuait. Imperturbable. Sirius était tombé. Lupin l'empêchait d'aller le voir. Sirius était tombé et il tombait encore. A présent qu'il ne dormait plus, Harry pouvait voir le dortoir mais ce n'était qu'une image flou un arrière plan flasque pas aussi nette que le voile qu'il voyait s'agiter. Ce voile où Sirius avait disparu, et disparaissait encore. A l'infini. Il entendait les voix de Ron, de Neville même de Seamus et de Dean s'inquiéter pour lui, mais ses voix n'étaient qu'un vague écho pas comme la voix de Lupin qui lui disait que Sirius était mort. Qu'il était mort. Qu'il était mort. La potion de Rogue. C'était la seule explication. Il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait être à l'origine de ces troubles. Le Jus du Détraqueur le forçait à revoir sans cesse la mort de Sirius et Harry ne pouvait rien faire il ne pouvait que contempler Sirius tomber encore et encore. Il se mit à hurler. A l'infini.

- Harry ! HARRY ! hurlait aussi Ron en le secouant par les épaules.

Les images s'estompaient. Harry cessa de crier. Il cligna des yeux. Il voyait normalement, à présent. Il y avait Ron en fasse de lui qui semblait paniqué. Et Hermione, et Ginny. Neville, son crapaud à la main, paraissait terriblement inquiet. Il avala péniblement sa salive faisant face aux autres Gryffondor qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. Un goût salé lui mouilla les lèvres. Il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Figé, Il vit le professeur McGonnagal débouler dans le dortoir.

- Potter ! Que se passe t-il ? s'écria t-elle.

Harry la regarda un peu perdu.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar professeur.

Elle lui jeta un regard compatissant.

- Que tout le monde se recouche ! s'écria t-elle en repartant.

Les Gryffondor restèrent quelques instants à fixer Harry puis ils regagnèrent leur lit. Sauf Ron et Hermione qui, quand le cercle se fut dispersé, se précipitèrent sur leur ami :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquirent ils. Tu as continué à crié bien après ton réveil.

Ils l'entraînèrent dans la salle commune pour être plus au calme. Il s'installèrent sur les meilleurs fauteuils et Hermione lui tendit un morceau de chocolat. Harry l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Et il raconta tout. Son cauchemar, la potion que lui avait fait boire Rogue. Ron et Hermione écoutèrent en silence. Quand il eut fini, Hermione lui retendit un carré de chocolat en en distribuant aussi un à Ron et en en prenant un pour elle même. Ils gardèrent tous un instant le silence.

- Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore tout à l'heure, suggéra Ron sombrement.

- De quoi ?

- De la potion !

Harry ne dit rien pendant un instant puis il refusa.

- Quoi ? manqua de s'étrangler Hermione. Mais pourquoi ? C'est immoral ce qu'il a fait. Il faut que tu en parle à Dumbledore.

- Qui va encore être accusé de favoritisme ! C'est hors de question ! D'ailleurs : il y a un point où Rogue n'a pas tort. Si j'ai été accepté en potion c'est grâce à Dumbledore.

- D'accord Dumbledore t'aime bien mais tu étais vraiment proche de l'optimal. Tu méritais de passer. En plus Rogue est le seul professeur à demander Optimal pour les classes d'Aspics.

Harry ne répondit pas mais on pouvait voir aux plis de son front que sa décision était prise.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, commença t-il. C'est à propos de la prophétie.

Entre trois heures du matin et trois heure et demi, Harry parla sans s'interrompre de ce que lui avait révélé Dumbledore à la fin de l'année précédente. A six heures et demi, quand les élèves les plus matinaux descendirent de leurs dortoirs, ils trouvèrent le trio endormis sur les fauteuil de la salle commune, un carré de chocolat pas encore terminé dans la main d'Hermione.

…..

A neuf heure, Harry monta dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Sel Marin, dit il au phénix de pierre qui gardait l'entrée.

Celui ci se décala dans un grand grincement mécanique et laissa Harry gravir l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur.

- Entre Harry ! l'invita Dumbledore avant même qu'il ne soit arrivé en haut. Et assieds toi.

Harry s'exécuta, ignorant les messes basses des tableaux qui échangeaient divers commentaires entre eux sur des sujets aussi variés que le Quidditch, le fromage avarié, la chemise qui dépassait du pantalon de Harry et l'intrusion d'une souris qui avait fait peur à la grosse dame dans l'aile nord du château. Harry adressa un vague salut à Fumseck et s'assit en face du directeur. Avec délicatesse celui ci ne lui parla pas du cauchemar qui faisait déjà parlementer pas mal dans l'école et en vint au fait :

- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander, commença t-il. Un service à vrai dire.

Il scruta Harry par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

- Je crois savoir que Remus t'a remis la deuxième moitié d'un miroir à double face dont tu avais déjà la première et qui appartenait à Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête et Dumbledore poussa un soupir en baissant la tête.

- J'aimerais te demander de me le restituer.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, indécis. Dumbledore leva les yeux vers lui pour le regarder en face.

- Je suis conscient qu'il s'agit d'un objet auquel tu es très attaché puisqu'il a appartenu à ton parrain et je dois t'avouer que si Remus m'avait dit qu'il comptait te le donner je l'en aurais dissuadé. Pour te dire la vérité un tel instrument est précieux et j'en aurais besoin. Tu sais que pour communiquer les sorciers utilisent leur patronus, mais dans le cas présent ce n'est pas avec un sorcier que j'ai besoin de pouvoir communiquer à tout instant mais avec un moldus.

La lumière fit jour dans l'esprit de Harry.

- C'est William ? demanda t-il avec raideur.

- C'est le jeune Parry en effet. Vu l'importance de la situation, il est indispensable qu'il puisse me contacter à tout moment et j'aimerais qu'il détienne la deuxième face du miroir. J'aimerais par la même occasion que tu me confie le tien.

- Ce miroir est un cadeau de Sirius ! se révolta Harry.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient.

Harry s'enferma dans un silence réfractaire.

- Je me doutais de ta réaction et ne la juge pas compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé en juin dernier. Mais William est d'une importance capitale pour l'Ordre sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé cela. Cela dit je te propose un compromis. Tu gardes ta face du miroir et je confie la deuxième à Will. Tu es – assez est un euphémisme – doué pour les patronus. Si Will t'avertit de quoi que ce soit, tu devras m'en faire part en m'envoyant ton patronus. C'est d'accord ?

- Je voudrais savoir en quoi Will est si important, rétorqua Harry en regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux.

Il sembla à cet instant à Harry que jamais le vieil homme ne l'avait considéré avec autant d'intensité à travers ses lunettes en demi lune. Il avait conscience de se comporter un peu à la manière d'un enfant gâté auquel on retirait son jouet préféré. Mais ce miroir lui avait été offert par Sirius peu avant sa mort. C'était aussi le symbole de ses remords, de ce qu'il aurait dû utiliser pour le contacter ce jour de juin où il était allé avec ses amis au département des mystères récupérer la prophétie. De tout ce qu'il possédait, sa cape son balai et ce miroir était ce qu'il avait de plus cher et il était réticent à l'idée de s'en séparer d'autant plus que Will travaillait pour l'Ordre ce qui n'était pas sans danger.

Finalement, Dumbledore cessa son observation et il recula sa chaise pour ouvrir un tiroir se son bureau. Il en sortit un sachet de velours noir qui tintait bizarrement. Il le posa sur son bureau et re-avança sa chaise. Harry reconnut le sachet que Will avait tendu à Dumbledore à la fin d'une réunion de l'Ordre en disant : « Il manque le plus important ».

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry piqué par la curiosité.

Dumbledore lui sourit et ouvrit le sachet et le renversa. Des morceaux de métal tombèrent sur le bureau avec ce tintement étrange qu'il avait entendu lorsque Dumbledore avait sorti le sac du tiroir. Ils furent suivis d'un objet un peu plus massif qui atterrit avec un bruit plus sourd. Ce dernier objet en bois mais finement travaillé, ressemblait au manche d'un couteau. A cette constatation Harry comprit que les morceau de métal venait de la lame, il ne savait comment, brisée. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore qui lui souriait.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? interrogea Harry.

- Ce que c'est ? répondit le vieux directeur. C'est ce que Voldemort cherche.

Il observa un instant la réaction stupéfaite de Harry puis détourna le regard et contempla d'un air absent la cime des arbres que l'on voyait de sa fenêtre.

- Tu vois, continua t-il rêveusement, toujours absorbé par l'environnement extérieur, ce que tu crois n'être qu'un simple poignard dont la lame est brisée est en fait un arme redoutable. Elle peut couper n'importe qu'elle surface. En tout cas, elle pourrait si elle était reconstituée. Et elle pourrait bien des choses encore si nous avions tous les éléments.

- Qu'est ce qu'il manque ? interrogea Harry.

- Le plus important, répondit Dumbledore en reprenant les propos de Will. La pointe, acheva t-il en se retournant vers Harry qui décidément ne comprenait pas bien. Avec la pointe, la lame peut faire ce que Voldemort désire le plus après l'immortalité et il n'est pas exclu que cela le mène à réaliser cette quête aussi.

- C'est à dire ? voulu savoir Harry. Qu'est ce que ce couteau peut faire ?

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à l'entendre, l'informa Dumbledore en le gratifiant d'un regard perçant éclairé d'un sourire.

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel Harry médita un instant pour savoir si il valait la peine pour lui d'essayer de convaincre Dumbledore qu'il était prêt à tout entendre, mais il devina que c'était inutile et préféra trouver une autre question :

- Vous allez le reconstituer ?

- Le couteau ? Non. Je ne pense pas. Voldemort le ferait sans hésitation. Je l'aurais peut être fait moi aussi – c'était dans mon idée quand j'ai appris qu'il était brisé – si je n'avais pas rencontré Will. Un garçon surprenant. Tu as peut être entendu parler de la rage dont il a été pris contre moi quand je l'ai contacté au sujet de ce couteau.

Harry acquiesça. Il se souvenait qu'un de ses amis y avait fait allusion quand il les avaient retrouvé au square Grimmaur.

- Et où avez vous trouvé ce couteau ? Comment a t-il été brisé ?

- C'est Will qui l'a brisé avant de le jeter dans la Tamise.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est une longue histoire Harry.

- Et comment avez vous retrouvé le couteau alors?

- C'est Will qui s'en ai chargé. Ho bien sûr ! J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre ! Beaucoup de mal. Mais il a accepté et c'était la seule personne qui pouvait le faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a un lien très étroit entre le porteur du couteau et le poignard lui même.

Harry resta interdit et Dumbledore lui sourit.

- Je te l'ai dit il y a des choses que tu n'es pas encore prêt à entendre. Par ailleurs, si tu veux des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue pour donner un aspect plus convivial à notre entretien j'en ai une malle entière. Ha ! Et puis tiens ! regarde celle là ! Quelle couleur remarquable ! Un peu surprenante, voire repoussante, mais remarquable ! Tu ne veux pas la goûter pour savoir quel goût elle a ? Non ? Vraiment ? Quel dommage ! Mais je crois que tu as pas mal de nouvelles informations à livrer à tes amis, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu peux sortir Harry. Ha non attends reviens ! Et pour le miroir ?

- Je vous apporte la deuxième face et je garde la première. Si Will me contacte je vous préviens immédiatement. Par Patronus si vous n'êtes pas rapidement joignable.

-Je savais que l'on finirait par trouver un terrain d'entente !

... _A suivre ..._

Merci à tous ceux qui review !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Moa: merci pour la review! j'espère que la suite t'a autant plu.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et à Philip Pullman (à l'exception de certains qui sont à moi mais ne sont pas très importants). Bref, vous connaissez le refrain.

Chapitre 10 : Meurtre.

L'automne commençait à pointer ses branches dénudées dans le parc de Poudlard, et les feuilles mortes aux belles couleurs orangées commençaient à flotter paisiblement sur les eaux calmes du lac. Cette intrusion devait perturber le calamar puisqu'il arrivait que, chatouilleux, il refasse surface pour écarter un peu les feuilles vers la berge. Dehors, on voyait moins d'élèves se dorer au soleil car la fraîcheur pré-hivernale commençait à se faire sentir, les incitant plus à passer leur temps libre au coin du feu de la salle commune. Ce jour là, il y avait une atmosphère particulièrement humide qui s'étendait jusque dans le château. Et dans la grande salle, où les plus matinaux prenaient leur petit déjeuner, on en voyait beaucoup se geler dans leur pyjamas, les mains resserrées sur leurs tasses de thé brûlantes. Les bavardages allaient à un train modéré, eux aussi un peu refroidis par les préoccupations d'ordre thermiques des élèves.

- J'ai la dalle ! commenta Ginny en déposant dans son assiette quatre pains au chocolat bien enflés qu'elle couva d'un œil protecteur, un peu dissuasif, comme si elle craignait que l'on les lui enlève.

Crainte pas totalement dénuée de fondement puisque c'est ce qui faillit arriver quand à la distribution du courrier, un hibou un peu défraîchi voulu tenter l'opération. Il entama d'un coup de bec la viennoiserie, mais chassé par une main vengeresse, il dut se résoudre à achever sa course en déposant sa Gazette du Sorcier à Hermione.

- Maudits bestiaux, maugréa Ginny en contemplant d'un air mauvais son pain au chocolat diminué.

- Si tu protégeais mieux ton assiette, lui fit remarquer Ron qui, penché sur la table, gardait la sienne presque serrée contre son cœur.

Soudain, Hermione poussa un cri perçant. Quelques têtes surprises se retournèrent un instant vers elle avant de revenir à leurs occupations, pas très intéressées.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionna Ron en la voyant figée devant son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier dont elle venait de toute évidence, de s'emparer.

- Amélia Bones a été assassinée, lâcha t-elle dans un souffle, les yeux rivés sur son journal.

Les rares personnes qui l'avaient entendue se tétanisèrent, restant suspendues dans leurs mouvements.

- C'est impossible ! se révolta Harry en lui arrachant le papier des mains.

La photo de l'ex-candidate à l'élection du premier ministre du ministère de la magie, se tenait, souriante, en première page, surmontée par l'horrible titre majuscule qui s'étalait sur toute la largeur de la feuille: MEURTRE AU MINISTERE

_C'est un événement très sombre qui marquera pour probablement longtemps cette journée du 25 Septembre_, écrivait la journaliste. _Ce matin, le corps d'Amélia Bones, la très appréciée candidate à l'élection du premier ministre de la Magie, a été retrouvé sans vie à son domicile. Alertés par la présence de la marque des ténèbres au dessus de sa maison, les voisins ont rapidement fuis le quartier avant de prévenir la Commission de Sécurité. Quand les aurors sont arrivés sur les lieux, ils ont trouvé son salon chamboulé et son cadavre reposant à même le carrelage. A l'heure actuelle, il ne fait pour eux aucun doute que la cause du décès est l'un des trois sorts impardonnable : L'Avada Kedavra, celui qui donne la mort. Qui est l'auteur de ce crime ? Les circonstances de cet assassinat restent encore a établir et les aurors chargés de l'enquête n'en sont qu'aux tout premiers indices qu'ils refusent pour l'instant de nous dévoiler. Mais il fait peu de doutes que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ait une responsabilité cruciale dans les événements de cette nuit. L'ensemble du personnel ministériel est atterré : « C'est un scandale ! se révolte Dominique March responsable du département de la Santé publique. Quand tout cela va t-il s'arrêter ? Combien de morts de personnes honnêtes comme celle d'Amélia Bones devront nous encore subir ? Combien de crimes infâmes vont encore rester impunis ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom échappe à la justice et instaure une terreur inquiétante qui pousse beaucoup d'entre nous à se calfeutrer avec résignation. Comment allons nous le faire cesser ? ». Ces propos résument remarquable ment bien les préoccupations actuelles et…_

Harry reposa le journal, une boule en travers de la gorge. Ron qui lisait par dessus son épaule, quant à lui, se rassit, l'estomac noué. Hermione serrait les dents. Il sembla à certains que le ciel magique s'était assombri et que les chandelles s'étaient éteintes. Il n'en était rien, mais l'ambiance oppressante d'affliction et de découragement était telle qu'il paraissait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. A d'autres tables, quelques élèves commençaient à lire la gazette avec insouciance mais bientôt un silence de plomb régna dans la Grande Salle. Brusquement interrompu par un fracas bruyant. La chaise de Susan Bones venait de s'écraser par terre. Le fait qu'elle était la nièce d'Amélia Bones sauta à la figure de Harry. Hannah Abbot voulut prendre son amie par les épaules, mais celle ci se dégagea brutalement et quitta la salle. Dumbledore fit un signe au professeur Chourave qui se levait, pour lui intimer de se rasseoir. Il voulait laisser du temps à Susan pour qu'elle se reprenne. Abattus par la nouvelle, tous étaient pendus aux lèvres du vieux directeur. Debout, au milieu de la table des professeurs, il embrassait la salle d'un doux regard triste :

- Nous savons tous ce que signifie cette mort soudaine, commença t-il d'une voix sombre dépourvue de toute trace de sa gaîté coutumière. Amélia Bones était candidate à l'élection du nouveau premier ministre et chacun a dû entendre parler ici des actions généreuses qu'elle a mené pour l'intégration des enfants de moldus dans la communauté. C'était une sorcière d'exception avec un courage qui a été beaucoup loué. Mais nous sommes tous conscient d'être entré dans une guerre étrange où un groupuscule dirigé par Lord Voldemort a décidé de semer la terreur et de supprimer ceux qui pouvaient se révéler être des adversaires contraignants pour sa montée au pouvoir. Voldemort ne voulait pas d'un ou d'une ministre de la magie loyale, généreuse et courageuse comme l'était Amélia Bones et voyez quels moyens il a employé pour s'en débarrasser. Nous savons tous quelles autres horreurs a commises Voldemort tout au long de sa vie et je suis convaincu que ce sont des choses qu'il est inimaginable de laisser faire. Je suis certain que l'événement d'aujourd'hui n'est pas sans vous rappeler la mort de Cédric Diggory et d'autres encore, et je vais maintenant vous répéter quelque chose que je vous ai déjà dit lors de cette occasion (il baissa un peu le nez de manière à pouvoir regarder ses élèves par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. Son regard s'était fait plus perçant): Voldemort depuis toujours tente de diviser pour mieux détruire. C'est pourquoi nous devons tous autant que nous sommes nous unir contre les infamies qu'il a commises et commet encore, afin que ce genre de chose comme l'assassinat dont nous avons eu la nouvelle ce matin ne se reproduise plus. Beaucoup dirons que c'est inutile, que c'est perdu d'avance, j'aimerais dire à ceux-là qu'ils se rappellent certaines personnes qui ont choisis le bien à la facilité. Ce sont ce genre de personnes qui ont bâtis le monde dans lequel nous vivons et pas ceux qui résignés ont choisi de faire le mal pour se protéger.

Alors que dans la salle tout le monde avait fait silence pour écouter le discours de Dumbledore, Harry se tourna vers la table des Serpentard pour constater l'effet qu'il avait eu sur eux. Si là bas comme ailleurs personne ne parlait, Draco Malefoy, en revanche, affichait un large sourire satisfait qui frappa Harry comme s'il lui criait aux oreilles : « c'est mon père qui a fait ça ! » avec une fierté non dissimulée. Sentant la rage monter en lui à gros bouillons, Harry préféra détourner les yeux et il croisa le regard triste et pensif d'Hermione.

Poudlard avait cela de particulier d'être un peu coupé des fluctuations du monde et très vite, la vie repris son cours normal bien qu'il flotta un léger sentiment d'accablement. Peu de gens connaissaient personnellement Amélia Bones mais elle était soudainement devenue le symbole de la terreur qu'inspirait Voldemort et de l'inquiétude de tous quant à la suite des évènements. Susan quant à elle, manqua tous les cours de la journée et resta à l'infirmerie, ses amis Hannah et Justin à son chevet. Le professeur Chourave passa lui manifester son soutien comme Dumbledore, McGonnagal et de nombreux autres élèves. Le lendemain, ses parents vinrent la voir. Elle partit avec eux et ne revint qu'au bout d'une semaine, morne et peu encline à rire.

Les cours de potions continuaient à se passer très mal pour Harry. Il n'avait toujours pas appris la nouvelle nomenclature trop pressé lorsqu'il sortait des cours de Rogue, de se changer les idées. Les nouveaux symboles n'avaient toujours aucun sens pour lui et presque à chaque fin de cours, son professeur gratifiait sa potion ratée d'une dose de Jus de détraqueur. La fréquence des prises de la potion en augmentait les effets et Harry était de plus en plus souvent assailli par ses souvenirs douloureux. Il se maîtrisait, mais la nuit où son esprit était plus vulnérable, les cauchemars revenaient souvent. Aucune crise comme celle du premier soir ne se reproduisit cependant. Katie Bell l'aidait comme elle pouvait pendant les cours mais ce n'était pas suffisant. A défaut de pouvoir faire sa potion à sa place, elle savait trouver les mots réconfortants :

- Les sélections des joueurs de l'équipe auront lieu jeudi soir au stade. Ça te va ?

Ça convenait parfaitement à Harry qui alla s'entraîner avec Ron le soir même, ignorant délibérément les vociférations moralisantes d'Hermione qui criait dans leur dos alors qu'ils s'éloignaient leurs balais sur les épaules.

Il y eut beaucoup de monde au stade ce jeudi là. Le Quidditch était un sport qui remportait toujours un vif succès et il y avait beaucoup d'élèves qui souhaitaient faire partie de l'équipe représentant leur maison. Katie Bell allait avoir pas mal de candidats à gérer. Parmi eux, au grand damne de Harry, il y avait Colin Crivey qui lui adressait de grands signes enthousiastes.

- Il y a deux places de batteurs et une de poursuiveur de disponibles, annonça t-elle tout de go à son public. Alors que tous ceux qui postulent pour le poste de gardiens ou d'attrapeurs aillent se rhabiller.

Trois ou quatre élèves se retirèrent la mine dépitée. Déjà ça de moins ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry aux côtés de la capitaine de l'équipe avec Ron et Ginny alors qu'il se désespérait qu'il y ait tant de monde à qui faire passer les sélections. Katie divisa le groupe des postulants en deux : ceux qui souhaitaient intégrer l'équipe comme batteurs et ceux qui ambitionnaient de devenir poursuiveurs, puis elle décréta le début des épreuves.

Force était de constater qu'elle n'y était pas allé mollo avec ses exercices. Elle imposait des figures complexes qui réclamaient une grande habilité et elle demandait à ce qu'elles fussent parfaitement exécutées. Il fallait de l'adresse, de la témérité, de la rapidité et de l'astuce pour arriver au bout des épreuves de plus en plus ardues qu'elle avait concoctées pendant le week end. Colin, malheureusement, n'était pas mauvais. Et bien que Harry ne cessa de prier Katie pour qu'elle ne l'accepte pas dans l'équipe, celle ci trouvait qu'il ferait un bon batteur et ne voyait pas de raison de le recaler si tôt. Jusqu'au moment où :

- Eh Harry ! Je pourrais te prendre en photo pendant les matchs ?

Colin fut congédié.

Très vite et devant la difficulté du niveau requis, le terrain se vida peu à peu. Bientôt il ne resta plus que six personnes qui avaient à peu près réussi les tests. Harry reconnu le deuxième année qui lui avait demandé la date des sélections.

- Et maintenant ? demanda celui-là, qui postulait comme batteur.

- Je veux vous voir jouer vraiment, décréta Katie. Vous trois ! ( elle désigna les trois candidats au poste de poursuiveur) Vous allez prendre le souaffle et essayer de marquer un but contre Ron. (« moi ? » articula Ronald sans émettre un son) Ron, ton balai ! Va garder les anneaux du fond du terrain ! ordonna Katie. Les trois autres ! (elle se tourna vers les candidats au poste de batteur) Vous jouerez le rôle des poursuiveurs adverses. Allez y tout de suite !

Ils s'exécutèrent et prirent position devant les trois anneaux adverses. Pendant ce temps, Katie portait un sifflet à ses lèvres.

- Enfourchez vos balais ! commanda t-elle aux autres. A trois ! Un ! Deux ! Trois ! (Elle siffla.) Décollez !

Les trois candidats s'envolèrent d'un même mouvement. Une fille châtain tenait le souaffle et fonçait vers les buts, bien décidée à réussir sa manœuvre. Bloquée par un joueur adverse, elle passa à un autre poursuiveur qui se tenait prêt à ses côtés. Celui ci passa au troisième poursuiveur, un brun aux cheveux courts, qui poussa une forte accélération vers les anneaux d'or suivi de près par le deuxième, placé un peu en dessous au cas où le brun fut obligé de lâcher la balle. Force était de reconnaître qu'ils jouaient tous très bien. Les adversaires même déployaient des trésors d'inventivité pour bloquer les trois candidats au poste de poursuiveurs. Ils manquaient souvent mais y réussirent une fois reprenant le souaffle aussitôt récupéré par la fille aux cheveux châtain. Elle tenta de marquer mais Ron bloqua le tir de justesse sans réussir cependant à se saisir de la grosse balle rouge qui plongea vers le sol avant que la fille aux cheveux châtain et le deuxième année ne piquent une descente fulgurante pour la récupérer. Ce fut finalement elle qui plus rapide, le devança et s'empara de la balle. Remontant en chandelle elle fit une passe au brun de son équipe qui rata le tir, visant mal. Une troisième année du nom d'Emmanuelle et qui postulait comme batteuse récupéra le souaffle qu'elle envoya à un petit blond lui aussi candidat au même poste. Il voulu renvoyer au deuxième année, mais la fille châtain l'intercepta avant de marquer de façon totalement inattendue sous le nez de Ron qui ne l'avait pas vue venir.

Katie siffla la fin du mini pseudo match et tous redescendirent sur le terrain sablonneux au dessus duquel ils volaient depuis bien un quart d'heure déjà.

- Pourquoi on a joué comme poursuiveur ? demanda vindicativement le blond qui postulait comme batteur, à Katie.

- Ça m'a permis de voir ce que vous valiez sur des balais, rétorqua t-elle assez froidement. Mais ne t'inquiète vous allez maintenant jouer avec les battes et les cognards.

Elle lui envoya une batte qu'il attrapa adroitement. Puis elle fit de même avec les deux autres qu'Emmanuelle et le deuxième année récupérèrent tout aussi habilement. Satisfaite, Katie sourit.

- Les poursuiveurs ! lança t-elle en se retournant vers eux. Vous avez bien joué. Dommage que tu ne vise pas très bien, reprocha t-elle au brun. Victoria, tu es admise dans l'équipe, annonça t-elle à la fille au cheveux châtain. Désolée pour les autres, à l'année prochaine peut être.

Elle fit signe aux recalés de partir ce qu'ils firent sans discuter mais avec un visible ressentiment. Victoria Regma (puisque c'était son nom) resta avec les autres, gonflée d'autosatisfaction.

- A vous autres, déclara Katie à ceux qui souhaitaient devenir batteur. Vous avez vos battes, je lâche les cognards. Je suis allée en chercher deux de plus dans la réserve puisque vous êtes trois. Ça fera donc quatre cognards pour trois batteurs au lieu de deux cognards pour deux batteurs comme cela se fait sur le terrain. Il n'y a pas de but du jeu particulier. Envoyez les vous les uns sur les autres, je veux voir ce que vous savez faire. Allez y !

Ils s'envolèrent leurs battes à la main et Katie libéra les offensives petites balles noires qui aussitôt entreprirent de s'attaquer aux candidats. Marc, le deuxième année, fut le premier à repousser un assaut qu'il renvoya au blond, qui le retourna à l'envoyeur, qui le rendit à Emmanuelle, qui le repoussa avec force vers le blond, qui n'eut pas le temps de frapper et dut l'éviter de justesse par une pirouette spectaculaire. Ils s'attaquèrent mutuellement ainsi un petit moment, tournant le plus souvent en cercle mais faisant quelques écarts parfois pour éviter un cognard qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps d'intercepter. Très vite il s'avéra que Marc et Emmanuelle était les plus forts à ce jeu là et l'esprit de compétition aidant, ils furent rapidement plus enthousiastes à l'idée de se battre contre un adversaire de leur trempe et ils oublièrent vite le blond. Ils ne s'envoyèrent bientôt plus les cognards que l'un vers l'autre. Le blond ne reçut alors plus que ceux qui déviaient d'eux même de leur trajectoires pour changer de cible arbitrairement.

Au bout de vingt minutes d'échanges intenses, Katie siffla la fin de l'exercice. Tous revinrent vers elle, exténués. Il était tard et même Harry et Ginny qui n'avaient pourtant pas joué commençaient à bailler. Katie annonça à Marc et à Emmanuelle qu'ils faisaient à présent partis de l'équipe et le blond, fatigué, se sentit à peine la force de répliquer. Il partit avant les autres mais tous eurent vite fait d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Lyra sortit du cours, Pantalaimon sur son épaule. Elle comptait réviser un peu ses symboles et voulait se dépêcher d'aller dans le jardin botanique afin de pouvoir s'asseoir sur son banc coutumier.

- Attends !

Elle fut arrêtée par la fille au démon lynx. La rousse, qui l'avait attrapée sans façon par la manche, se plaça en face d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait l'œil perçant comme son daemon. Lyra la regarda à son tour, calme et sans ciller, attendant que son interlocutrice prenne la parole.

- Il paraît que tu as eu le don, dit elle tout de go.

- C'est vrai, lui répondit Lyra tranquillement.

Elle avait l'habitude de susciter ce genre de curiosité. Mais là, ce n'était pas du tout pareil.

- Comment tu as fait ? interrogea fébrilement la rousse l'œil soudain allumé d'une étrange lueur d'impatience.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Comme tu as fait pour avoir le don ? Tu as bu une potion, quelque chose ? Il y a une épreuve à passer ? Comme les sorcières qui doivent traverser un certain lieu sans leur daemon et qui après peuvent mettre entre eux n'importe quelle distance. C'est la même chose ? C'est pour ça que ton daemon et toi vous pouvez vous éloignez l'un de l'autre ?

Lyra comprit que la fille voulait à tout prix être capable de lire l'aliéthomètre. Elle le voulait dans un espèce de désir de savoir qui passait outre toute considération de bien ou de mal, qui transcendait tout ce qui devait sûrement lui apparaître futile. Un léger frisson parcourut Lyra, quand elle songea que c'était ce genre de quête qui avait poussé son père à tuer Roger pour atteindre un autre monde. Son regard se durcit. Elle n'avait jamais volé son Don. Il avait été là. Parce que c'était ainsi. Il avait disparu de la même manière : il n'y avait rien à réclamer.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit elle froidement. Je n'ai rien fait pour avoir le Don. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai plus.

- Mais moi, je saurais le garder ! s'emporta la fille au daemon lynx. Je suis forte et je serais capable, et de l'acquérir et de le conserver ! Je n'ai pas peur de souffrir et quand je l'obtiendrais, je ne le lâcherais plus à aucun prix. Mais dis moi comment tu as fais ! Moi, je saurais m'en servir !

Lyra repris sa marche :

- Laisse tomber, il n'y a rien à faire. Aucune épreuve, aucune potion. Je n'ai pas perdu le Don parce que je n'arrivais pas à contenir des souffrances ni rien d'autre du même genre. Maintenant laisse moi passer.

Mais la rousse continuait de lui barrer le passage et Lyra dut s'arrêter à nouveau, un peu irritée.

- Dis moi ! ordonna la rousse les bras étendus de chaque coté de son corps pour empêcher Lyra de passer.

La détermination était clairement peinte sur son visage alors que ses yeux transperçaient son interlocutrice.

- Je suis prête à tout ! Dis moi ! Faut il se séparer de son daemon ? J'ai entendu parler d'une lame capable de trancher le lien. Est ce que c'est ça qu'il faut faire pour avoir le don ?

- Ne fais pas ça. J'ai vu ce qui arrivait à des enfants à qui l'on avait fait subir cette opération. Je vais te dire ce qu'ils étaient devenus : des _fantômes_ ! Des êtres… comme… _inertes_ ! Ce n'était même plus des êtres vivants ! Ce n'était pas encore des morts ! Tu veux finir comme ça ? s'énerva Lyra. Il n'y a rien à faire ! La particularité du lien que j'ai avec mon daemon n'a rien à voir avec l'aliéthomètre pas plus qu'avec le Don ! Maintenant, LAISSE MOI PASSER !

Elle bouscula la rousse qui heurta le mur du couloir. Le lynx bondit et tenta d'agripper Pantalaimon qui vif comme l'éclair, avait déjà déserté l'épaule de Lyra pour se placer sur sa tête et cracher rageusement du haut de son perchoir, découvrant de petites dents pointues acérées. Lyra qui s'était déjà éloignée fit volte face pour faire front au félin. La fille rousse s'était replacée au milieu du couloir et elle restait la main sur l'échine de son lynx, chacune bien campée sur ses positions. Le fauve ne pouvait rien tenter contre Lyra, empêché par le grand tabou, tout contact entre un humain et un daemon autre que le sien étant unanimement inconcevable. Ses yeux était rivés à ceux de Pantalaimon qui du sommet de la tête de Lyra, le fixait en retour avec un air impérieux tout hérité de sa moitié. Les deux filles savaient que tout allait se jouer là. Il s'écoula un long moment pendant lequel humains et daemons se fixèrent sans ciller puis le lynx détourna le regard. Cela sembla être comme un coup de poignard pour la rousse qui eut comme spasme. Elle gratifia Lyra d'un regard particulièrement vénéneux avant de cracher :

- Je ne te lâcherais pas !

Puis elle fit demi tour et disparut son lynx sur les talons.

* * *

- Je veux rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ron tourna la tête vers Harry, surpris. Les trois amis étaient dans la cour, assis sur un banc de pierre juste devant les pilliers et les arcades qui menaient à l'intérieur. Ils révisaient leurs cours tranquillement.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, répéta Harry. Je vais demander à Dumbledore, j'insisterais jusqu'à ce qu'il…

- C'est inutile, l'interrompit Hermione la mine grave. Il ne voudra jamais.

- C'est tout de même mieux que de rester assis là sans rien faire ! tempêta Harry.

- Tu es _mineur_ ! (elle insista bien sur le mot) Tu es un gosse, Harry ! Que crois tu qu'ils vont te laisser faire ? Tu crois vraiment que l'on t'enverra en mission ?

- Amélia Bones a été _assassinée_ ! s'écria le survivant. Assassinée, Hermione ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux rester là, à réviser ma botanique pendant que des gens se font tuer ?

Il s'était levé et se mit à marcher en arpentant de long en large un petit espace devant le banc.

- Qu'est ce que je _peux_ faire ? Hein ? Dis moi Hermione puisque tu es si forte ! attaqua t-il avec hargne. Si je ne peux pas rejoindre l'Ordre, si Dumbledore continue à me le refuser, qu'est ce que je _peux_ faire d'autre ?

- Tu peux reprendre la DA, proposa t-elle calmement.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher.

- Encore ce fichu club ! Mais ça ne sert à rien ! Apprendre à quelques élèves les principes de l'autodéfense : je ne suis même pas sûr que ça les aidera si un jour ils ont à se battre contre Voldemort. Moi même qui leur enseigne, il peut réussir à me tuer à n'importe quel moment ! Je ne suis pas fichu moi même de pouvoir me défendre alors l'apprendre aux autres ! Ça ne rime à rien Hermione !

Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui se leva, furieuse.

- Et tu crois que les membres de l'Ordre sont aptes, eux, à survivre contre Voldemort ? Tu crois qu'ils sont plus forts que toi ? Enfin, tu crois qu'ils sont sûr que chaque action sera utile ? Tu crois que chaque intervention de leur part suscite un retrait immédiat de Voldemort ? Non ! Regarde les choses en face ! Ils font de leur mieux mais ils sont presque aussi impuissants ! A chaque coup d'éclat, ils perdent des membres. Ils se démènent, en meurent parfois, mais pour l'instant, Voldemort domine toujours. Pourtant, ils n'abandonnent pas ! A chaque coup, pour minime qu'il soit, ils espèrent que ça n'aura pas été pour rien. Et si l'effet ne se fait pas sentir immédiatement, alors ils espèrent qu'un jour la graine semée grandira et que l'arbre portera ses fruits. Moi aussi, j'ai l'intention de rejoindre l'Ordre, une fois que j'aurais finie ma scolarité, mais pour l'instant, il faut se contenter de petites choses comme la DA. Crois tu vraiment que ça ne serve à rien ? Si tu veux qu'ils deviennent plus forts que Voldemort au point que celui ci ne puisse pas les tuer, oui, c'est inutile : parce que c'est impossible. Crois tu vraiment que le fait que tu sois sans arrêt susceptible de mourir à cause de Voldemort face de toi un mauvais professeur ? Objectivement, tu ne sais rien de plus qu'eux, mais tu as beaucoup à leur apprendre. Tu as une expérience que tu peux faire partager pour que si un jour ils en ont besoin, ils ne soient pas totalement démunis. L'effet ne sera pas immédiat mais c'est comme une fleur qui grandira. Et peut être que tes cours ne les sauveront pas ! Tu ne peux pas être sûr que ça aboutira, c'est vrai ! Mais peut être aussi qu'un jour, si l'un d'eux se retrouve face à Voldemort, les réflexes qu'il aura acquis le sauveront. Si la chance s'en mêle, si…

Elle s'interrompit à bout de souffle.

- C'est ton choix Harry. Mais c'est trop tôt pour l'Ordre. Ils auront besoin d'un étudiant accompli, qui a terminé ses études. En attendant il faut se contenter des petites choses…

La proposition fut finalement acceptée et à peine une heure plus tard, Hermione demandait son accord à Mcgonagall qui ne fit pas de difficultés. Peu après, comme il était à prévoir les affiches « Dumbledore's Army : Venez apprendre à vous défendre avec Harry Potter ! » jonchaient les murs de Poudlard.

La première à se présenter pour rejoindre la DA fut Susan Bones. Le soir même alors que tout le monde allait dîner, elle se présenta devant Harry pour demander à participer. Depuis la mort de sa tante, elle semblait ravagée mais là ses yeux brillaient d'une nouvelle lueur. Un peu plus tard, Neville vint aussi, puis Ginny et Luna, une demi pastèque évidée en guise de chapeau. Bientôt, Seamus, Dean, Colin et Denis Crivey, Hannah Abbot, Justin Fin Fletchey, Ernie Macmillan, Parvarti, Padma, Lavande, Zacharias Smith, Katie Bell, Marc Sullie (le deuxième année qui avait été admis comme batteur), Victoria, Emmanuelle, et quelques autres nouveaux rejoignirent la bande. Ni Cho, ni Marietta ne se manifestèrent. Quant à Michael Corner, Terry Boot et leurs amis : ils semblaient totalement indifférents.

Il fut décidé que la première réunion se tiendrait le vendredi de la semaine suivante, le lendemain des élections. La salle sur demande fut adoptée comme lieu attitré du club, en souvenir du mouvement de rébellion clandestin de l'année précédente. Ils se donnèrent rendez vous à neuf heures trente.

Dumbledore avait organisé une journée spéciale pour les élections. Si les étudiants encore mineurs devaient assister aux cours normalement, ceux qui étaient majeurs en revanche avaient une dérogation spéciale et dehors, il y avait une petite demi-douzaine de diligences qui les attendaient pour les conduire au ministère de la Magie. Hermione qui avait fêté son anniversaire le 19 septembre était parmi eux. La plupart étaient des septième années mais il y avait aussi comme elle quelques sixième années un peu plus âgés que la moyenne. Dumbledore et Hagrid les accompagnait et il n'y avait donc pas cours de soin aux créatures magiques ce jour là. Harry aurait bien aimé que Rogue s'absente aussi mais il dût se résoudre à rejoindre son cours de potion.

Les cours terminés, Ron et Harry étaient dans la salle commune à jouer aux échecs quand Hermione et les autres partis le matin même au Ministère, revinrent.

- Alors ? s'exclama Ron en se levant d'un bond alors qu'Hermione se débarrassait de son manteau.

- Alors on a déposé nos bulletin dans les urnes, c'est tout. Et Cornélius Fudge nous a fait un discours magnifique sur le bonheur qu'il avait à nous recevoir et sur le plaisir que ça lui procurait de voir des petits jeunes comme nous s'intéresser dès maintenant à la bonne marche de la communauté. Ils nous a dit tout ça avant que l'on vote bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça change grand chose à la situation. Le souvenir d'Ombrage est bien trop présent et les seuls regards qu'il a reçu des élèves étaient plutôt froids. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ouvrent les bulletins ce soir et on aura le verdict demain. Dumbledore a dit qu'il l'annoncerait au petit déjeuner.

Elle s'assit avec eux à une table et commença à sortir ses devoirs de son sac.

- Et toi ? Tu as voté pour qui ? l'interrogea Harry.

- Mrs Marchebank, mais j'aurais voté Amélia Bones si elle était toujours là.

Sur ce, ils se remirent à leur travail.

A suivre….

Bâclée ? La fin de mon chapitre ? Bâclée ? Bon d'accord mais je ne savais pas comment conclure ! (et puis j'en avais un peu marre…) (et puis je ne voulais pas trop traîner pour le poster non plus…) Bref, la fin de ce chapitre est particulièrement nulle mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! (Si ! si ! Promis !) Dites moi votre avis s'il vous plait ! Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, si c'est nul, si ça pue, si vous n'avez jamais lu une fic aussi minable de toute votre vie, s y vous pansez quil faus que je prènne des cour de grameir et d'ortaugrafe, faites le moi savoir !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Une invitée surprise

- Fixe ton poignet ! s'écriait Harry à Parvati alors qu'elle s'entraînait au Stupéfix sur Lavande. Ne l'agite pas comme ça ! Fixe-le et articule bien la formule !

Les sorts fusaient de partout dans la Salle sur demande. Harry, au milieu de tout ça, arpentait la pièce distribuant ses conseils et corrigeant parfois. Autour de lui, les corps pétrifiés tombaient, avant de se relever en grinchant, une fois le contre sort prononcé par celui là même qui les avaient attaqué.

Globalement, ce sort était bien maîtrisé mais certains encore éprouvaient quelques difficultés. Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas et Denis Crivey surtout obtenaient des résultats incertains voire même inexistants (les pires étant de loin les incertains : plus personne ne voulait faire équipe avec Denis depuis qu'il avait – comment dire – manqué d'écraser son frère avec une enclume géante qu'il avait fait apparaître lui même ne savait pas comment, au dessus de sa tête).

Padma quant à elle, si elle excellait pour pétrifier ses coéquipiers, elle ne savait trop comment les faire revenir à leur état d'origine. Ses enervatums restaient la majorité du temps sans effets. Le contre sort lui posait des problèmes incompréhensibles, mais comme il y avait peu de probabilités qu'elle souhaite réanimer un mangemort qu'elle aurait pétrifié, le cas n'était pas trop grave.

L'élève que Harry avait le plus de mal à contenir était sans conteste Susan. Depuis la mort de sa tante elle répondait au quart de tour à la moindre attaque et il lui arrivait souvent de stupéfixier des personnes autres que ses adversaires parce qu'un sort mal lancé l'avait frôlée.

Zacharias Smith n'était pas le plus mauvais, pourtant Harry n'avait de cesse de l'abreuver de reproches et autres conseils avec plus ou moins de pédagogie. Comme Denis, Neville n'était pas spontanément souhaité par les autres comme coéquipier, mais c'était parce qu'il faisait preuve d'une habilité stupéfiante. Ses adversaires avaient une fâcheuse tendance à rencontrer le sol souvent et assez durement. La DA avait repris cette soirée même, et tous stupéfixiaient avec un enthousiasme renversant. La mort d'Amélia Bones était encore dans tous les esprits et si il n'y avait pas de lien directement établi entre le club de défense et la montée de Voldemort, tous en ressentaient les enjeux.

Dumbledore avait annoncé le matin même que Nerfus Pyrrhus était le vainqueur (peut être devrions nous dire l' « élu » quand même) des élections. La nouvelle n'avait pas fait d'éclat : plutôt ni chaud ni froid. En effet, peu d'élèves avaient des opinions très arrêtés et même Hermione qui suivait de près ce genre de choses, l'actualité et les débats politiques, haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent peut être un peu maussade. Quand Ron lui demanda la raison de ce peu d'enthousiasme elle lui répliqua d'un air excédé qu'il était évident que Nerfus convenait à tous non pas parce qu'il avait les qualités nécessaires au poste mais plutôt parce qu'il énonçait des idées en somme fades, et si neutres qu'elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment déplaire complètement. Presque un deuxième Fudge en fait. Harry quant à lui n'en avait pas grand chose à cirer : pour lui ce n'était pas le premier ministre qui était important contre Voldemort mais plutôt l'Ordre de Dumbledore.

On oublia vite ces détails. A présent, l'attention collective était plutôt dirigée vers Halloween que l'on allait fêter dans plus ou moins deux semaines. On était que le 15 octobre, mais déjà aux cuisines on ne voyait les elfes de maison plus qu'en train d'évider des citrouilles. Flitwick, chargé de la décoration de la salle pour le jour J, amassait dans son bureau d'importantes quantités de guirlandes et autres artefacts magiques qu'il arrangerait dans la nuit du 30 au 31 octobre pendant que les élèves dormiraient. Parallèlement, la luminosité avait un peu baisser dans la salle de Dedalus Diggle et on pouvait en conclure que le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avait prêté quelques unes de ses chères guirlandes illuminées à Flitwick pour le bonheur du professeur de Sortilège mais aussi et moins volontairement, de ses élèves. Ses cours étaient toujours amusants voire hilarants, mais le niveau n'avait que très peu augmenter (Hermione estimait que du niveau de deuxième année on était passé à des exercices normalement destinés aux troisième années. Peut être qu'en juin ils en viendraient à étudier des choses de leur niveau, pour les sixièmes années…).

Du côté du Quidditch, Katie Bell montra très tôt qu'elle était tout aussi exigeante pour les entraînement qu'elle l'avait été pour les sélections. Elle réservait le terrain deux soirées par semaines et entendaient à ce que ses joueurs, devoirs scolaires ou pas, y soient, et à l'heure ! Les trois nouveaux, Emmanuelle, Marc et Victoria, s'avérèrent bien choisis et se lièrent rapidement avec le reste de l'équipe. Les Serpentards venaient parfois les railler pendant qu'ils jouaient, surtout que Marc était un enfant de moldu, mais bien que le vol sur balai lui ait été par conséquence refusé pendant toute son enfance, il s'était remarquablement bien rattrapé et jouait presque comme un professionnel.

En dehors du Quidditch et de la DA, Harry n'était pas très éveillé. Ses visions, majoritairement consacrées à la mort de Sirius, le fatiguaient. C'était devenu fréquent que l'image du voile et de son parrain tombant à travers se superpose à ses activités quotidiennes et cela pouvait mener à des accidents qui auraient pu se révéler dangereux. Ainsi, en cours de botanique, à moitié aveuglé, il rata la plante inoffensive qu'il devait tailler, et sectionna à la place une branche de sa voisine particulièrement agressive. C'était une plante carnivore en très bonne santé dont la tige s'était subitement longuement étirée et qui jaillissant ainsi de son pot avait attaqué à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait dans les parages avant que le professeur Chourave ne vienne la calmer. Ces images étaient pour Harry un harcèlement permanent et d'autant plus dur qu'il avait cessé d'en parler à Ron et à Hermione qui dès qu'il y faisait allusion le poursuivaient pour qu'il aille se plaindre à Dumbledore. Ce que évidemment, Harry refusait obstinément.

Une lettre de Molly leur parvint et leur appris que Percy avait trouvé du travail… pour l'Ordre. Dumbledore lui avait proposé de le rémunérer si il s'acquittait de certaines tâches pas trop dangereuses mais néanmoins utiles et il avait bien entendu accepté. Dès qu'il avait su la nouvelle, Ron s'était violemment indigné. Une telle occupation était, par principe, bénévole. Résister à Voldemort n'était pas un job, plutôt un devoir ou en tout cas un libre choix, et il jugeait indécent d'accepter se faire payer pour ça. Fred et Georges en jugèrent manifestement de même puisqu'ils envoyèrent carrément un colis piégé à leur frère aîné. Heureusement pour Percy mais malheureusement pour eux, Molly intercepta le paquet et le renvoya instantanément à l'expéditeur. L'objet, suite à son explosion, causa des dommages importants à la boutique des jumeaux et Fred passa un après midi entier à St Mangouste. Suite à tout cela, Percy continua de recevoir salaire et les jumeaux entreprirent de se méfier des colis provenant du Terrier.

Par ailleurs, il était très visible que Fred et Georges avaient laissés une forte empreinte de leur passage à Poudlard. En effet, à l'approche d'Halloween, les apparitions de produits provenant de la boutique dite : « Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux » se virent multipliées. Parallèlement, le nombre des visites à l'infirmerie aussi. Mme Pomfresh n'en pouvait plus des visages bizarrement transformés, de ces étranges élèves dont on aurait juré qu'ils avaient été croisés avec d'étonnantes créatures fantastiques. Elle distribuait ses potions à la chaîne en râlant copieusement. Mais les plus touchés par ce nouvel effet de modes étaient Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne. Une guerre sans merci s'était engagée entre le concierge et les étudiants. Ceux ci, étaient fournis par Fred et Georges qui leur offraient un avantageux rabais si ils juraient par tous les feux et tous les diables que leurs achats seraient mis au profit de cette lutte. L'offre avait un succès grandissant et tous rivalisaient d'inventivité et d'imagination en combinant toutes sortes d'attrapes d'une manière qui avait quelque chose d'artistique. Rusard ripostait par la mise en place d'une politique de confiscations abusives, traquant sans relâche lesdits artefacts. Le phénomène avait pris une telle ampleur qu'il pouvait être passablement dangereux pour un écolier lambda de se promener au hasard des couloirs, ce genre d'endroit recelant généralement de divers pièges et traquenards qu'il n'était pas forcément bon de rencontrer. Différentes sortes de révélateurs et détecteurs firent alors leur apparition dans les cartables et beaucoup d'élèves ressortirent leurs scrutoscopes, ces engins qui avaient la capacité d'avertir leurs possesseurs quand une personne aux intentions peu louables se trouvait à proximité. Désormais, on entendit fréquemment les scrutoscopes tourner en sifflants dans les classes. Les raisons n'en était pas toujours identifiables mais Ron qui avait emprunté le sien à Harry, prétendait que l'objet l'avait un jour sauvé d'une blague douteuse d'un poufsouffle qui avait tenté de le persuader d'accepter un paquet de chocogrenouilles. Il s'était apparemment avéré que les friandises avaient été mélangées avec une forte dose de crème canaris. Mais de toute évidence le scrutoscope n'était tout de même pas d'une fiabilité absolue puisque rien n'averti Ron lorsque l'on glissa dans son verre trois gélules effervescentes de Nez en Sang. Il maudit à haute voix pendant trois jours et les trois nuits ses frères qui créaient des choses dont on se servait contre lui.

Dans la semaine qui précéda Halloween, il y eut de nouveaux adhérents à la DA. Mais beaucoup repartaient au bout d'une seule réunion –le temps qu'il leur fallait pour comprendre que Harry n'était pas là pour raconter ni son histoire, ni la tronche qu'avait Voldemort. Fin octobre pourtant, le nombre d'adhérent était devenu stable et les réunions se passaient dans la meilleure entente souhaitable.

Halloween arriva enfin. Harry aurait bien aimé que ce fut un jour férié pour les sorciers mais malheureusement il n'était pas reconnu comme tel. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il prit le chemin des sombres cachots du château où l'attendaient le professeur Rogue et son cours. L'hivers n'était plus si loin et le temps s'était déjà bien refroidi mais c'était dans les cahots que ce changement se ressentait le plus et très vite tous les élèves en vinrent à se munir d'écharpes lorsqu'ils avaient potions.

- Tu n'as toujours pas appris la nomenclature ? dit Katie mi questionnant, mi constatant à Harry lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle la mine morose.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Pourtant, il était loin le temps où il ne prenait pas la peine d'ouvrir son cahier parce que la matière le répugnait. Depuis, ses visions s'étaient faites si insistantes, si perturbantes, qu'il s'était décidé à travailler pour tenter d'améliorer ses notes afin que Rogue cesse de le harceler avec le jus de détraqueur à chaque fin d'heures. Mais à chaque fois, les mots et les symboles dansaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse s'y accrocher ou les saisir. Parfois ils partaient dans de folles farandoles et c'était à ce moment généralement que Harry sombrait dans le sommeil. Quoiqu'il en soit, le résultat était inchangé : chaque cours avec Rogue était un désastre qui s'échouait de façon lamentable. C'était curieux de voir que si les potions étudiées variaient selon les séances, en revanche, quelque soit celle que Harry eut raté, c'était toujours la même qu'il devait boire à la fin. En conséquence, il sortait souvent en retard, la rage au ventre et un peu plus de cauchemars à venir dans les veines. Cela ne varia pas même pour le 31 octobre.

Quand il sortit en colère et impuissant, tous étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle à bavarder en buvant du jus de citrouille. Il monta à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il devait se changer en vitesse, mettre une robe de sorcier propre et… et c'était tout il n'avait pas de temps pour perfectionner plus en avant sa toilette. Il s'apprêtait à gravir les marches qui menaient au dortoir quand il entendit le bruit. Surpris, il stoppa net, l'oreille aux aguets. Ça venait d'en haut. Le son était étouffé, néanmoins Harry pouvait presque affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une voix qui appelait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais l'intonation était difficilement définissable et les mots quasiment impossibles à saisir exactement. Personne n'aurait dû être dans le dortoir en ce moment. Avec prudence et le plus silencieusement possible, Harry entreprit l'ascension de l'escalier. Heureusement, il était en pierre et il ne posait pas les problèmes qu'il aurait posé si il avait été en bois, constitué de planches grinçantes. Tout de même, Harry éprouvait toute les peines du monde à contenir l'impact de ses chaussures sur les marches. Quand il atteint finalement la porte du dortoir, il s'arrêta un instant écoutant attentivement. Le bruit s'était fait plus fort et paraissait nettement plus proche, mais il était toujours profondément indistinct. Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée. Tout de suite, bien que toujours un peu étouffée, la voix se fit plus claire si bien qu'il put entendre les paroles.

- Harry ! appelait la voix. Eh oh ! Harry Potter ! criait elle avec force et véhémence. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Harry !

Stupéfait, Harry ne bougea pas de l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir. La pièce était vide. Pourtant il ne faisait aucun doute que la voix venait de là. Si la salle avait été moins bien rangée, Harry aurait pu penser que le caractère étouffé de la voix venait du fait que son propriétaire était enseveli sous une pile de vêtements, mais à cet instant il n'y avait pas le moindre linge qui traînait ni aucun autre endroit où aurait pu se cacher un élève. Harry s'avança dans la pièce et tenta une réponse :

- Je suis là… lâcha t-il ses yeux balayant l'espace alentour.

- J'ai un message pour Dumbledore, répondit aussitôt la voix. .

Comprenant soudain Harry se précipita vers sa valise et en extirpa le miroir à double face de Sirius. Là, il y avait le visage de Will qui parlait avec assurance.

- ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'appelle, lui reprocha t-il. La prochaine fois, pense à prendre le miroir avec toi. En tout cas, tu diras à Dumbledore que je suis formel : Elle n'y est pas. Voilà c'est tout. Tu lui dira qu'elle n'y est pas.

Et il coupa la communication, apparemment pressé.

Harry rangea le miroir dans sa valise en se promettant de le mettre dès le lendemain dans son sac puis il se changea en vitesse et rejoignit les autres dans la Grande Salle.

Le repas n'avait pas encore commencé, Rogue était déjà installé à la table des professeurs et les élèves (ainsi que quelques professeurs, Chourave notamment) s'enfilaient jus de citrouille sur jus de citrouille. Hagrid qui levait son verre pour saluer et trinquer semblait heureux. Mcgonnagal assise à coté de lui et de Dumbledore souriait en échangeant quelques mots avec le vieux directeur. Harry alla s'asseoir discrètement entre Ron et Hermione qui lui avaient gardé une place et qui depuis cinq minutes déjà se retournaient régulièrement en attendant de le voir arriver.

- Eh bien ? demanda Hermione ?

Harry qui s'installait jeta un bref regard autour de lui avant de répondre.

- Will m'a contacté, chuchota t-il quand il fut sûr de ne pas être entendu.

Ron et Hermione se penchèrent vers lui pour l'écouter avec attention.

Harry ne voulait pas aller tout de suite prévenir le directeur. La salle était blindée et il n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention. Prudemment il décida d'attendre la fin de la fête.

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas là, d'après vous ? demanda Ron.

- La pointe du couteau probablement, suggéra Hermione songeuse. Je me demande ce que ce poignard a de si particulier…

Un cri retentissant l'interrompit.

* * *

Lyra rêvait. Elle était dans le Nord et chassait le phoque avec Iorek Byrnisson. Elle s'était couchée assez tôt ce jour là, ses études l'épuisant. De plus, la fille au daemon lynx la poursuivait partout, s'installant toujours près d'elle à la bibliothèque, la bombardant sans arrêts de questions sur le don… Comme elle le lui avait prédit, elle ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Mais Lyra, pas intéressée, n'en faisait pas beaucoup de cas et se contentait de l'ignorer royalement. Quant à l'aléthiomètre, il restait toujours aussi indéchiffrable pour elle. La compréhension, quand elle comprenait quelque chose, était ardue, disloquée, irrégulière, pas naturelle, et très scolaire. Rien à voir avec la connaissance fluide qui lui venait avant. Cependant, elle n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes et persistait à le ranger dans son petit sac en velourS qu'elle plaçait souvent sous son oreiller, la main posée dessus pour dormir. C'était sûrement un reste des aventures qu'elle avait vécue environ deux ans plus tôt. 

Quant à Will, elle n'avait pas cessé de poser toujours la même question à l'aléthiomètre quant à savoir ce qu'il devenait mais la réponse était invariable. Les aiguilles continuaient de marquer un temps d'arrêt sur la ruche (au premier tour : cela signifiait sûrement qu'il était très occupé), la casque (au deuxième tour : là l'interprétation était plus incertaine) puis enfin l'ancre (au dixième tour. De loin le symbole le plus obscur de tous). Livre des symboles ou pas, le résultat était le même : c'était clair comme du jus de boudin.

Le rêve que faisait Lyra était agréable. Le ciel était clair et donnait une image de la banquise plus belle que nature. Mais celle ci loin d'être une vaste surface lisse où il faisait bon glisser et patiner, était un assemblage désordonné et assez monstrueux de blocs disloqués, fragmentés et aux bords étonnamment aigus. Comme si de petits icebergs s'étaient échoués là par vagues successives et les uns sur les autres. La glace était coupante et le paysage n'était que falaises, fossés aux bords abrupts et gouffres. C'était assez dangereux mais c'était cela que Lyra aimait tandis qu'elle pourchassait activement le phoque dans cet espace hostile. Elle patinait là dessus habilement jusqu'à ce que soudainement, le vide surgisse sous elle. Elle bascula dans les abîmes.

Le rêve changea. Le ciel était nettement moins clair à présent. Il faisait nuit et elle était comme dans une dimension nuageuse. Elle était dans la nuit. Pourtant tout autour d'elle il y avait des lueurs qui semblaient provenir de chandelles qui flottaient à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint le fond du gouffre mais elle ne chutait plus vraiment et descendait lentement. Au dessous d'elle, ce n'était plus la nuit. C'était la lumière, les tons orangés, et considérant l'odeur, c'était aussi les victuailles. Là bas, il devait y avoir le sol mais elle n'en était pas totalement sûre, trop en hauteur encore pour distinguer quoique ce soit. Lorsque descendant toujours très lentement elle atteint la zone lumineuse, elle le senti vivement passer : la chute s'accéléra considérablement jusqu'à en devenir vertigineuse puis elle s'écrasa douloureusement sur un sol en marbre.

Quelqu'un cria.

Un peu hébétée, Lyra se releva. Elle eut la surprise de constater qu'autour d'elle, il y avait des gens. Beaucoup de gens. Ils semblaient avoir à peu près son âge, du moins c'étaient apparemment tous des adolescents. La plupart étaient assis à de longues tables en bois verni mais certains s'était levés quand elle s'était écrasée sur le sol. Ils la regardaient tous à présent, à peu près aussi étonnés qu'elle, mais alors qu'elle ne ressentait qu'une vague crainte plus due à la surprise, eux semblaient terrifiés.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a été envoyée par Voldemort ? chuchotait un élève de la table des Serdaigle qui s'agrippait à la manche de son ami.

- Vous avez vu ! Elle a traversé le plafond magique ! soufflait un autre les yeux fixés sur cette étrange fille qui restait plantée au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, une martre sur son épaule.

C'était un concert de messes basses, de murmures angoissés ou excités tout autour d'elle. Indécise, elle les regardait elle aussi en attendant que quelqu'un daigne lui adresser la parole de front. Elle entendit un frôlement de tissu derrière elle. Instinctivement et comme si ce bruissement caractéristique d'une personne qui se lève à une table avait la capacité de lui faire ressentir l'autorité de ladite personne, elle se retourna vers le bruit. Là, se tenait avec une indéniable prestance un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et qui la toisait du haut de ses lunettes en demi-lune. A son regard perçant, Lyra sentit avec malaise qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir.

- A qui avons nous l'honneur ? demanda t-il avec courtoisie.

Ce fut un désordre indescriptible quand Dumbledore coupa court à la fête d'Halloween et demanda à tous les élèves de regagner leur dortoir. Bien que l'inconnue eut révélé son nom, leur curiosité n'était pas assez assouvie pour qu'ils acceptent d'être renvoyés si tôt à leurs oreillers. Ce fut une cacophonie de protestations tout simplement phénoménale. On n'avait pas vu un tel soulèvement unanime des étudiants (toutes maisons confondues) depuis au moins dix ans. Mais le directeur fut ferme. D'un ton catégorique il ordonna aux préfets de reconduire leurs camarades dans les salles communes. Hermione qui avait la mine pensive et sombre qu'elle arborait quand elle réfléchissait, s'acquitta aussitôt de sa tâche et obligea Ron à en faire autant. Les professeurs se joignirent à eux et finalement la Grande Salle se vida. Il ne resta plus que Dumbledore et Lyra, Pantalaimon sur son épaule, se faisant se faisant face.

- Eh bien Miss Belacqua ! On peut dire que vous nous avez fait une sacré surprise ! Il me semble par ailleurs que votre situation exige que nous en débattions. Seriez vous d'accord pour que nous montions dans mon bureau afin que nous puissions discuter de tout cela plus tranquillement? proposa Dumbledore d'une voix aimable.

Lyra avait vu lorsque la porte de la salle s'était ouverte pour laisser passer les élèves, une multitude de corridors de l'autre côté. Elle en avait déduit que le château dans lequel elle se trouvait était grand et qu'il était sûrement très facile de s'y perdre et de s'y coincer quand on ne connaissait pas les lieux. La Grande Salle au contraire était plus vaste et elle savait qu'elle lui serait plus avantageuse s'il fallait fuir ou se battre. Méfiante, elle refusa l'invitation du directeur. Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des bancs désertés, à la table des Gryffondor, au milieu des plats non terminés.

Lyra se demandait comment elle avait pu arriver dans cet endroit. De toute évidence ce n'était plus un rêve l'atterrissage douloureux avait achevé de l'en convaincre. Une chose était sûre c'était pendant son sommeil que c'était arrivé.

- Je suppose que je suis dans un autre monde, déclara Lyra calmement.

Dumbledore la regarda un instant avec attention par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Que savez vous sur les mondes au juste, Miss Belacqua ?

Lyra le regarda bien en face.

- Et vous ? Vous m'avez de toute évidence l'air bien au courant, souligna t-elle en se servant une banane dans un des plats.

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

- Je vois. Eh bien disons que je n'ai jamais traversé aucun de ses mondes mais que je connais leur existence.

- Moi j'en ai traversé quelques uns, répondit évasivement Lyra. Elle observa un instant les décorations de la Grande Salle et la robe de sorcier du directeur. Je ne crois pas connaître celui là, trancha t-elle enfin.

- C'est un daemon, je suppose, dit Dumbledore en indiquant la martre du menton.

- C'est bien cela, confirma Pantalaimon en se redressant sur l'épaule de Lyra.

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, Lyra plissa un instant les yeux pour déterminer le daemon de son interlocuteur. L'espace d'un éclair elle eut la vision d'un oiseau grandiose aux couleurs de feu. Elle reporta son attention sur le vieil homme.

- C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir ici?

- Je crois que nous avons été surpris autant l'un que l'autre de votre présence.

- Alors comment est ce que je suis arrivée ?

- J'espérais que vous pourriez me l'expliquer, avoua Dumbledore. Comment faisiez vous avant pour passer de mondes en mondes ?

Lyra resta silencieuse. Dumbledore ne dit rien de plus mais sa main toucha quelque chose au fond d'une poche de sa cape. La main hésita puis finalement se retira. Il reporta son attention sur Lyra qui elle aussi leva les yeux vers lui. Avisant un nouvel élément qu'il n'avait pas remarqué précédemment, il s'enquit d'en savoir la nature.

- Et ça ? questionna t-il en indiquant la main droite de Lyra. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Surprise Lyra tourna son regard vers l'endroit indiqué. Dans sa main, il y avait un sac de velours noir qui pesait, semblant contenir quelque chose d'assez lourd. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait emmené l'aléthiomètre avec elle ! Il était vrai qu'elle s'en séparait rarement même pour dormir. Et dire qu'elle le portait depuis tout ce temps. Posant le sac sur la table devant Dumbledore, elle l'ouvrit et en extirpa l'instrument. Les lumières des chandelles étincelèrent sur l'armature de métal alors que la jeune fille découvrait l'objet.

- C'est un aléthiomètre, expliqua t-elle.

Aussitôt une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux du vieux directeur. Il venait de découvrir l'identité de son invitée. Sa main replongea dans les profondeurs de sa cape comme précédemment mais cette fois n'hésita pas : elle sortit elle aussi un petit sac de velours qu'elle posa sur la table. Intriguée, Lyra regarda le sac mais ne montra aucun signe de curiosité particulière. Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil puis il ouvrit le sac qu'il retourna sur la table. Des bouts de métal scintillant en sortirent avec un tintement claironnant et aussitôt après, ce qui ressemblait à un manche de couteau en bois tomba lui aussi avec un bruit plus sourd.

Lyra se leva d'un bond. Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu.

- Comment avez vous eu ça ? interrogea t-elle froidement, sa voix grondant d'une colère difficilement contenue.

Dumbledore quant à lui restait calmement assis, mais il était si grand que, debout, elle ne le dépassait que de quelques centimètres, très peu en réalité.

- Donc vous connaissez cet objet ? répliqua t-il d'un ton toujours aimable.

- JE VOUS AI DEMANDE COMMENT VOUS AVEZ EU ÇA ! répéta Lyra avec fureur.

Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient à présent et elle incendiait un Dumbledore toujours tranquille, du regard.

- EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ SEULEMENT UNE IDEE DE CE QUE NOUS AVONS DU SACRIFIER POUR EMPECHER CET OBJET DE NUIRE ? se déchaîna t-elle. EST CE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ SEULEMENT UNE SEULE IDEE ? ET VOUS ! VOUS LE RESSORTEZ COMME ÇA SANS MEME VOUS DEMANDER CE QUE CELA PEUT ENGENDRER ! VOUS ETES…

La rage l'empêcha d'achever. Les mots de sortaient plus, pris dans un engrenage monstrueux de remous bouillonnants, de rouleaux violents qui se brisaient en éclat comme des vagues en temps de tempête. A ses côtés, Pantalaimon aussi crachait, loin de toute idée de la raisonner. La conscience se manifeste rarement quand on est en colère.

Voyant que Dumbledore, aussi paisible qu'à l'ordinaire, ne réagissait pas, elle crut bon de renverser un plat pour appuyer ses propos.

- Je pense qu'une conversation civilisée est toujours plus productive que ce genre de dialogues mal embouchés, dit Dumbledore.

Mais cela ne calma pas Lyra, au contraire, son indignation redoubla. Après tout ce que Will et elle avaient vécu ? après tout ce qu'ils avaient du sacrifier… ! Comment ce bonhomme osait-il ? Ses dents serrées vibraient sous son courroux. N'avait-il pas idée de ce que l'utilisation du couteau allait entraîner ? Belle aventure que de traverser les mondes ! Que croyait-il que cela allait lui apporter ? La gloire ? La science ? Voulait-il le reconstituer ? Pourquoi diable croyait il qu'il avait été brisé ? Pour le plaisir peut-être ! Et d'ailleurs, comment l'avait il trouvé ? Will était sensé l'avoir jeté dans la Tamise ! Bordel Will ! Comment le poignard était-il arrivé là ?! Comment ce vieil homme avait-il réussi à récupérer tous les morceaux ?

Mais pendant qu'elle se faisait ces réflexions, elle n'avait pas cessé de crier sur Dumbledore, vociférant à tous vents, et le marbre de la Grande Salle en tremblait encore.

Profitant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, le vieux directeur prit un instant la parole.

- Amusant comme votre réaction est similaire à celle du jeune Parry.

- …

Parry ? Lyra en resta interloquée. Il avait bien dit « Parry » ? Méfiante, elle croisa ses bras et toisa son interlocuteur attendant des explications.

Il sourit et d'un geste l'invita à se rasseoir. Ce que Lyra ne fit pas, attendant toujours.

- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse vous paraître c'est votre ami William Parry qui m'a aidé à récupérer tous les morceaux.

Lyra se contint pour rester silencieuse mais elle laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux à valeur de scepticisme. Will l'aider à reconstituer les morceaux ? Et ce vieillard croyait lui faire avaler ça ? Soudain une angoisse l'étreignit. Comment cet homme connaissait-il Will ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire ? Sentant une colère mêlée d'inquiétude la reprendre, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Pantalaimon lui chuchota à l'oreille de rester calme et d'écouter jusqu'au bout. Ses mains frôlèrent l'aléthiomètre qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche. Avant, il lui aurait fait savoir si ce grand barbu lui cachait quelque chose.

- C'est moi qui l'ai contacté, continua Dumbledore. Au début, il s'est mis en colère, comme toi. Mais il a finalement accepté de m'aider. Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas l'intention de reconstituer le couteau. Je sais ce qu'il peut faire. William m'a parlé des spectres. Il a aussi évoqué ce que vous avez vécu mais il est resté très évasif sur le sujet et j'ai choisi de respecter son silence. Je ne prévois absolument pas d'utiliser le poignard. Seulement, il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à le faire. Et nous avons la preuve que c'est son objectif. C'est pour cela que Will m'a aidé à réunir les morceaux. Pour qu'il ne puisse pas les trouver.

Il fit une pause pour observer Lyra. Il croisa le regard clair de Pantalaimon qui l'observait.

- Je suppose que ces explications ne te suffisent pas et qu'il te faut en savoir plus sur la personne dont je te parle ? déduisit-il à son air qui restait buté.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec froideur. Mais à l'intérieur, elle s'embrasait. Will était dans ce monde ! Dumbledore lui expliqua qui était Voldemort, ce qu'était l'Ordre et le monde des sorciers. Lyra écouta tout cela avec attention et d'un air concentré.

- Il est tard maintenant, et vous savez tout ce que vous avez à savoir, termina enfin Dumbledore. Venez, nous vous avons fait préparer une chambre.

Sans un mot, Lyra le suivit.

* * *

Une fois installée dans une chambre modeste mais avec un lit entouré de rideaux et un petit bureau dans le coin à droite – sûrement une chambre de professeur – Lyra se prit à se perdre dans ses pensées. 

Elle avait traversé un monde sans le poignard et maintenant elle était dans le monde de Will. Brûlée par l'espoir, elle se souvint des mots de l'ange : « il existe d'autres voix pour voyager.. ». L'avait elle découverte inconsciemment dans son sommeil ?

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Pan ?

La martre bailla.

- Je me demande si la nuit finie tu ne te réveilleras pas à Jordan Collège, lui répondit son daemon d'une voix un peu ensomeillée.

Lyra y songea un instant.

- Peut-être… admit elle sans trop y croire.

Elle sortit l'aléthiomètre de la poche où elle l'avait glissé.

- L'avantage d'avoir un pyjama avec des poches ! ironisa Pantalaimon.

Lyra haussa les épaules et extirpa l'objet de son sac de velours. Elle le contempla un instant, ré-admirant le travail de l'orfèvre qui l'avait conçu. Puis elle tourna les aiguilles qu'elle tournait toujours pour poser sa question : l'enfant et la ruche. L'objet répondit de la même manière qu'à l'habitude : la ruche, le casque et l'ancre. Mais alors que le premier lui avait toujours été très limpide, le second et le dernier prirent soudain tout leur sens. Lyra sentit confusément qu'elle entrait dans l'état de transe qu'elle avait déjà connue. Concentrée, tout lui sembla soudain très clair et lumineux. Le casque c'était le guerre dans laquelle Will avait été embarquée dans laquelle elle même, elle en était déjà sûre, allait entrer. L'ancre, c'était la chaîne où l'ancre même prise dans le sable, empêtrée et qui ne voulait pas s'en détacher. C'était le bateau qui la traînait difficilement derrière lui malgré sa désapprobation et son refus. Will ne voulait pas participer à ce conflit. Il s'y était résigné parce que la cause était importante mais Lyra comprenait qu'il aurait voulu s'occuper de sa mère, qu'il avait peur de ce Voldy-quelque-chose s'en prenne à sa seule famille. Mais maintenant elle était là et elle n'avait pas peur. Lyra, suivant son impétuosité naturelle était bien décidée à empêcher ce Voldy-quelque-chose de réduire à néant tout ce que Will et elle avaient accompli.

* * *

NDA : Gloups eh oui ! J'ai refait la fin de ce chapitre! A l'origine c'était bien comme ça que ça devait se passer dans ma tête mais j'avais changé finalement parce que je comptais déplacer ce passage puis finalement ben, je suis revenue à l'idée initiale. Désolée pour le dérangement ! Et puis merci à tous ceux qui ont lus! réponses aux reviews: un gros merci à Lyra Parry, Roselani et Ptite lilou!! Je suis désolée par contre il faudra attendre un peu pour les retrouvailles ... (c'est pas possible de mettre un petit smiley à l'air gêné ici?! ) 


End file.
